Black Swan Princess
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Victoria Harman and Ash Redfern hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of events start to occur, Ash finds himself falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 1**

A girl of about seventeen, screamed herself awake for the fifth time that week. Launching the cause of the panic attack across the room; she swung her long elegant legs out from the covers of her off-white duvet.  
>Stepping over the debris, once known as an alarm clock, she peeked through the gap in the lilac curtains to check the weather. It was snowing. She groaned and - rubbing the sleep out of her eyes - entered her white on-suite bathroom to take a ten minute shower.<p>

After drying off her slim body, she pulled on her clothes, which consisted of: a long-sleeved white top, fitted blue jeans, thick black socks, a red 'Abercrombie & Fitch' hoodie and some dark grey uggs.  
>Scraping back the damp mahogany curls into a messy bun; she set to work on her makeup. Her fair porcelain skin - in no need of any foundation, recieved a thin layer of moisturuser, and her thick black lashes were adorned with a single sweep of the mascara brush.<br>Finally satisfied with her war paint, she took in the most striking part of her appearance. Her eyes were the most unusual colour. Sapphire wasn't the colour, and neither was turquoise. Cerulean was closest and even then, they were flecked with silver and purple.  
>"Why am I the way I am?" She sighed, hopping up from her place on the floor; infront of the small square mirror.<br>She picked up her phone from the bedside table on her way out; subconciously glancing at the time displayed in the top left-hand corner of the blackberry screen.  
>"Crap!" She pelted towards the front door, picking up her black rucksack as she passed the kitchen table, swinging one strap over her left shoulder carelessly as she grabbed her keys and hauled the door open.<br>"Victoria Harman! Get back here right now!" She cringed before turning around to face the moody morning wrath of her mother. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
>The teenager; now known as Victoria, jogged towards her mother - Claire - and gave her a quick hug before returning to her quest to leave the front door and down the road to catch her bus. '<em>I knew I should've grabbed those gloves.<em>' She mentally scolded herself as she took a seat at the back of the public transport viercle. She pulled her hood up to keep her ears warm from the cold winters' air seeping through the cracks on the window next to her seat; she rubbed her hands together as there were no gloves to keep them nice and toasty.  
>At the next stop<em> he<em> got on. The guy was lanky and elegant, with long legs. He had cleancut features, slightly tilted wicked eyes, and a disarming lazy grin. His hair was slightly long - with a side fringe, messy and ash-blond.  
>He was clad in black trainers, dark blue jeans - ripped at the knees - and a white T-shirt with an obscure design - a black flower; an iris to be precise.<br>"Vikki." He gave her one of his flattering, flirty grins as he sat on the seat across from her.  
>"Bite me, Ash." She crossed her arms and glared at him.<br>"Don't tempt me." He smiled lazily; his eyes dark. "Where're you off too on such a...cold and snowy day?"  
>"What's it to you?" She looked out the frosty window.<br>"Just striking up a nice conversation." He shrugged, his eyes a beautiful golden-hazel, showing his amusement. She rolled her unique eyes and stood up once the bus skidded to a stand-still. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He chuckled; smiling at her retreating back.  
>Vikki hated Ash. They went to school together - he and his friends used to bully her; push her around. Although Ash would never physically touch her, he was still 'one of those guys' who'd have scarred her emotionally. Infact, the only nice thing he did was hold one guy back when he got too rough with Vikki and was going to use his fist when she'd kneed him in the groin.<br>"That's enough, Jackson." He'd said, standing between Vikki and the guy - his back to the girl. "She's not worth it." He steered his friend away; his hands clamped on the guys' shoulders.

Work went bye rather quickly. One book return; several books stocked into either: Fantasy, Fiction or the Kids' section. She sighed. It had been a long day and, as she recieved her payment; smiled at the librarian before leaving.  
>Once outside, she noticed no viercles were on the roads - the snow was thick and heavy and - to make matters worse - it was fricking freezing. '<em>Should've brought gloves'<em>. She scolded herself again.  
>Eventually coming to terms with having to walk in the extreme arctic weather, she pulled up her hood and stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket.<p>

She reached the Dance Studio in just under thirty minutes. Vikki jogged through the corridor towards her changing room to prepare for her audition to dance in the ballet production of 'Swan Lake'.  
>Vikki opened her rucksack and pulled out black leggings, a long white smock top and white ribboned ballet slippers, before sticking the number 13 on the front of her top.<p>

As her dance finished, the judges applaused before turning on their microphones.  
>"Miss Harman; we believe your dancing needs more practice." Her heart sunk. "You danced well - although you're too fast - slow it down. Your choreography flowed beautifully, gracefully and smoothly. Your overall routine was delightful. Well done. We'd like to see you again next Wednesday for your second audition."<br>She thanked them from the bottom of her heart before jogging off stage. She'd trained five years for this production and last year she came in third place to be the Swan Princess!

Most of the snow had melted. The busses were up an running and, as Vikki sat at the bus stop; waiting - she noticed a shady figure in a black hoodie, standing a few feet away from her. He was watching her.  
>As the bus arrived, she jumped on, flashed her pass to the driver and turned to face the seats. Ash was sat in one of the seats at the back, and the only spare seats were: next to him or infront of him.<br>She sighed; deciding to take the seat infront. But when she noticed the shady figure step on the bus - she didn't hesitate to move next to the ash-blonde cat.  
>"Vikki. Where've you been all my life?" Ash gave her a disarming smile, his amused golden-hazel eyes looking deep into her unique fascinating ones.<br>"Hiding from you." She shrugged and broke the eye contact. Sometimes she felt as though he was looking right into her mind and soul. Creepy.  
>Ash chuckled. "You dance?" She looked back up at him, his glance was cast down towards her feet.<br>"Umm...yes." '_Would I wear ballet slippers if I didn't?_' She thought after replying. She took a glance towards the shady figure infront of her. He was kind of...slanted slideways - so he could watch her. Double creepy. He then mumbled something Vikki couldn't hear. Ash looked at the guy and glared.

As the bus came to Vikki's stop. She pulled on her red hoodie and got up; the shady guy got to his feet. She sat down.  
>"Isn't this your stop aswell?" Ash asked, also on his feet. She winced and looked at the guy just...standing there. "I think he's following me." She whispered.<br>"Come on then. Let's go." He grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie and pulled her too her feet, off the bus and along the road towards her house.  
>"Ash?" He turned to look at her. "How do you know where I live?"<br>He smiled. "Apart from the fact I live with Rowan and went to school with you...I live opposite."  
>"But you never get on the same bus as me."<br>"That's because I go to the gym in the morning." He shrugged. "You're right. He is following you." Footsteps were audible from behind them. "You go on. I'll stall him so he doesn't know where you live..." He trailed off as he noticed a black mark on her hand.  
>"Alright, and Ash...thanks."<br>As Vikki continued walking, Ash turned around.  
>"Excuse me, but I don't think following people is a good thing...especially not for you, right now." The man backed up. He was just a human, a thirty year old man at the most. "Come walk with me." Ash's golden-hazel eyes were melting into a striking hellebore green; conveying he was very persuasive.<p>

As he erased the memory of vampires from the mans' mind, Ash made his way down the street towards his house. '_Thanks for dinner.'_ He smirked.  
>As he shut the front door behind him, he noticed his sister - Rowan - sat on one of the stairs. She looked grave about something.<br>"What happened?" He growled, his eyes black.  
>"Nothing." She was quick to react; getting to her bare feet - dropping her phone in the process. Ash picked it up before she did.<br>"It was _him_ wasn't it." He held the phone away from her as she lunged for it. "That _friend_ of yours." This 'friend' was her vampire boyfriend. He wasn't her soulmate - she hadn't found him yet and...Ash thought the connection was a load of bull anyway.  
>"No, it wasn't actually." She spat. A thought struck Ash. Ah, yes. The best friend.<br>"You went out with Vikki yesturday didn't you? Somethings on your mind about it." His eyes softened, now they were an innocent blue colour. He wouldn't read his sisters minds', that was like a stranger snooping in someone's room.  
>"What's it to you, Ash? You were a complete bastard to her at school - you and your friends - so why should it worry you?"<br>"It doesn't." The blue eye colour darkened, conveying he was uninterested; bored.  
>"Well, if it's any of your buisness - which it's not - she told me Steve wasn't a nice guy, and is advising me to dump him."<br>"She's right." Ash replied, handing her back the phone.  
>"She was." Rowan replied. "She should be back now...I need to talk to her." She sighed. "Apologise."<br>"Which reminds me, did you know she dances?"  
>Rowan laughed. "Yeah, she's auditioning for the Swan Princess in The Swan Lake performance again."<br>"Again?"  
>"She's a good dancer. Lucky 13...she came third last year...anyway...Kestrel and Jade should be back imminently and - as you're back; I'm going to go feed." With saying that, she gently brushed past him and left through the front door; pulling on some well-worn chocolate brown ugg boots.<p>

Vikki walked inside her house and was greeted by her mother.  
>"How'd it go?" Claire asked, currently drying up a dinner plate with a moist blue checkered tea towel.<br>"They asked to see me again next Wednesday."  
>"Well done, Vikki!" Claire smiled, her eyes sparkling with pride. "Maybe this year that Madison won't win."<br>"Mmm..." Vikki agreed; walking silently to her room.

After taking a quick shower and eating a slice or two of pepperoni pizza; she brushed her teeth and hair before climbing into bed; ready to enter her awaiting dream world.

**(A/N: No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 2**

The morning routine for Vikki was the usual: shower, makeup, brush hair, and brush teeth. Today she wore black leggings, a long black smock-style top which covered her bottom, a dark blue 'Superdry' hoodie and yesturdays' dark grey uggs.  
>Before leaving her bedroom, she picked up her phone; noticing the little flashing green light in the corner.<p>

'I believe you about Steve. I'm sorry. I thought Ash had put you up to it - Rowan xx'

Smiling slightly at the text, she composed a brand new one and replied along the lines of:

'It's alright, I still love you - Vikki xx'

"Victoria Harman!" She cringed. Mum.  
>"Yeah?" She jogged to the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Aren't you forgetting something?" She retraced her steps back upstairs and hugged her mum. She was about to take a step downstairs when..."I had a phone call from the ballet producers."  
>"And?" Her heart dropped - they can't be phoning to cut her from the auditions right?<br>"They said Madison can't make it this year and - as you have the possible potential - you may have the chance to be this years prima ballerina."  
>"Oh...my God..." Vikki passed out.<p>

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade had invaded the living room; talking about a rogue werewolf who'd been tracked to this town by the Night World council and - as they were the Redferns; a highly respected family - it was their job to destroy the beast as it put the rest of the Night World in jeperody from the human race finding out about it.  
>"Did you hear me, Ash?" Jade spoke to her eldest sibling who was in the kitchen.<br>"Jade. I'm not awake this early-_Ouch!_ Rowan - what?" Rubbing his shin where the eldest of his little sisters had kicked him, he turned and glared at her; his amber eyes showing he was clearly annoyed.  
>"A rogue werewolf. Three disappearances? One of which has been Madison Hall."<br>"Who the hell is that?" Ash rubbed his left temple, it was too early to process so much information all at once.  
>"Prima ballerina Swan Princess, two years running." Rowan rolled her wise looking hazel orbs.<br>"And?" He recieved another kick to his shin.  
>"And? The others have been dancers aswell."<br>Ash chuckled. "Dog's got some taste-_Ouch!_ Stop kicking me!"  
>"Ash! Pay attention! <em>Vikki<em> is a dancer! What if she's the next target or something?" Rowan was getting hysterical; she loved her best friend to pieces.  
>Even he felt a jolt of panic; but composed himself before his wise sister could sense anything. "Why would <em>I<em> care?" He shrugged, smiling lazily.  
>"Because she's my best friend."<p>

As he jumped on the bus heading for the gym, Ash noticed a certain mahogany haired, blue hooded girl sat at the back. She wasn't usually on this early bus; and, wanting to capture another glimpse of the black mark on her hand, he walked along the aisle towards the seat behind her.  
>"Vikki." He knew this was one way to get her talking. "Thanks for telling Rowan about Steve."<br>"I've told you before Ash. It's morning...but...I have to admit you were right about him. He's a complete dick."  
>He glanced at her hand. It was a tattoo. A tattoo of a dahlia flower. Either she was a witch or just 'one of those annoying humans' that had gotten hold of one of the Night World insignias. <em>'But her surname...'<em> He thought impatiently.  
>"Do you believe in...beings?" He asked, trying to be as subtle as possible. He saw her unique coloured eyes cast down to the design on his shirt and realised she was thinking the same thing - about him being 'one of those annoying humans'. Either that or she was checking him out.<br>"Depends on what you mean by...'beings'."  
>'<em>And her eyes...'<em> He thought. '_There's some witch purple in them too...'_ He shrugged. "You know. In films...werewolves and...other 'beings'."  
>"Yes." The straight up answer proved his theory correct. She was a witch. Of Harman descent; but that didn't explain why her eyes were so different from all the other witches. "And yourself?"<br>"Lamia." The one word he whispered made her look more relaxed. "When did you get that tattoo?"  
>"My mother suggested I got it done over my birth mark last month."<br>"You were born with the Dahila flower?"  
>She nodded and shrugged to show her confusion. "Yeah, my mother doesn't understand why either...she's meeting granny Harman this weekend to ask."<br>"How long will she be away for?" He was straight into business about the rogue werewolf attack on dancers.  
>"Why're you asking? I don't think a house party is a good idea at my house...for <em>obvious<em> reasons." Candles, things for different Circles, and other Night World objects.  
>He chuckled. "That's not what I meant. But it'll be kept in mind. You haven't heard?"<br>"About?" Her expression conveyed she was completely lost.  
>"About the rogue werewolf?"<br>"Is this a joke? My mother sorted all this out last year. Put a boundary spell on the town."  
>"That doesn't mean it couldn't wear off over time. Besides, dancers are the menu - that's the point I'm trying to make."<br>"You're a Redfern, Ash - you sort it out." She shrugged as if she didn't believe him. "This is my stop." She stood up and, once Ash grabbed her hand to make her wait; something happened.

But they both knew what it was. The soulmate connection.

"Ahh, an electric shock." An old woman exclaimed. "That's a bummer; especially as it looked like you were having some kind of lover's tiff." She leant towards Ash. "Quick - keep a hold of that one." As she winked, her eyes turned animalistic and were filled with age old wisdom. Her pinbadge was a black Rose. This woman was a made vampire; and she was covering up their unexpected soulmate connection so all the humans on the bus wouldn't find out about the Night World. '_And what a subtle way to do it..._' Ash rolled his unsettled eyes.  
>When Ash turned away from the lady; Vikki was gone and the made vampire pulled on his shirt so he would sit next to her when the bus began to move.<br>"Still seeing pink?" She asked rhetorically. "Master Redfern - am I correct?"  
>"I guess."<br>"I'm Layla Quinn. I believe you know my grandson, John?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "The werewolf is targeting dancers _because_ of that girl."  
>"Why? What's she done?"<br>"She hasn't done anything wrong. He just can't find the right dancer. He's looking for her because she's powerful. The most powerful witch since Edgith Harman herself."  
><em>'Woah...'<em> Ash thought. "How do you know this?"  
>"I overheard you two lovebirds talking about the Dahlia birthmark? That's never happened before - it's got to mean something! Well, Master Redfern - that's all I know and...this is my stop." Ash got up and sidestepped out of the way so she could hobble out before re-seating. "Whatever you do, Ash...look after her. If you want to know anything else...I'm afraid you're in Harman territory." She chuckled as she waddled down the aisle and clambered off the bus.<br>'_That God damn soulmate...thing!'_ He thought as he punched the seat infront of him. '_Why did I have to be such a dick to her at school?'_

Vikki had decided to call in sick.  
>"That's fine; you're a hard worker, Vikki. Get well soon - see you Monday. Bye!" She had Sunday off, which would give her more time to think.<br>_'Soulmates.'_ She thought. '_To a lamia vampire? A Redfern? This has got to be bad karma - especially as it's him!'_ She sat down on a bench in a deserted park; snow powdered the grass like sweet icing sugar.  
>"Vikki." She looked up as the husky male voice disturbed her thoughts.<br>"Steve?" She asked. '_Rowan's boyfriend.'_  
>"What have you told Rowan?" The dark haired vampire looked angry. Fuming to be precise. Dangerous.<br>"I told her the truth." He came towards her at an impossible speed; clamping a hand round her delicate throat in a stong grip.  
>"You had to mess things up didn't you." He growled. <em>'Rowan's ex-boyfriend.'<em> She re-thought.  
>"Please, Steve. Let me go." Instead, he leant forward. She closed her cerulean eyes before gasping in pain as fangs pierced her milky white neck.<p>

After taking a shower at the gym, Ash clothed himself and towel dried his longish hair quickly before heading for the bus stop.  
><em>'Vikki will be on it.<em>' He stopped walking and turned around; heading for the park instead.  
>"Steve. Stop." Even though the voice was weak and faint - Ash knew that voice. She'd told him to 'bite her' that many times.<br>He ran towards where the voice had come from and...stopped dead. Vikki was as pale as the snow and her feeble attemps of punching Steves' back were like being sprayed with crumbs.  
>"Steve." Ash growled, his voice laced with anger; his eyes dark and dangerous.<br>Rowan's ex-boyfriend stopped drinking and lifted his head.  
>"Oh. How is Rowan's brother?" The brunette wiped blood from his lips and released his strong grasp on Vikki's neck. She fell limply to the floor. "She's not dead. Infact...I think there may be a pint left in there for you." He informed Ash - who's violet eyes gave away his worry for the mahogany haired Harman witch.<br>"I have something - well, now two things..." Ash cracked his knuckles. "To do to you."  
>Steve looked down at Vikki. "Soulmates." He smirked. "Why else would you defend her next to Rowan." He cracked his own knuckles and suprisingly said: "but neither girls are worth fighting over." Then, he vanished.<br>Ash ran towards Vikki and lifted her up. The marks on her neck had healed quickly; two faint pink scars were there now. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her pale face and saw the pink haze of the soulmate connection when he did. His ever-changing eyes became unsettled because of it and when her eyes opened; his breath was caught in his throat. He'd never seen them this close up before, they truly were beautiful.

Kestrel stomped round the house angrily.  
>"Where the <em>hell<em> is he?" She exclaimed to Tiggy - Jades' cat. Tiggy hissed at the wild blonde before scampering out of the room to hide. Ash was late home and Rowan and Jade had therefore left to hunt without her.  
>She looked outside the window to see wether Ash was on his way down the road when the front door slammed shut.<br>"Ash? Is that you?" Anger surged through her, she turned the corner to go out the lounge without looking - and almost ran into her older brother...and older sisters' best friend.  
>"What happened?" She noticed the unsettled look in Ash's eyes and the fact he was supporting Vikki round her waist and her bare hand. She would've thought nothing of it...if Ash hadn't have been caring for the girl his friends used to practically beat up.<br>"I'll text Rowan." She pulled out her phone; noticing the pale pink bite wounds on the ballerina's paler than pale neck as Ash helped her onto the green couch. "Rowan's going to kill you, you know!" She exclaimed; pointing to Vikkis' neck.  
>"It wasn't me." He replied lazily; Kestrel was confused. Ash had sometimes come home and threatened to drain her before but...now he was...caring for the girl?<br>She shrugged it off as if it was just Ash not wanting to be blamed for the incident by Rowan. As she composed a brand new text message to her older sister:

'Get the hell home - something's up - Kestrel xx'

she couldn't help but notice Ash looking at Vikki with those violet eyes - even though he was across the room; pretending not to care.

Rowan and Jade arrived home within ten minutes.  
>"What-Vikki? What happened? Ash! What'd you do?" The brunette crouched next to her friend before she stood up again to face her brother.<br>"It was Steve." Was the reply she got, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green and fixed on Vikki...but his facial expression didn't give anything away, infact he looked pretty normal.  
>"Steve's going to pay for this." Kestrel's fist smacked her other palm. "If no one joins me - I'll go by myself!"<br>"No. You're not." Ash got to his feet and suprisingly placed a calming hand on his sisters shoulder. "He's dangerous. I mean - even I have to admit - Vikki is strong...her punches had no affect on him what-so-ever."  
>"But she's just a human! He's a vampire-" Jade stated.<br>"Actually, she's not."  
>"What?" Rowan asked.<br>"Don't tell me you didn't know Rowan." Ash's eyes turned amber in annoyance. "She's a witch. A Harman witch...her birthmark is a Dahila flower, she got a tattoo over it."  
>"Oh my God! Really?" Kestrel moved closer to the girl on the sofa and checked out her hand. "Jeeze...he's right."<br>"I'm always right, Kestrel." Ash rolled his innocent violet eyes.  
>"What are we going to do with her?" Jade asked.<br>"Give her...some of our blood." Rowan stated.  
>"What?" Everyone asked. "Why?"<br>"She's lost too much, she's going to _die_ otherwise!" Rowan shouted frantically.  
>"Who's going to do it?" Kestrel asked. "Ash is the strongest - but they hate each other, Rowan - you're her best friend, I'm strong - but were only aquaintances and Jade is...well...Jade."<br>"Hey!" The platinum blonde sixteen year old protested.  
>"I'll do it." Rowan picked the girl up and carried her upstairs.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Book . Sessed -**Thank you so much for an absolutely amazing first review! Please keep reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it :) I hope I don't upset you or stop you from reading this story when I say this: 'I'm doing an AshxOC soulmate story because I wasn't so keen on Mary-Lynette's character. I like her, I really do, but I wanted to write my own version and see how well it goes'. x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 3**

Vikki woke up the next morning feeling quite strange. Not _strange_ strange but...different. Stronger.  
>"Rowan?" She asked the dark silent room. The door opened a few seconds later and the brunette lamia vampire entered the room.<br>"Oh my God, are you alright? You scared me so much my blood ran cold!"  
>"You don't look so good..." Vikki noted. Rowan was a lot paler than a vampire should be. "You need to feed. Imminently...and I need to go home."<br>"Alright, well I'll walk with you...I'm guessing Ash saw you on the bus and told you about the werewolf?"  
>"Yeah, I didn't believe him at first...seriously, does it <em>need<em> to be this dark in here?"  
>"Hang on, I'll just open the curtains...he found out about your blood line then?" Vikki nodded and rubbed her eyes as beams of sunlight stretched into the room. "Does he know anything else?"<br>"Rowan...I need to tell you something...but not here."  
>"Okay, let's go to yours."<br>Vikki got to her feet and ran a hand through her hair before asking Rowan a serious question: "I thought you were a Made vampire...I didn't know your whole family were Lamia?"  
>"Oh...I'm sorry, I should've explained it better." They walked out the room and straight into a shirtless Ash. Vikki's bare arm rubbed against the blond cat's chest and it happened again. This time, infront of Rowan. The shock of the two was enough to tell Rowan that her guess was correct.<br>"You're Soulmate's?" She asked.  
>Vikki and Ash both shook their heads in a 'no' gesture.<br>"It's got to be a mistake." Vikki defended.  
>"Why would I be her Soulmate? The whole 'Soulmate' thing is a load of bull." Ash crossed his arms although his unsettled eyes conveyed it was infact the connection. His eyes were fixed on Vikki, glad she was alright after what'd happened last night. She, however, was looking at Rowan - trying to persuade her that the connection wasn't real.<br>"It explains everything now..." Rowan stated to herself. "Why you were so careing last night." She pointed to Ash. "And why you defended him and agreed with his opinion about Steve."  
>Ash put his hand up. "Actually...that was me again." He admitted. It was infact him that'd agreed with Vikki's opinion.<br>"Well...it's a change for her not to say anything bad about you."  
>"Really?" His blue-violet eyes once again shifted to the mahogany haired teen. '<em>That is a change...<em>'  
>"Anyway! Rowan, I <em>really<em> need to talk to you." Vikki turned a little pink when she felt Ash's eyes on her. She grabbed her friend and pulled her down the stairs. "Thanks for saving me!" She called up to the blonde cat. As they shut the door behind them, ready to head over the road, Vikki turned to face Rowan when she spoke.  
>"You said 'Thanks'?"<br>"What? It was the polite thing to do!" The girl defended herself.  
>"The 'polite thing to do', huh?" Rowan rolled her eyes. "Come on...what'd you want to tell me?"<br>"The other day - before Mr. It's-all-about-Ash told me about about the rogue werewolf - I was followed...fortunatley your brother made sure they didn't follow me home-"  
>"-He must've knew before us." Rowan said to herself. '<em>He must've known about the werewolf before Kestrel.'<em>  
>"I think the guy was human...no doubt Ash drank him dry but...I don't know...it was quite freaky, and now this werewolf is attacking dancers? What're they looking <em>for<em>?"  
>"I don't know...I'll have to talk to Ash...he seems to know a lot more than he let's on." Rowan replied.<p>

The two girl made it up the hill when Rowan stopped Vikki from walking any further.  
>"Stop." She said, putting an arm across the witch's path.<br>"I sense something too." Vikki replied.  
>"I'll go get help...stay right in that spot and if you see something - run." Rowan turned around but...Vikki had already gone inside.<p>

The door was already open when Vikki pushed it. She walked silently upstairs and listened very carefully. She couldn't hear anything. It was completely silent.  
>She checked her mums room first. Everything was trashed. Then the bathroom room. Trashed. The kitchen and lounge were trashed aswell. That's when she heard it. Shuffling.<br>Shuffle-shuffle, shuff-shuff, bang, voom, smash!  
>That sounded like china. It was coming from the dining room. She looked down at her hands, she wasn't really that familiar with magic - but she knew a few spells she could use if she needed them.<br>Vikki reached the door and the sounds got louder and louder. She knew what was in there, she could sense and smell it. A werewolf.  
>She tiptoed back down the hall and entered her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Her room wasn't trashed. This was the last room the werewolf was going to search through.<br>_'Crap!_' She thought. Her heart rate increased and she began to panic, her breathing increased, she couldn't hear the wolf in the dining room anymore which means he was heading her way. '_Think fast!'_ She thought. She climbed out her window and onto the garage roof she heard a loud bang and a thud as the bedroom door was kicked in and before she knew it...something had her by her long hair.

Rowan reached her house in a split second. "Ash! Kestrel! Jade!" All three vampires were there quickly, except Ash who walked silently down the stairs - still shirtless.  
>"Yeah?" He asked dully, his eyes a deep blue, conveying his boredom.<br>"Firstly - put on a shirt and two Vikki's in trouble and everyone needs to be at hers. Now!"  
>"Why?" He asked. He still sounded bored and uninterested although his eyes still changed to a blue-violet to show his concern.<br>"There's someone in her house and _she's gone in!_" Rowan growled at him.  
>That's when Ash felt it. Vikki's feelings. Her heart was pounding and he was engulfed with her feeling of panic.<br>"What's happening?" Rowan grabbed his arms; staring into his blank face.  
>"Get over there you three. Now." He ran upstairs and within two seconds he was out the front door wearing a shirt.<p>

Vikki shot some magic at him - making him let go of her hair. He stumbled backwards before lunging at her - his jaws opening and snapping at her, she stepped backwards and slipped off the side of the garage - he followed her off the edge. Vikki managed to grab hold of the side of the roof as the werewolf hit the floor below, letting out a yelp as he landed on his arm in the rose bushes. That's when Kestrel, Jade and Rowan appeared below her, fighting the wolf and chasing him into the trees.  
>Vikki tried to pull herself onto the roof again - but couldn't, her feet were slipping on the icy wall and her hands were growing numb from the cold snow on the roof.<br>_'Just hang in there._' She thought, rolling her eyes. Her hands slipped and she let go. "Crap!"  
>But prickly thorns she didn't meet, the jolting shock of the familiar Soulmate connection rippled down her arm as Ash's hand grasped her wrist, hauling her onto the garage roof. They lay on the snow for a few minutes. Vikki looked up when she felt his eyes on her face, his eyes were unsettled and he was looking at her intensely.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked.  
>She nodded. "I'm fine." Looking down at her wrist when the pink fuzz didn't leave her vision, she noticed her was still holding onto her. "Thanks. Again."<br>He smirked and let go, his eyes changed to amber; he was clearly amused at something. "You owe me three times now."  
>She chuckled and closed her eyes. "I'm sure I'll pay you back someday."<br>"I'm sure you will." He shrugged. "I understand you don't like being in someone's debt."  
>Her eyes snapped open. "Especially not yours." She glanced at him, his eyes were blue; showing he was innocent.<br>"What's wrong with being in my debt?"  
>"What do you think?" She frowned in disbelief. Was he really asking that question? He chuckled, his eyes changing to amber. She clicked her fingers, a blue flash emitting from them. "I better start tidying up before my mother comes home and moans at me."<br>"How long'll it take you?" He asked, confused - his eyes violet. He didn't know why he was confused...it was something about her power that threw him off.  
>She shrugged. "Five or ten minutes, why?"<br>"Hoping it won't take long so I don't have to help."  
>"You were thinking of helping?"<br>"No...I was thinking of running. Cleaning isn't my thing..."  
>"Ash?" He turned to look at her. "Get off my roof."<br>His eyes flashed a bright golden-hazel in amusement and he smirked. "Shout if you're in trouble."  
>"I wasn't in trouble...I was just...hanging around."<br>He smirked before jumping off the garage roof (being careful not to land in the rose bushes) and running off into the woods to help his sisters with the werewolf.

That evening, the Redfern girls went over to Vikki's to have a chat about the werewolf.  
>"We lost sight of him." Kestrel informed the witch.<br>"So we've decided that someone should stay with you each night to make sure you're safe." Jade smiled.  
>"Alright-"<br>"-But not Ash. He's a boy. You're his type." Rowan gave her a stern look.  
>Vikki rolled her eyes. "As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted." She glared at her best friend playfully. "Alright, but...what about feeding? I mean, I don't mind being a donor sometimes."<br>"When whoever stays with you goes hunting, someone else will come stay here. Think of it like shifts." Kestrel shrugged. "We'll all be going to hunt tomorrow when you're at dance, so we'll be fuelled."  
>"Speaking of shifts, what about work?-Oh God! My audition is tomorrow!" Her hands clasped round her mouth. The three vampires looked at each other before smiling.<br>"Ash gets the bus with you doesn't he?" Jade asked.  
>"Everyday, why?"<br>"He'll go with you." Rowan smiled. "But...you better be nice to each other." Kestrel added with a big grin. Vikki glared at Rowan.  
>"Alright! I told them about the Soulmate connection!" She held her hands up in defense. "I'll stay here tonight, then Jade, then Kestrel, it'll be a cycle like that, okay?"<br>"Okay. Just...don't do a werewolf and trash the house! I've only just finished cleaning up!" The girls began laughing, and it wasn't long before Kestrel and Jade went home.

The werewolf had made it out of the woods and escaped the three vampires following him. He shifted into his human form and pulled his hood up when he reached the town, then he headed towards the dance studios.  
>Using a keycard to let himself in, he made his way towards a locker. He opened it, and pulled out a black duffell bag. Looking left and right as he wandered down the corridor and back into the woods, he dumped the bag roughly on the floor when he reached a clearing, miles away from the town before taking a deep breath to relax his muscles from earlier. He had been that close to her.<br>The muffling cry coming from inside the large bag reminded him of why he was there. Unzipping the bag he dragged out the ballerina from inside. Her wirsts, knees and ankles had brown rope tied tightly around them and she had grey duct tape over her mouth.  
>"Hello Madison." He grinned widely as he showed her the silver dagger he was holding. She screamed against the duct tape. But when the sharp knife came down on her...not even vampires would be able to hear her scream for help.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Book . Sessed** - Yes, Mary-Lynette is hard to write for (I tried to write one of my stories with her, but it failed, so I didn't post it!) Steve will appear more in later chapters ;) I'm currently ahead of this chapter (I'm writing Chapter 9 as we speak!) and the chapters get even longer! I try to begin a chapter with the characters waking up and then finishing the chapter when the characters go to bed xD I find it easier to write that way, and I have no idea why! :) x

**glassangelrose** - Thank you for adding this story to you Alert's list :) I'm trying to update a chapter every Monday :) I hope you like the story so far x

**Sportyno1** - Thank you for adding this story to your Story Alert list :) I hope this story will be a success x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 4**

The alarm clock scared both the girls awake the next morning.  
>"You better hope Ash didn't feel that." Rowan chuckled. "He'd just take the piss out of you for it."<br>Launching the clock across the room Vikki turned to her best friend and shrugged. "I'll just zap him if he does."  
>"Vikki, go get ready for your dance audition." Rowan tugged the duvet off the mahogany haired teen and tried to get back to sleep. Vikki groaned before heading towards the bathroom.<br>After her shower, Vikki tied her damp waves into a messy ponytail before starting on her makeup. On went the moisturiser and mascara before she got dressed in light blue skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved, v-neck jumper. Grabbing her keys and phone from the bedside table, Rowan mumbled a 'Good Luck' before Vikki jogged downstairs and towards the front door. She pulled on her grey ugg boots before noticing - once again - the door was open.  
>"Rowan?" Vikki called.<br>The vampire was downstairs in a flash. "I did wake up in the night...but I didn't come downstairs." Rowan said.  
>"Okay, umm...be careful today, yeah?"<br>They hugged before Vikki set out for the bus stop, pulling on her red 'Abercrombie & Fitch' hoodie on the way down the hill.

Ash wasn't at the bus stop today. Glad of the peace, she stepped on...but the peace wasn't glad of her.  
>"Hey...look who we have here." Vikki stopped, it was the guys who used to bully her with Ash at school. She resumed her journey and sat in her normal seat, situated in the middle of the bus.<br>"Victoria, you've turned into a pretty little thing." Two guys came over and sat on the seats behind her and then there was the one who sat on the seat infront.  
>"Leave me alone now guys." She glared at the guy infront of her and crossed her arms.<br>"But we've kinda missed your company." The one infront - obviously the leader of the three - stated. He was sat backwards on the seat so he could face Vikki. "Well, _I_ have especially." He winked.  
>"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone afterwards." Vikki growled.<br>"Yeah well, babe..." He smirked. "Come on...don't tell me you don't miss me?"  
>"Actually I don't. And I have enough from the missing member as it is, thanks."<br>"Ash still lives round here?" One from the back exclaimed. "I thought he moved to Las Vegas."  
>"Actually no, he's right here." Vikki hadn't noticed the bus had rolled to a stop until Ash spoke. She'd never been so relieved they shared the same bus in all her life.<br>"Have fun." She mumbled to the blonde cat as she got to her feet and left the bus. Shamefully, Ash had followed her...and so did the other three.  
>"We're not finished yet, Victoria."<br>"Believe me, Jackson, I think we are." She began walking along the pavement towards the next bus stop when someone grabbed her wrist. It wasn't Ash. "Don't touch me." She growled.  
>"What're you going to do, Princess?" She punched him and he stumbled backwards.<br>"Trust me. Next time. I'll hit harder."  
>"And believe me when I say, I hit harder than she does." Ash stated.<br>"You're on _her_ side now?" Jackson growled.  
>"Look, it's been two years, I haven't seen you, and I see her everyday." His eyes were black and dangerous. He could sense Vikki's growing impatience and the need to get out of there.<br>"You really don't think you and a _girl_ can take us three do you?"  
>"You'd be suprised." Ash replied, his eyes glacier ice green in hatred, then they changed to simple green...and very persuasive.<p>

Ash pulled Vikki onto the next bus just as the doors were closing.  
>"How'd you do<em> that<em>?" She asked, taking a seat. They got away much easier than she had thought.  
>He sat next too her. "Vampires have strong telepathic abilities, we can persuade people to do things or send them to sleep...when did you learn to <em>punch<em> like that?"  
>She shrugged. "Something you <em>have<em> to learn when you're a 'vulnerable' dancer." She used her fingers as air quotes.  
>He smiled one of his disarming smiles, she looked into his eyes, they were a beautiful golden-hazel, signifying his amusement. "What?" He asked.<br>"Nothing." She smiled. "You're eyes are pretty." She stood up and climbed off the bus once it rolled to a stop. He was hot on her heels.  
>"So are yours." He said to himself, watching her retreating back as she disapeared into the dance studio. He made sure she went in and closed the door behind her before he made his way along the pavement and towards the gym at the end of the road.<p>

After her audition, Vikki was about to enter her locker room when she heard someone hyperventilating, as she walked past a door, it was held slightly ajar so she walked slowly towards it to listen.  
>"She's a dancer here. Where is she?" The voice was male and gruff; she didn't recognise it...she peeked round the corner and saw the man standing there wearing a black leather jacket and he had long blood red hair...but before she could see anything else...<br>"Vikki?" She jumped and turned to face her dance teacher. "Come on, they're calling you back."

Ash climbed aboard the bus and took a seat, and it wasn't long before Vikki joined him. Storming straight past everyone and sitting at the back on her own, plugging in her earphones. The bus began to move. Ash got up, walked down the aisle and sat next to her. Pulling out her earphones.  
>"I don't need to look at you to know you're pissed off and confused about something." He said, his eyes blue with innocence.<br>She glared at him and stuck her earphones in again. He pulled them out. "I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, putting her iPod away anyway.  
>"You didn't get it did you?" He reffered to the final ballet auditions. She sighed and shook her head. "There's always next year."<br>"No, there's not." She replied. "I said to my mother: 'I've tried out for four years and come third place every time, if I don't get it this year - I'll try something new.'"  
>"Well...what're you going to do?"<br>She shrugged. "Don't know yet. Mother want's me to decide on a Circle."  
>"Right." He nodded in understanding. "And why are you so worried?" She glanced at him. "That doesn't matter."<br>"Tell me...or I'll snoop for an answer." He meant buisness, his eyes were a crafty and persuasive hellebore green.  
>She broke the eye contact and shook her head. "Don't you do that to me Ash Redfern, I know where you live and I know your sisters."<br>"Oh _no_, I'm _shaking_." He rolled his eyes.  
>He frowned, Vikki felt...frightened?<p>

The bus rolled to a stop, he grabbed her hooded wrist and pulled her off the bus.  
>"Vikki. Something happened...tell me." His eyes were a blue-violet, showing his concern.<br>"No. I don't think..." She trailed off and frowned in confusion. The black leather jacket of the man she saw earlier was standing across the road, watching from them in the trees, his hair could not be seen... "Hey!" She called over to him, he turned on his heel and began running.  
>"Who's that?" Ash growled, his eyes black, showing he was dangerous.<br>"I saw him earlier." She looked at him. "In Mandy's lockeroom." Ash felt that same feeling from Vikki again...for some reason she was frightened, and he wanted to know why. "Forget it. It was probobly nothing." She crossed her arms and pulled her hood up before begining the journey along the pavement towards home.  
>A thought struck him and his eyes changed to a golden-hazel. "I thought of a way you can pay me back."<br>"The first one? Or all of them?" She failed to stop walking, he jogged to catch up with her.  
>"Just one."<br>"And that is?" _'If it's dirty then...no._' Ash chuckled at her thought.  
>"I want your number." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.<br>"My mobile number?"  
>He rolled his amusement filled eyes, "no, your <em>house<em> number. Yes, your mobile number."  
>"Fine." She pulled out her Blackberry.<p>

After what'd happened the other night, Ash walked Vikki to the door.  
>"Jade should be inside." He said.<br>She gave him a thumbs up as she jogged up the stairs. Feeling inside her pockets for her keys she sighed. "I must've dropped them somewhere." Not thinking very much of it, she looked around for any humans before creating a key from blue magic.  
>"Witches can do that?" Ash asked.<br>"_I_ can. But only for a few seconds." She opened the door before dropping the key on the floor, it exploded into a small aqua cloud of sapphire coloured dust.  
>"I know where to come if I need a key." His eyes were still on the blue dust. "See you on the bus tomorrow."<br>"No, you won't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I have no need getting the bus anymore. I don't need to go to the Studio." She went inside and shut the door as Ash walked down the hill and across the road towards home.

Vikki met Jade upstairs in the lounge.  
>"How did the audition go?"<br>"I didn't get through."  
>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"<br>Vikki shrugged. "I doesn't matter...well, I would've liked to be in the production but hey, karma I guess."  
>"Why karma? What did you do?"<br>"Trying to do too many things at once. Dance; Job; werewolf; Ash's old buddies; perv's on busses...the usual."  
>"What do you mean 'Ash's old buddies'?"<br>"Had a run in. I didn't know your brother was a strong telepath."  
>"Yeah, Rowan, Kestrel and I aren't that strong but...almost everyone knows Ash is too bad for his own good. That's what our Great Aunt Opal keeps saying."<br>"He wasn't that bad today."  
>Jade was stunned. "You're growing soft on him aren't you."<br>"No! Of course not!" Even the witch couldn't hide her slight blush.  
>"Yeah right." Jade smiled warmly. "He's growing soft on you. He was really worried yesturday, I swear he checks out this connection of yours regularly."<br>"Great." Vikki rolled her eyes. "He can't hear what we're talking about _now_ can he?"  
>"I don't think so. I think it's just feelings...he'll know what you're thinking sometimes."<br>"I know_ that_ part, I just wanted to make sure." She went quiet.  
>"Something's troubling you." Jade stated. "I know I'm not Rowan but...you can tell me, if you want."<br>"I saw something I don't think I should have seen."  
>"Where? At the Studio?"<br>Vikki nodded. "It was after my audition..." She trailed off when Jade looked towards the lounge door. "What is it?" She whispered.  
>"Is your mum coming home today?"<br>"She went to see Granny Harman...she wouldn't be back today, especially at night."  
>"It's a key."<br>Vikki's hand met her mouth, "I lost mine today, I had to make one to get back in." Both girls stood up, tiptoed across the room and leant over the banister to look downstairs. A shadow of a savage animal appeared on the wall.  
>"That's the werewolf." Jade whispered, clutching onto Vikki. "Let's get<em> out<em> of here!"  
>They ran as quietly as they could into Vikki's bedroom and onto the garage roof. "Jade...go and get Rowan and Kestrel...and Ash."<br>"Where are you going?" The young vampire exclaimed.  
>"To get my phone!"<br>"It's not worth it!"  
>"It is if whoever it is contacts any of the Harmans!"<br>"I'll get it! I'm faster - you get help!"  
>"No! Ash'll kill me if I let you go in there alone!"<br>"Same with me if I let you!"  
>"Jade. Go." Vikki headed back in through the window. Jade had no option but to run to her house and alert the rest of the Redferns.<p>

Vikki made it into the lounge and...whoever the savage beast was...was in their human form, but this time, he had a hood pulled up over his head.  
>"Oh my God...it's <em>you<em>?" She saw the leather jacket.  
>"Suprised?"<br>"Actually I am...how'd you get my keys?" Vikki glanced at her phone next to her on the table. "Who are you? Why are you here?"  
>"Me?-" He ignored the 'keys' question.<br>"-I know you're a werewolf...but who are you..." She trailed off when the man in the black leather jacket pointed behind her, she turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with a second person. "There's two of you?"  
>"Yeah." The second voice was also male. "I'm the werewolf."<br>"To answer your second question..." The man got to his feet. "We're here for you."  
>"Why? Are you going to kill me?"<br>"It depends." The werewolf replied.  
>"On?"<br>"Wether or not you're going to be a good girl or not." The man smirked, Vikki saw a ring on his finger and obscure design of a black iris was on it. He was a Lamia vampire.

Jade was running home when she bumped into Ash, he'd felt Vikki's feeling's of being frightened, confused and when she began to panic.  
>"What's happening?" He asked.<br>"The werewolf's in there - go help her! I'll get Rowan and Kestrel!"  
>Ash disappeared towards Vikki's house and jumped onto of the garage. (A silent entry would be more effective than kicking down the front door). He climbed through her bedroom window before walking silently across the landing. He could hear them. In the lounge. There were three voices. All of which...he recognised, but didn't know where from.<br>"How're the Redferns?" The vampire asked.  
>"Why do you want to know?"<br>"Didn't we say we weren't going to hurt you unless you were co-operative?" The werewolf grasped her by the throat and lifted her off the floor.  
>"Jackson, put her down." The vampire commanded. <em>'Jackson?'<em> Ash thought.

_'Vikki, it's Ash...ask them why they're after you._' Sending her a mind link, Ash felt her become panicked and shocked when it reached her. '_Calm down, otherwise they'll know I'm here.'_ She then felt relieved.  
>"What do you want from me?" She asked.<br>"Sit." Jackson commanded, she obeyed the command and seated herself in the brown leather armchair. Next to her phone. She pocketed it.  
>"Don't be so harsh Jackson. We don't want her to run and end up like the others." The vampire looked down at Vikki. "Your dancer friends are dead by the way."<br>"I gathered that when they went missing." She replied, clenching her fists.  
>"Anyway. News broke out that there's a wildpower in this town...more specifically...from the dance studio."<br>"And you're after me because?" She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, and was afraid they'd hear it.  
>"You were next on the list to check. And...you're a Harman, so we don't <em>need<em> to kill you afterwards for knowing about the Night World...unless we think otherwise." Jackson smiled, revealling inch long yellow fangs. "I know you're there Ash. You can come out."  
>When he didn't, Vikki wondered what he was doing and where he was. "Jackson. Go look, I'll keep the witch busy."<br>"Who are you?" Vikki asked. "I've seen you before, multiple times...even at the dance studio, I recognise your jacket...who are you?"  
>"Do you really want to know? Especially being such good friends with my family?" A lock of blood red hair fell out from his hood.<p>

It wasn't until Jade, Rowan and Kestrel crossed the road and entered Vikki's house that they realised Ash wasn't the only vampire inside.  
>"Is that...who I think it is?" Rowan asked.<br>"We better hope not." Kestrel stated the obvious. "He's evil, we don't want Vikki teaming up with him."  
>"Is it just me or is it too quiet in here?" Jade asked. The whimper of a werewolf caught their attention, it was coming from outside. In the woods.<br>"I'll go. You two stay and help Vikki." Kestrel suggested.

The hood came off and the mass of blood red hair cascaded onto the Lamia's shoulders.  
>"When I ask about my family...I'm genuinly asking how they are-"<br>"-Ask us yourself, Uncle." Rowan said from behind the man.  
>"My dear Rowan - and Jade, my haven't you grown up fast." Hunter smiled and held out his arms in a warm embrace towards the girls. They walked straight past him and towards Vikki, flanking the witch's sides.<br>"Why're you after her?" Jade asked.  
>"My dear Jade, you're too young for this, I'm sure Rowan would understand..."<br>"I'm not a child!" She snapped in frustration. '_Rowan, take Vikki to our house, I'll keep Uncle busy.'_ "I'm all grown up now."  
>"Hold it right there." Hunter held up his hand to Rowan and Vikki who'd began to sneak away. "I still need to test your powers, Victoria."<br>"Why?" Kestrel and Ash appeared.  
>"Where's Jackson?" Hunter asked.<br>"Oh you know..." Ash shrugged. "Dead."  
>"I thought he was your friend, Ash." The blonde haired cat shrugged again. "Are my own family going to turn their backs on me to just defend a little witch?"<br>"Umm..._yeah_? What does it_ look_ like?" Jade said in a 'no-duh' tone.  
>"Jade..." Rowan sighed.<br>"I'm suprised at you four...especially my nephew. I thought you were the badest vampire around, surely you'd want to be my apprentice?"  
>Ash was silent. After a few seconds he walked towards Hunter and said: "I'd rather be staked." Coming from Ash? That was saying something.<br>"Have it your way then." Hunter shrugged and as quick as a flash, made a dash for wooden dagger in his boot.  
>"No!" The four girls screamed, a small blue flash appeared in either of Vikki's hands. Hunter paused. Ash hadn't stirred (either that or he just quickly pulled himself together) it seemed as though he hadn't even been fased by it. "It<em> is<em> you." Hunter turned to look at Vikki.  
>"What?" She had no time to react as he came at her, suddenly, the Redfern sisters were standing infront of her, Ash infront of them.<br>"Huh." Hunter couldn't think of a plan. Then he sped to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be back-"  
>"-Heard it all before." Ash called back.<br>Everyone turned to Vikki. "You're a wildpower?" Kestrel asked.  
>"This is so cool!" Jade stated. "I'll launch a stake at Ash and you've got to defend-"<br>"-Jade!" Vikki protested. "You're not going to launch a stake at _anyone_...not in _my_ house anyway..."  
>Ash's eyes changed from an innocent blue colour to golden-hazel in amusement. "So you're a wildpower...you know what this means don't you-"<br>"-The mystery of the birthmark is solved?" Vikki cut in.  
>"Err...actually I'd forgotten about that, but, no. It means whatever Circle you choose, will have an impact on the whole world...humans included."<br>"Jeeze, pressure much." Vikki rolled her eyes.  
>Ash shrugged. "No pressure, just...a huge amount of responsibility."<br>The phone rang, Jade and Vikki screamed. Vikki stared at the phone for a few seconds, everyone was silent.  
>"Aren't you going to get that?" Ash seated himself on the sofa.<br>Vikki cleared her throat and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
>Rowan giggled silently. "Phone voice." She opened her mouth in shock when her best friend shot her the middle finger in response.<br>"What? Really?...Okay...yes! Of course!..Thank you so much!" She hung the phone back on the hook and lunged for Rowan - knocking the lamia vampire to the floor.  
>"I'm back in the game! Oh Yeah! Say hello to at least second place for the Swan Princess! I got another chance tomorrow!"<br>"Wow! Congratulations!" The Redfern sisters chorused.  
>"Congrats." Ash said, his eyes shone violet conveying he was suspicious. <em>'Looks like I will see you on the bus tomorrow.<em>' Ash sent a mind link to Vikki.  
><em>'Well, I'm warning you now...you're in for a whole lot of grumpiness if you annoy me.'<em>  
>'<em>So I'll just be my charming self then?'<em> His eyes flashed golden-hazel in amusement. Vikki rolled her cerulean eyes at his sarcasm.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Book . Sessed** - The only reason I write them in advance is so, if I get busy or something and don't have enough time to write the long chapters, I can just do a quick post, it's really just to keep my lovely reviewers patient lol xD Yes, the creepy werewolf does need a new hobby, I couldn't agree with you more there! I'll update every Monday...until I run out of chapter of course! Thanks for the review and also thank you for suggesting this story to other readers, my heart's filled with joy! :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Jade woke up at Vikki's house as the alarm went off.  
>"Vikki...can you turn that thing off?" She asked. About thirty seconds later when the annoying 'beep' carried on going, Jade rolled over. Vikki was gone. "Vikki?" She shouted.<br>There was a few minutes silence and Jade began to worry. Jumping out of bed and running out the room in her 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas, Jade saw Vikki in the lounge...dancing. She'd already done her makeup and got dressed in black leggings, white ballet shoes with ribbons wrapped round the ankle, a white camisole and a long black cardigan.  
>The mahogany haired ballerina spun round gracefully on the tip of her toe, caught sight of Jade and leaped six foot in the air in shock. "Sorry, I didn't see you there!" She looked like she just saw a ghost.<br>"Sorry! That was really good! I always get dizzy when I do that! Your alarm's going off by the way..."  
>"Oh, ok, sorry it woke you up, I'll turn it off and then go to dance."<br>"Good luck!" Jade gave her a hug before heading back to bed.

Ash sat on the bus at the back listening to his iPod or...Vikki's iPod, which he'd taken yesturday. He looked up once she took a seat beside him.  
>"You're late." He stated, his eyes shone blue-violet with concern.<br>"I couldn't find my iPod." Ash pocketed it quickly.  
>"Really? That's too bad..."<br>She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?" She asked as the bus began to move.  
>"Why would you think that?" He asked, his eyes turned golden-hazel in amusement.<br>"You're getting shifty...and your eyes have changed colour." She smirked and held out her hand. "Now give it back."  
>"Alright, so I borrowed it-"<br>"-without permission."  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Err..." She took a sarcastic pause as if to think about it. "Yes."  
>He handed the iPod over, and his hand met hers, they both jumped. "I hate these electric shocks."<br>Vikki ran a hand through her mahogany hair - still seeing pink. "Same." Pocketing the iPod, the bus rolled to a stop. They both got off and Vikki began walking towards the Studio.  
>"Vikki." Ash said. She turned to face him. "Be careful." His eyes shone a blue-violet colour, conveying he was concerned.<br>"Why?" She asked, confusion clearly evident; aswell as shock - Ash had never said that too her before.  
>"Something isn't right...I don't know why." His eyes turned violet, showing he was suspicious.<br>He was expecting a comeback...or something to stake his ego, "alright." He was suprised...was this trust? Then they went in their seperate directions.

After the audition, Vikki met the other ballerina in the corridor.  
>"Good luck!" The girl smiled a smile that was completely fake.<br>"Thanks." Vikki replied holding her delicate hand out to shake the other girls. "No hard feelings right?"  
>The girl smiled more warmly and Vikki saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. They shook hands. "No hard feelings...it's Vikki right?"<br>"Yeah, you came second last year?"  
>"I'm Sarah, and...no...I came fifth."<br>"Oh wow, you must've been working hard this year."  
>"Yeah..." She sighed. It didn't go unoticed by Vikki that the girl seemed quite uncomfortable and...edgy.<br>"Come on girls...back on stage please." The choreographer ushered the two girls on stage.

Ash towel dried his hair after taking a shower. He'd been thinking about Vikki all day...well not _Vikki_ constantly, but the Dance Studio in general...why was he so suspicious? And why did he have the feeling of hatred towards the main man? His eyes turned glacier ice green at the thought. "I'm hungry."

Ash was late for the bus...good thing too. Vikki was furious beyond belief. As the doors were closing, in jumped the blonde haired cat himself. He looked at her...frowned and had the look 'was I right to be suspicious?' before walking towards her and sitting on the seat infront and facing her.  
>"Why the long face?" He smirked, golden-hazel eyes stared at her in amusement. "You didn't get the main part did you?"<br>"Oh, I got the part alright. Half of it."  
>"<em>Half<em> of it?"  
>"The Swan Princess has two dances. The white swan - pure and girly. The black swan - the flirty and seductive side."<br>"And which one are you, might I ask?"  
>"Well, Sarah was blonde and dances slowly, so what d'you think?"<br>"The black swan?" He smiled lazily, his eyes a crafty hellebore green. "So what? You're the seductive swan, but...why're you so angry? You got the main part."  
>"That's not the point."<br>"What is the point then? Care to enlighten me?" She could tell he'd just eaten. He was over-confident and cocky, quicker with his words and had a subtle glow to his...handsome face. She found herself having to tear her eyes off of him.  
>"Not really." He lost the smirk, his eyes were changing between amber and violet; annoyed and suspicious.<br>"Don't make me look inside your mind."  
>"You wouldn't anyway." She snapped, crossing her arms.<br>"Is that what you really think?" She nodded making him sigh. "Fine then." He moved out of his seat to sit next to her before grabbing her wrist, creating sparks between them.  
>"Ash, there's people!" She whispered harshly; trying to pry her wrist out of his grip, but as he'd just eaten, he was at his maximum strength! There was only one way she was going to get out of this...<p>

Kestrel sat in Vikki's lounge waiting for the ballerina to come home. She was five minutes late already! Not wanting to leave the house incase Vikki came back and was by herself and...patience getting the better of the wild blonde, she decided to text her brother to see if Vikki was on the bus. But she needn't send the message. The door slammed as the mahogany haired witch stormed into the lounge.  
>"What's happened?" Kestrel asked.<br>"Your brother really...makes me..." She let out a frustrated groan before launching herself onto the couch - face first.  
>After the long awaited sigh to let Kestrel know she could speak, she asked: "How was Dance?"<br>"God."  
>"Was that the wrong question to ask?"<br>"No, it's fine...I got half the part." After explaining what 'half the part' meant, Kestrel sighed.  
>"And...why are you so mad about that?"<br>She sighed. "That's exactly what Ash thought before he forced the Soulmate Connection on me to find out what it was."  
>"Oh...<em>that's<em> what he did...what a dick! Did he find out why?" The blonde asked.  
>Vikki shook her head. "When he wouldn't let go...I kind of...elbowed him."<br>Kestrel grimaced. "Do I _want_ to know where?"  
>"I don't think you do."<p>

...Ash staggered into the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas before heading slowly into the lounge to sit on the sofa. Situating the bag of frozen peas on his groin - he unconciously made Jade leave the room.  
>"Hey, Ash-oh..." Rowan stopped in the doorway. "Do I ask what happened?"<br>"Ask Vikki." Came the reply.  
>"Do I <em>want<em> to ask Vikki?" The wise brunette asked.  
>Ash sighed. "Something happened at her dance thing...don't look at me like that - it had nothing to do with me!"<br>"Did I say it _did_?" Rowan defended himself.  
>"No. But I know you were thinking it." Ash tapped his temple and shifted the bag of peas. "She wouldn't tell me what it was, so I used the Soulmate connection and she completely overreacted and punched me."<br>"She 'overreacted'?"  
>"You don't believe me?" His eyes turned an innocent blue.<br>"Why did she overreact? What aren't you telling me?"  
>Ash sighed. "I <em>forced<em> the Soulmate Connection on her."  
>Jade grimaced as she entered the room behind her sister. "Jeeze Ash, that's almost as bad as raping someone!"<br>Rowan rolled her eyes as Ash replied: "Jade, it's nothing like raping someone! Why would you bring _that_ up?"  
>"Just...I don't know! This is awkward...I'm just going to leave now..."<br>"I think that would be for the best..." Rowan and Ash chimed with their eyes closed.  
>Once Jade was out of the room, Rowan sat in the armchair opposite her brother.<br>"You can't force the Soulmate connection on her, Ash." Rowan started, sternly. "Other than the fact it's rude and unfair, she will close up even more and not tell you anything! Believe me, just because she's your Soulmate, it doesn't mean she's going to tell you anything straight away...I'm her best friend - even I have to give her some time."  
>"But Rowan...something isn't right-"<br>"-I know Ash, I can feel it too, and I'm sure she knows what it is for her to do..._that_!" She pointed at the peas. "When you did...what you did...but." She sighed. "Just wait for her to be ready to tell someone."  
>"You know that's not like me, Rowan." He smiled lazily, his eyes a blue palor, conveying he was innocent.<br>"That." She pointed to the peas again. "Is a reason to show you, even Vikki knows that's not like you...also, that's her _verbal_ warning." She smiled sweetly, even though hitting someone wouldn't count as a warning...let alone verbal.  
>"Hitting someone counts as a verbal warning now?" His eyes turned blue-violet in worry. Rowan sighed and left the room.<p>

"What a _slut_." Kestrel gasped. "Are you sure?"  
>"She told me herself...I mean, I want the part...but not enough to do <em>that<em>." Vikki sipped her water. "I think she felt bad and told me because I said 'no hard feelings' before we got the results."  
>"It's also wierd how she's the 'pure' side of the Swan Princess."<br>"Look Kestrel, our personalities have nothing to do with it otherwise I'd be the white swan...he went on hair colour and the fact I dance faster. The black swan dances fast, she dances slow which is what the white swan does."  
>"I didn't know you were a virgin...I thought you and Jackson had...you know. Done it."<br>"He says that just to boost his ego infront of his mates, I agreed to go along with it - so he'd leave me alone."  
>"You know Ash is no angel-"<br>"-Kestrel-"  
>"-But he actually believed Jackson."<br>Vikki shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's guys for you...and liars." She pointed to herself at the last word before shrugging. "Oh well, he's gone now." She referred to the werewolf. "Steve hasn't been pestering Rowan has he?"  
>Kestrel frowned. "I'm not sure...she <em>is<em> on her phone a lot, and manages to keep a permanent block on her mind so we don't know anything. But we respect her privacy - so we don't snoop. I think the block is mostly for Ash's benefit."  
>"I can sort of block him out now...it was kind of wearing off due to the connection thing...that's why I had to hit him."<br>"Nice one." Kestrel smiled. "He really underestimates how smart you are, you know?"  
>"I thought as much." Vikki yawned mid sentance. She then noticed Kestrel looked like Rowan did the other night. Paler than she should be. "You haven't eaten." She moved her hair away from her neck. "Come on." Kestrel was about to protest. "Come on Kestrel! You know I won't bite." Vikki smiled and Kestrel accepted.<br>"I'll only take a little - enough to satisfy me until tomorrow."  
>"That's fine, don't worry." A sharp pain emitting from her neck and that was it.<br>When Kestrel was done, she licked the fang wounds - allowing them to heal before pulling away and wiping her mouth.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Anything for a friend." The two girls smiled.

Ash climbed out of bed to go get some water. When he walked past Rowan's room, however, he stopped. He could hear frantic tapping noises and...she was crying. He knocked on the door.  
>"Hang on!" She called. He heard movement before his sister opened the door. She leant on the frame. "What?" She covered up really well. The only thing that gave herself away was the slight redness under her eyes.<br>"Everything alright?" Ash asked, putting on a front - even his eyes were deep-blue (tainted with violet), conveying he was uninterested (and concerned).  
>"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't it be?" No doubt she knew why he was there.<br>"Nothing." He shrugged before turning round and heading downstairs. "Just to let you know, Rowan...I'm not stupid, and you know I hate Steve for several reasons already. Just give me the word."  
>She didn't say anything. Just closed the door. She thought about what Ash had said and mentally deciphered the meaning. He was being a protective older brother. He knew what she had been doing. He knew she had been crying. He knew why. And he was waiting for her too give him permission before he inflicked any kind damage upon her ex-boyfriend.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** -Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) I'm glad you like my OC :) I hoep you enjoyed this chapter x

**Book . Sessed - **You like and hate Hunter? So...you dislike him, haha, same lol! :) Thank you for your review and I hopy you enjoyed this chapter :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 6**

Kestrel sensed the alarm was about to penetrate her ear drums and threw it against the wall with an almighty crash.  
>"What the-!" Vikki jumped out of bed, her hands blazing with blue magic.<br>"-I didn't want your usual routine of screaming awake..." Half asleep, the wild blonde lamia vampire snuggled under the warm covers of the bed.  
>"Oh, alright...I have to get up."<br>"Whatever you do..._don't_ apologise to Ash...he'll make you feel guilty - the only form of peace you'll get is the silence."  
>"Thanks for the warning." Vikki headed towards the bathroom. Even though Jackson was dead, she hoped his friends Rick and Matt weren't on the bus again.<p>

Ash rolled out of bed and took a shower. Pulling on his grey tracksuit bottoms and a black polo shirt, he rubbed the mop of wet ash-blonde hair vigorously - drying it almost instantly.  
>He headed downstairs and grabbed his keys as he left for the bus.<br>Ash sat at the back and was soon joined by Vikki - who sat on the seat infront of him. Not only was _he_ going to play the silent card.

After a while, Ash knew he was going to win. He sensed Vikki was feeling guilty and her patience was wearing thin.  
>"I apologise." She turned round suddenly. If he hadn't have been expecting it - he would've jumped. "How's your..." She cut herself off before looking down and then back at his face.<br>He couldn't help but smirk. "Still able to have kids if that's what you're thinking."  
>She rolled her eyes and then frowned in shock and disbelief. "<em>You<em>. Think about having kids?"  
>He shrugged. "Someday. I suppose I am lamia for a reason. Why?"<br>"You just...didn't seem to be the kind of person too think about that."  
>"I might suprise you." He winked, she rolled her eyes and smirked before turning round in her seat to face the front.<br>"What about you then?" He crossed his arms on the back of her seat. _'Kestrel was right._' She thought. '_I miss my peace now.'_  
>"Me? I suppose so..." She frowned. "I haven't really thought about it to be honest."<br>"What would you call it?"  
>She paused to think. A couple of minutes ticked away before she eventually replied. "Nikki."<br>"To match your nickname...smooth...what if it's a boy?"  
>"Magnus." She smiled.<br>"An ice-cream. Awesome...he'll be beaten to death in the school playground." His eyes shone golden-hazel in amusement.  
>"Excuse me? That's magum and there's nothing wrong with ice-cream!"<br>He held his hands up in defense, his eyes an innocent blue. "I didn't say there was...you may need to re-think is all I'm saying."  
>She rolled her eyes. For names made up on the spot, she thought they were really good! But then again...the boy <em>would<em> be called cornetto or something at school... "What about you then?" She snapped.  
>"Ash Junior." He smiled triumphantly. He'd obviously thought about it.<br>"That's practically your name!" She exclaimed. "And what if it's a girl?"  
>"Simple." He smiled lazily. "Ashley."<br>She held up her hands in a 'woah' motion. "All I can say is '_you _need to re-think_'_."

Halfway through practice for the Black Swan dance, the main man - Jacob, stopped her.  
>"Stop, stop, stop!" He displayed various hand gestures that directors would use when they wanted to 'cut' a scene.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" Vikki asked, hand on her hip and out of breath.  
>"Vikki...you need to dance with more passion! Come on! The Black Swan is seductive and alluring! You've got to do <em>this<em>!" He strode right up too her and grasped her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Dance with passion and longing! Be flirtacious with the back-up dancers!" He twirled her around forcefully, showing her he was dominant. "Think of it as _control_! You _own_ these men!" He span her away - she fell into one of the male dancers who caught her from falling. "From the top!" He clapped his hands and the music began to play again - from the begining.  
>As dance came to an end, Jacob walked towards Vikki, holding his arms out with a long black dress.<br>"This will be your dress for the formal on Friday. As the black swan, you need to play your role well. Sarah has a similar dress, but in white." He pulled her closer to whisper. "And a less plunging neckline. Now go home, and practice, practice, practice!" If he wasn't so pervy towards her, she would've thought he'd got his own _husband_.  
>She scurried towards her lockeroom where she changed and stuffed the dress in her bag. Shouldering the bag, she walked out the dance studio and towards the bus stop. Ash was there, his eyes changed between violet and amber as she grew closer, the colour seemed to be growing darker with every small step she took.<br>"What took you so long?" He asked, suspiciously, she could tell he was annoyed at something. She could feel it.  
>"I was held back by Jacob."<br>"Who's Jacob?"  
>"The production director and choreographer...my boss - what is this? Twenty questions?" She snapped. His eyes turned completely amber, he was really annoyed about something. "Just because you're on your man-period Ash, it doesn't mean you can take it out on me - I've done nothing wrong!"<br>"I'm not on a man-period!" He growled, his eyes grew dark, showing he was tempted.  
>"Have you eaten?" She whispered harshly. He turned his head away from her. "For God's sake!" She sighed frustratingly before storming onto the bus. He sat next too her, she was by the window.<br>"How was dance?" Ash asked; teeth gritted. He was calming down now.  
>"The usual." She replied, in very much the same tone of voice.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" His suspicious violet eyes bore into her cerulean ones.  
>She sighed and leant back in her seat, running her hands through her long mahogany waves. "I think my boss fancies me."<br>Ash errupted in laughter, a few people turned around in their seats in suprise. Vikki turned to face the window and hid her face in her hands in embarassment. Once he'd calmed down, Ash turned to Vikki and - with eyes an amusing golden-hazel - asked: "What makes you think that?"  
>"He's given me a slag's dress to wear at the formal. His eyes are filled with lust when he talks to me and...I don't know...I just...<em>know<em> really."  
>"You 'know'?" He asked.<br>"Apart from the fact he creeps the hell out of me...yeah." His eyes turned glacier ice green. He'd decided he hated Jacob.  
>The bus jolted and swerved on a patch of thick ice.<br>"Crap!" They were heading towards a tree, the bus swerved again. Now they were heading for a parked lorry, surely this was going to end in an expolsion. They crashed.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Ash noticed was he was still alive. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and then looked to his right.  
>Vikki was alive. Breathing heavily, a blue aura emitting from her entire body. The lamia vampire looked around; the whole bus was surrounded with blue fire. Vikki <em>was<em> the wildpower. The sapphire mist retreated back towards the witch and she shook violently before leaning back into her seat.  
>"Are you alright?" Ash asked, fully turning around to face her, his hand was levitating above her shoulder - not sure wheter to touch her or not incase she was fragile.<br>"Yeah." She whispered, barely audiable.  
>He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. The people were getting off the bus now. He used his telepathy to erase the blue flash from their minds, and replaced it with the bus stopping safely instead.<br>"Come on." He pulled her too her feet and helped her off the bus. She walked normally. She seemed prefectly fine, but his concerned blue-violet eyes remeined on her.

As they reached Vikki's house and she opened the front door he spoke up.  
>"You know, Vikki." She turned to face him. "It would be so much easier if you came to live with me and my sisters instead panicking about being attacked."<br>She paused too search his face. "Rowan suggested it already."  
>"So?" He asked, confused. Why didn't Rowan ask him first?<br>"And I said no." She shrugged.  
>"Because of me?" His eyes turned emerald green in heartache.<br>"No...becauseof all of you. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me and my stalkers."  
>Ash chuckled. "So <em>everyone<em> fancies you now?"  
>"I didn't say that!" She exclaimed. "I do count <em>you<em> as one of my stalkers." She smirked before going inside and shutting the door behind her. Ash went slightly pink, glad Vikki had gone inside when she did so she wouldn't see his face, he turned away from her porch and walked down the hill and towards his house.  
>Rowan greeted her in the lounge.<br>"How was dance?-"  
>"-You'll never guess what Jacob's given me to wear!" She growled.<p>

Rowan stared open mouth at the witch standing in the long black dress infront of her.  
>"You look...<em>hot<em>!" The brunette lamia stated.  
>The dress was backless and halterneck and showed more than a generous amount of cleavage, a diamond clasp situated in the middle just under her bust. The train cascaded to the floor gracefully like a black waterfall.<br>"Okay Rowan, stop drooling, are you sure I look alright?" Vikki looked down at herself and played around with the long skirt of the dress.  
>"If I was a guy. I <em>would<em>. Alright?" The lamia vampire grabbed the witch's elbows. "You have nothing to worry about...well...maybe the male gender...and possibly some female's - but that doesn't matter. You look gorgeous!"  
>"Do I look like a witch?"<br>"I think you could wear this little tease to a Circle."  
>"I don't know the dress code - I haven't been to one." Vikki admitted.<br>"Oh yeah. I forgot...don't you think it's time you chose one? I mean, your mum's been asking you about it for what now? A couple of years?"  
>"I want to choose the right one, you know? Once I choose a Circle, I can't go back. I want to make sure it's the right decision." She plonked herself down onto the floor, the dress sprawled elegantly around her.<br>"You know...we received an invite to this formal thing." Rowan began, playing with the toe of her sock.  
>Vikki glanced around, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. "<em>All<em> of you?"  
>"Yeah, so...you might want to stay away from Ash while your in that dress."<br>"What do you mean 'while I'm _in_ it'?"  
>Rowan went red. "No! <em>God<em> no! I didn't mean _that_!" Rowan slapped herself in the face leaving a darker crimson mark on her cheek.  
>"Alright, mamma duck, I'll make sure we control ourselves." Vikki laughed and rolled her eyes.<br>Rowan laughed along with her. "But seriously, even _I'm_ looking there." She pointed to the witch's chest. "Are you sure Jacob doesn't fancy you?"  
>"Oh God, don't even get me started."<p>

Ash lay in bed staring at the dark ceiling. Thinking about what'd happened on the bus. '_Vikki really is the wild power...this means my Uncle will be back for sure.'_ He sighed and thought about the formal. '_I don't want to wear a suit...I hate suit's! But I look good in one so - I can't really complain...'_ He smirked and then a feeling overwhelmed him. It wasn't his feeling though...he had no reason to be embarrassed and concious about his...he looked down. _'I don't have boobs._' He looked back towards the ceiling. _'Rowan's teasing Vikki about a dress._' He remembered what Vikki had said about how she thought 'Jacob fancied her'. _'He gave her the dress for the formal.'_ Ash thought with a sigh.  
>He decided to pay some attention to Rowan for a bit, to find out what she was drooling about. '<em>If it's Steve - I swear I'll-'<em> His mouth hit the duvet and he sat up straight. _'Holy crap...Vikki's dress...'_ He swallowed then frowned. '_Who the hell is 'mamma duck'?_'

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Book . Sessed** - Thank you for adding this story to you Favorite's list! There's more Ash and Vikki parts coming along, don't you worry about that ;) I'll give Jade a break...but I quite like writing like that because even though she's not young she is young compared to everyone else in this story. I didn't know everyone's actual ages, so I made Ash, Vikki and Rowan about eighteen, Kestrel is sixteen and Jade would be thirteen. Oh, and Steve ass will be staked - I mean kicked... :O x

**Sportyno1 -** They will have an even closer relationship soon enough :) about it'll still have small and - hopefully - funny hiccups :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 7**

Strangely enough, it wasn't the alarm which awoke Rowan from her slumber...it was Vikki.  
>The mahogany haired witch bolted upright and screamed. Rowan jolted forward and tackled the girl off the edge of the bed; waking her up when she hit the cold wooden floor.<br>"What the hell?" They both shouted at each other. Rowan because of the screaming and Vikki...waking up on the floor with her best-friend ontop.  
>"I know you've said I look hot in the dress, Rowan...but don't you think this is going a bit too far? I'm not even in it anymore."<br>"You screamed." Came the lamia's reply. "And the alarm clock hadn't gone off...did you have a bad dream?"  
>"More than a bad dream, Rowan, it was a nightmare!" Vikki scrambled to her feet. Her grey tartan shorts hung on her hips and her pastel blue camisole shifted a little too the right.<br>"What was it about?" Rowan asked.  
>"It was really wierd...you know all this hoo-ha with your Uncle Redfern and my evil stalkers?"<br>"Yeah?" Rowan was trying not to think about where this might be going.  
>"Well...I don't really know how to explain it - but it was to do with it."<br>"It?" Rowan asked.  
>"Searching for the wild power." Vikki sat on the bed next to her friend. "They're going to be at the formal thing tonight."<br>"But it was a dream, Vikki." Rowan reassured. "Besides, we're all going to be there aswell, so you have plenty of company."  
>"No, Rowan." Vikki shook her head; a mass of tangled waves flew sideways. "You don't understand." She looked up to meet her friends hazel eyes. "I <em>know<em> they're going to be there."  
>"By this dream of yours?"<br>"Like I said 'I don't know how to explain it' but...I have this feeling, inside...that this dream. Is a _vision_. And it's a warning."  
>"Alright. We'll keep a look out for any vampires and werewolves." Rowan hugged her best-friend tightly. Vikki felt bad for not telling Rowan the full extent of the 'vision'...but she felt like it was only her right to know about it - it was <em>her<em> vision after all...maybe it was just for her too know? Then the alarm clock went off - they both screamed.

Ash was waiting for Vikki to get on the bus and - like the usual, she was late. It was starting to rain aswell. He was also hopeing that she would've forgotten about the 'fancying' thing from yesturday. He didn't know why but...the more he thought about Vikki, the more suspicious he was about the formal thing this evening. And he had no idea why. He'd woken up suddenly that morning. Someone screamed inside his head and woke in panic - but it was him that had felt like that. Ash had even looked around the house for anyone who might be intruding. Kestrel had fallen out of bed upside down and Jade had fallen asleep on the sofa - clutching Tiggy - the cat, of course, was trying to escape. And failing.  
>As Vikki boarded the bus - sopping wet from the rain. Ash noted the expression on her face before she came any closer. She was pissed off for sure...but trying to mask it. Two guys about the age of twenty hopped onto the bus behind her.<br>The mahogany haired witch sat next to the blonde haired cat as the two males sat behind them. They'd obviously found _something_ to stare at...and stalk.  
>Ash smiled lazily when she sat beside him. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked, mostly to add to the her torture of being gawked at all morning.<br>"Well, it_ is_ warm,sunny and dry today isn't it?" She said. The sarcasm dripped of her tongue.  
>He took in her form, it would make her day even worse if she was wearing a white top. "How can it be a lovely day when...you're soaked?" He asked, his eyes a golden-hazel in amusement.<br>"Don't piss me off today. Please. I didn't get any sleep last night and surely you don't want your handsome face through that window?"  
>"That's a shame, my job was going to be so much easier this morning." He smirked, ignoring the second part of her sentence. He knew it was true, there was no need to elaborate on it.<br>"And what makes you think that?" She tried and failed to calm herself down for his answer.  
>"Because I know what happened to you last night." He shrugged.<br>One of the two guys behind them in the seats coughed and the other leant forwards a little.  
>"You know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations." Vikki said, not taking her eyes off her hands.<br>"Who said we were listening in." The one leaning forward leant back and acted nonchalant.  
>"You <em>just<em> did. I could've been taking to the person infront, not necassarily you two."  
>He chuckled. "And what if we were? Can't help it when a pretty damn fine girl walks past - drenched, might I add. Might have a chance for all we know."<br>Ash chuckled. Vikki went slightly pink. "Well maybe if you stopped thinking with your balls, you might actually _get_ some."  
>"I might surprise you, sweetheart." Came the reply.<br>"So might _she_ if you're not careful." Ash warned, smirking.  
>"Really?" The other guy piped in. Vikki kicked Ash under the seat. "How might you do that?"<br>"That's really none of your business." What was she suppossed to say? Ash was supposed to be on her side and all he did was egg them on! '_He owes me.'_ She thought.  
><em>'You still owe me twice.' He thought too her.<em>  
><em>'Warn me when you do that next time so I can recover from the first headache.'<em> She thought back. '_Fine. I'll just owe you once now then.'_  
>He chuckled. <em>'Fine<em>.' His eyes turned a crafty hellebore green when she turned to look at him.  
>"...sweetheart? Are you more of a bad girl?-"<br>She spun round in her seat when she realised the guy was still talking too her. "Look. I'll cut you a break here alright? If you don't stop talking to me - right now..." Ash wondered where the hell this conversation was going. "...my boyfriend here will come over there and kick your ass. Got it?"  
>"Yeah, whatever." They said; getting to their feet as the bus pulled over at the next stop.<br>As the bus resumed it's journey, Ash turned to Vikki. "I didn't expect that." He chuckled.  
>"Don't get used to it. You weren't exactly helping." She snapped her reply.<br>His eyes turned an innocent blue. "It wasn't _my_ argument. And now if they come back-"  
>Vikki laughed. "-It <em>will<em> be your argument."  
>"I didn't realise you liked me so much, Vikki." He smirked, his eyes a golden-hazel in amusement.<br>"Don't worry, I'll get over you." She chuckled as the bus rolled to the next stop.  
>"I don't think you'll be able too...what with my good looks and all." Vikki rolled her cerulean eyes as she headed into the dance studio.<p>

When 'Dance' was finished, Vikki ran onto the bus and hid at the back with her hood up, hopeing Ash wouldn't notice her because of her clothes change. Unfortunatley for her - he did.  
>"I'm guessing dance didn't go to plan." He stated as he sat down.<br>"What makes you think that?" She asked, looking up.  
>"You weren't wearing that much make-up this morning." He stated, sitting down.<br>She sighed. '_How can someone be so observant?'_ "No. I went in and got shoved into a chair. My hair is even worse." Her make-up had been done for the formal that evening, smokey eyes and red lipstick.  
>"Oh...you don't like girly stuff?"<br>She shrugged. "I'd much rather go camping or something."  
>He chuckled and smirked. "You like getting <em>dirty<em>."  
>She pulled her hood down; ignoring Ash's innuendo. Her mahogany waves had been curled into glossy spiral ringlets, reaching her waist. "I want my tracksuit." She huffed as the bus rolled to their stop. She left the bus and Ash behind as she made her way home. The ash-blonde cat jogged to catch up with her.<br>"You know you still owe me one more time..." He began.  
>Her black kohl rimmed eyes glanced at him in suspicion. "Yeah..."<br>"You can pay me back this evening."  
>She frowned. "How?"<br>"You'll find out later." He split away from her side to cross the road to his house. "By the way...I'm looking forward to seeing you in that dress..._again_."  
>She went red before turning the key in her front door, opening it and stepping inside. Kestrel greeted her.<br>"You look nice." The wild blonde smiled. "And - I hope you don't mind but...I looked at your dress - it's really nice."  
>"Thanks." Came the reply.<br>"You better stay away from Ash-"  
>"-He's seen it." Vikki rolled her eyes.<br>"Err...how?" Kestrel asked.  
>"I don't know - Rowan saw, maybe he read her mind or something?"<br>Kestrel burst out laughing. "My dress is similar...but not the neckline...and mine's red."  
>"Awesome, that'll look nice on you." Vikki smiled. "We can get ready together. Rowan and Jade can come round aswell."<br>"Jade isn't coming." Kestrel replied. "She really wanted to go but she was worried about leaving Tiggy alone...it's just Rowan, me and Ash...and you of course."

The girls were ready. Vikki wore the black dress with black stilettoes, her hair was glossy sprials and her make-up was smokey grey and black on the eyes with red lips. Kestrel wore a long red dress similar to Vikki's but strapless (with no neckline) and she tied her wild-blonde hair into a messy bun with some loose pieces framing her fair face, she had neutral coloured make-up and also had red lips, her shoes were red stilettoes. Rowan wore a knee length dark blue dress with black stilettoes, her hair was plaited over one shoulder and some hair was loose to frame her beautiful face, her make-up was neutral and she had glossy pink lips.  
>They left Vikki's house to head for the black car parked on the road outside where Ash would be meeting them.<br>"Don't you look smart." Kestrel complemented her brother as she climbed into the backseat.  
>Ash smirked from the front. His suit was black, his shirt white, he wore a skinny black tie and his top button was undone. "I know, Kestrel - but 'smart' isn't the word."<br>"What were you thinking then?" Rowan asked, climbing in the car next to Kestrel.  
>"Sexy." He replied, looking at Vikki.<br>"Thanks." The witch replied. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
>He smirked before turning to the driver; who hadn't even turned on the car's egnition yet. The driver looked at Ash, expecting him to say something. Ash was just waiting for an explanation, but grew impatient and sighed. "Go." He said it slowly, as if the man had a hard time understanding english.<p>

They arrived at the formal two minutes early - but there were still plenty of people there. Mostly men for some reason, but a few ladies in long dresses were dotted about the place clutching onto some wealthy gentleman's arm, sipping champagne from tall glass flutes.  
>Ash grabbed Rowan's arm and pulled her to the side to talk whilst Vikki and Kestrel grabbed themselves a glass of champagne and headed across the room.<br>"What happened this morning?" He asked. "I woke up in a panic. I thought about it all afternoon and only came to one conclusion." He pointed to his soulmate from across the room. "The feeling was Vikki's."  
>Rowan sighed, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter as he strolled past. "She had a dream last night, and thought it was a vision."<br>"What was it about?" He asked. She told him what Vikki had said. "Are you serious? He's going to be here?"  
>Rowan nodded. "I'm not sure, maybe she dreamt about it because she's just worried about it."<br>"Rowan." Ash said in a serious tone of voice, his eyes violet in suspicion. "You're the wisest out of us Redfern's - yes I admit it - now, what're you really thinking about it?"  
>She sighed. "I think Vikki's right. But she may have not told me all of it...I think she's hiding something."<br>"What do you suppose we do?"  
>"We?" Rowan chuckled. "Ash...she's wearing a dress that makes her look hot, and red lipstick which I know you like...do you really think I'm going to let you talk to her alone?"<br>Ash smirked. "I suppose you're right, you talk to her...I'll look around for any sign of werewolves or Uncle Hunter."  
>Kestrel joined them as the conversation came to an end. "Where's Vikki?" Rowan asked as the clinking of a spoon on a champagne flute caught everyone's attention. The room hushed slowly before eventually falling silent.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen...I thank you all so much for being able to join us tonight." There was a round of applause. "Firstly I would like to thank the man for making this all happen...Hunter Redfern!" The room echoed with applause as the blood-red haired man stepped forward; wearing a suit that must've cost thousands. Kestrel chocked on her champagne, Rowan had to pat her on the back whilst Ash turned to Rowan '_I found him._' He thought too her.  
>"Thank you." Hunter said, smiling. "Thanks to Jacob here, we wouldn't have had the two best ballet dancers to do the job. Miss Sarah Richards will be dancing as the white swan and...Miss Victoria Harman as the black swan...both are excellent dancers - as you would expect for the production..."<br>Rowan pulled Ash and Kestrel to the side. "Uncle Redfern is behind this?" She whispered to them both.  
>Ash shrugged, his eyes glacier ice green in hatred. "That man is <em>full <em>of surprises."  
>"Err...I think we know that!" Kestrel rolled her animalistic amber eyes. "No wonder <em>we<em> got invites to this thing."  
>"Vikki's dream was a vision." Was all Rowan could say. "Which means-"<br>"-This room could be full of werewolves." Ash finished for her.  
>Their eyes darted around everyone in the room and, sure enough...several of the young gentlemen in the room had either gold rings or handkercheifs embroidered with the foxglove insignia.<br>"Everyone else are humans." Rowan noted.  
>"What I'm trying to figure out..." Ash began. "Is why Uncle teamed up with werewolves."<br>"Because they have great senses."  
>The voice speaking - not a whisper - behind them made them turn. Vikki was standing there. "How'd you get over here?" Kestrel whispered. "He's still speaking."<br>"No. He's not." Vikki replied in her normal voice. The three vampires looked around the room...it'd frozen. "I've paused everything to give us some time...you see, if my dream is a vision...this thing will turn into a bloodfest."  
>"A bloodfest?" Rowan asked.<br>"A bloodfest." Vikki replied. "Even some of the werewolves will turn into a snack." She walked around the room and tapped a few men on their shoulders. "They're the ones who're _working_ working for your Uncle. The rest are just pawns."  
>"We need to get out of here." Kestrel stated the obvious.<br>"We can't." Ash said. Everyone turned to look at him. "If Vikki disappears - Uncle will know we've figured out his plan and use his _working_ werewolves...to hunt us down. And kill us."  
>"You three can go." Vikki said, standing by a door. "He won't kill me - he needs my power to take over the world. There's something I need to do though. Everyone'll be frozen for the next twenty minutes - that's all I can do but...I have to stay here."<br>"You're not staying here." Ash stated, walking towards her. "Not alone anyway."  
>"We're <em>all<em> staying." Rowan stated.  
>Kestrel nodded, downed the rest of her champagne and stepped forward. Vikki sighed in disagreement, but nodded anyway. "Why are we by this door?" The wild blonde asked.<br>"I'll unfreeze the room, you guys've got to look for it."  
>Rowan and Kestrel nodded. "What're we going to find?" Ash asked.<br>"It's a stone. A blue stone...it's what he's using to control these werewolves-"  
>"-Wouldn't he be paying them?" Rowan asked.<br>Vikki rolled her eyes. "I thought vampires out of the whole Night World knew werewolves despise your Uncle."  
>"Okay - so we're looking for a blue stone." Ash stated, bored, his eyes a deep blue.<br>"It's in a draw, in an office..." She paused and closed her eyes, turning to face the door.  
>"Well that narrows it down." Ash rolled his eyes. "At least we're not looking for a green tree."<br>"Shh!" She snapped. "I'm thinking!" She looked up and towards Hunter - still frozen. She moved towards him. "The key will be on him."  
>"I'm not touching him." Rowan and Kestrel complained, shaking their heads and crossing their arms.<br>Vikki looked at Ash before she headed through the door. "I guess _I'll_ be getting it then." He rolled his eyes as his sisters followed the witch.

They walked through many doors until Vikki found the office. "It should be in here...I can feel it."  
>"It's all wood..." Kestrel whispered to Rowan, shivering.<br>"And there's an iron bolt on this draw." Vikki stated with a huff.  
>"I got the key." Ash said by the door.<br>"Well...open the draw then." Rowan said.  
>He looked at them, his head slightly tilting to the left. Someone was with him. "Come on, Ash!" Kestrel said, impatiently. "We don't have all day."<br>"I agree with you, my dear niece, you don't have all day." Hunter turned the corner.  
>"You woke him up?" Vikki asked.<br>Ash spread his arms in a 'don't-blame-me' gesture. "I was already awake, my dear...you couldn't freeze me." He smiled evilly. "But!" He clasped his hands together. "How delighted I am that you're here, in my office!" He knocked on his bookcase. "Jacob - come on out."  
>"Hello, Victoria...and friends." Jacob said, he seemed a bit wary around them; well Hunter really...<br>"Cut the talk, Jacob. What's going on?" Vikki asked. Ash and Rowan glanced at Vikki, she really doesn't like this guy.  
>"Jacob here...is leader of Circle Midnight." Hunter explained.<br>"_You're_ a warlock?" Vikki was confused.  
>"Yes...I'm sure you knew that?" Jacob replied. "Do you wonder why I gave you that dress for tonight?"<br>"I told you it could be worn to a Circle." Rowan stated.  
>"You're going to ask me to join Circle Midnight and then use my wild power to take over the world?"<br>Hunter laughed. "No, my dear, we're not going to ask you...we're going to force you."  
>"Hunter...I've told you that'll have disasterous consequences...she could die if she doesn't want to join it - the process is too dangerous!"<br>"Silence fool!" Hunter roared. Vikki grabbed Rowan's hand and began pacing slowly towards the door when Hunter was turned away, when she was close enough, she grabbed Kestrel, and then gave Ash a hard shove.  
>'<em>What about the stone?'<em> He thought too her.  
>'<em>Forget about the stone for now! We'll get it later!'<em> She thought back.  
>He paused, stepping out from the doorway. "I'll join you, Uncle." Ash stated.<br>Vikki stared at him; open-mouthed. Hunter on the other hand was over-joyed. "My dear nephew - you will not regret this decision. We'll take over the world together. With you by my side - the Night World will win!"  
>The three girls ran, while Hunter was busy talking to Ash.<br>As they ran back through the room the formal party was in, Vikki unpaused everyone. They resumed talking and dancing like nothing had happened.  
>"Get them!" Hunter commanded Jacob, shoving the warlock towards the door.<br>"Ash, guard that draw - if anyone comes in - do what you have to do." Hunter left.  
>"My pleasure, Uncle." Ash replied, looking down at the draw and leaning back in the chair.<p>

The three girls ran outside and towards the woods, they ran for about ten minutes and stopped so Vikki could catch her breath. Running in the woods in heels was hard! _'Never again._' Vikki thought. "I'll make a diversion - you guys go ahead." Vikki said. "Don't ask questions - just do it!" She snapped when they were going to object.  
>Rowan and Kestrel reluctantly did what the witch told them too.<br>Vikki headed in the opposite direction to the lamia vampires - towards the building of the formal. She was going to get the stone. She kicked off her black stilettoes and held them as she ran through the woods - even in the dress it was hard!  
>About two minutes had gone by when she heard footsteps. Someone was heading her way. She hid behind a tree as Jacob and Hunter came into view. Hiding from a vampire was not going to be easy. <em>'I just hope they can't see in the dark.'<em> Vikki thought.  
><em>'Yes. They can.<em>' Someone said in her mind. A hand went round her waist and over her mouth before she was lifted off her feet. She looked down to see the ground far beneath her. _'I'm going to die._' She thought, she could barely hear herself think due to all this tingly feeling, she could see pink aswell - wasn't it dark before?  
>'<em>I'm not going to kill you.<em>' Ash said.  
><em>'Aren't you? I thought you just joined your Uncle...or is my hearing bad?'<em>  
>He chuckled. '<em>I got the stone. And your hearing isn't bad, although it's no match for mine.'<em>  
><em>'You got the stone?'<em>  
><em>'That's what I said.'<em> She turned around in his arms to look him in the face. His eyes were unsettled and she realised it was because he was still touching her skin. She smiled.  
><em>'What?'<em> He asked.  
>'<em>Nothing. Just...thank you.'<em>  
><em>'That was the plan.'<em>  
><em>'Oh.'<em> She looked down to the right when she heard crunching of leaves. '_They're going, we probobly should too._' When she got no mind reply she looked up. '_About that one thing you owe me for...'_ He began. She kissed him on his cheek before jumping down from the tree. It wasn't that high but she hurt her ankles when she landed. Ash followed her; landing as graceful as a cat. He caught her eye and smiled, she returned it before starting to walk.  
>"Do you know the way back?" He asked aloud.<br>She sighed. "I think it's that way." She pointed towards the way she thought was to where she'd parted from Rowan and Kestrel before being rudely abducted by Ash.  
>"How long will it take? This place is full of wood."<br>She shrugged. "As long as it'll take, I guess." She quickly picked up a stick and hid it in the sleeve of her cardigan when Ash was looking where she was pointing.

They walked for five minutes before she heard rustling. It was footsteps. Several pairs of them to be precise.  
>"Did you hear that?" She asked Ash, of course he heard it - he was a vampire for goodness sake!<br>He didn't reply. Vikki looked into his eyes...they were emerald green in heartache.  
>She walked up to him and grabbed his jacket. "You must've heard it!" She snapped. "Your hearing is better than mine." The rustling stopped and a werewolf appeared.<br>"Thanks, Ash - we'll take over from here."  
>"You lied to me." Vikki smiled in disbelief. Before he had time to reply, she drew the stick and snapped it in half - making the end sharp - and then drove it through Ash's upper arm. He cried out in pain and hit the floor, giving Vikki time to run.<p>

Kestrel and Rowan arrived home about five minutes ago and took Jade to Vikki's house.  
>"She should've been back by now." Rowan stated.<br>"Maybe Ash got her." Jade said. "I can't believe he'd do that - he's such a...a..." She sighed.  
>"An asshole?" Kestrel piped in, she got too her feet. "Come on - let's go!"<br>"No." Rowan stated. "She told us to go away - if we go back she'll never forgive us. I know Ash and Vikki aren't friends but...I definatley know they like each other."  
>"Well of course they do." Jade said. "They're Soulmate's for crying out loud!"<br>"Ash will come around." Kestrel said. "He'll realise how much he cares for her and see that what he's doing is wrong! He _will_ help her."  
>"He has too." Jade stated. The other two vampires nodded in agreement. They looked out the window, the sun was begining to rise.<br>"If she's not back by the morning - we'll go find her." Rowan said. She tried to look alright for her sisters but...she was dying inside! Her best-friend was in danger!

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - Thank you :) I find it difficult to write how I do, it takes a long time because I have to keep checking it xD I'm glad you love Vikki, and I'm glad you like the dress :) Please keep reviewing, it's keeps my inspiration going :) x

**Book . Sessed** - Thank you for such a long and amazing review! Yes, Jacob needs to be added to the ass-kicking list ;) I know, Rowan is my favourite of Ash's sisters, an she's the eldest of the three girls so I thought 'best-friends!' I wanted Ash to have a curious side too him and I thought mentally eavsdropping was something he'd do...he tried it before with Vikki - he should know his lesson by now! Vikki does have a lot of stalkers, I know, lol! xD There will be some appearances from the past... x

**xstrawxberryx** - Fair enough, lol xD haha, thanks for the review and thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

_**UPDATES WILL NOW COME EVERY FRIDAY!** I hope everyone found that out because of the early update last week :) It'll be easier for me this way as I'm now doing A-Levels and **MORE** coursework!_

**Chapter 8**

Vikki ripped the bottom of her dress off until it was knee-length. She disposed of the material and then ran in the opposite direction she'd left it. She carried on running - hopefully it was the direction she was suppossed to be going.  
>It wasn't long before the werewolves and Ash arrived where the material was.<br>"She went this way!" One of the wolves stated, clutching the black material in one hand. As all the wolves set off in that direction, Ash stopped and focused on the Soulmate link he had with Vikki. '_Surely she's not that stupid._' Ash thought. He opened his eyes and smirked. '_No...she's very smart indeed._' Turning around, he ran in the opposite direction to the werewolves.

It was long until he found her. She'd stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a tree. There was a distant howl from one of the werewolves in the pack, and that made her snap her head up and get in a fighting stance with her hands blazing with blue magic.  
>"They went the other way." Ash stated, stepping out of the trees.<br>"Stay away from me!" She snapped; turning to face him - her hands still full in warning.  
>He held his hands up - well, one of them anyway (the other was still sore from the stake wound). "I told you, Vikki. I'm not working for my Uncle."<br>"Then why did you lead me into a trap?"  
>"I didn't mean too." He said; keeping calm. "I didn't know they were there - I swear I didn't, Vikki! They think I'm still on their side!"<br>She sighed in frustration before turning around and walking away through the trees.  
>"You can't run from a vampire." Ash stated, appearing infront of her.<br>"Do you still have the stone?" Vikki asked.  
>Ash pulled it out of his pocket and held it out too her.<br>"I can't touch it." She said. "I lied about what it was for."  
>"What does it do then?" He asked, looking down at the beautiful sapphire in the palm of his hand.<br>"Destroy it and I'll tell you." He sighed. "I don't trust you, Ash. If you're lieing to me again - you'll use the stone against me - now destroy it!"  
>"How?" He asked. Vikki didn't know, she blinked at Ash with a 'I don't know' expression.<br>A twig snapped behind her and a voice cut through the silence. "You'd have to crush it."  
>Vikki turned around when she saw Ash looking over her shoulder. Hunter stood there. "Crush it." Vikki repeated, in a whisper.<br>"What does it do?" He asked his Uncle.  
>Hunter Redfern laughed. "It'll absorb the wildpower from her." He stated. "If she touches it - there'll be a slight chance some of her witch power will be drained aswell but...I'll have to take that chance." He eyed the witch. "You see...if you'd have stayed in the office and listened - I would've given you two options: Join Circle Midnight and live...or be drained by the stone...then of course there was the effect that the whole formal ordeal would've turned into a bloodfest but...I am very hungry, you see?"<br>Ash pocketed the stone. '_Run._' He said in her mind. '_My sisters will protect you. Go.'_  
>'<em>What about you?'<em> She asked, hoping he had a plan.  
>He smirked, his eyes an emerald green. '<em>Staying here...you've already shown that I've been a...a...'<em>  
><em>'An asshole?'<em>  
><em>'An asshole...by stabbing me...so I'm going to make it up too you. Now go.'<em>  
>She hesitated, and Ash saw that - but she ran anyway.<p>

Kestrel and Rowan pulled on their jeans.  
>"That's it." Rowan said. "I'm going to go and look for Vikki."<br>"I'm coming aswell." Kestrel stated.  
>"And me!" Jade piped in; trying to restrain Tiggy from jumping off her lap.<br>"Let's go!"

Ash circled with Hunter, the two vampires had their fangs drawn and looked at each other with pure hatred. Ash's eyes bore a glacier ice green palor.  
>"Why do you care for the witch so much, Ash?" Hunter asked. "Once we have the wildpower sealed in the stone - she is no use to us! The world will belong to the Night World!"<br>"I care for her more than you have or ever will care for anyone." Came the honest reply.  
>Hunter stopped for a second, confusion written across his face...but then he cracked an evil smirk and started laughing. "Ash...my dear nephew...surely you're not telling me you're in love?"<br>"She is my Soulmate." Ash shrugged.  
>"I'd watch out for witches, Ash. You don't know what kind of...<em>trouble<em> they get into. They can never be trusted-don't do that Ash." Hunter held out his hands; pleading his nephew not to do what he was about too.  
>Ash held the blue stone in his hand, tightly. Very slowly, dust began to thread through his fingers like thread as the stone began to crumble. "No!" Hunter lunged for the blonde vampire, teeth and claws bared animalistically. Ash waited for the pain of Hunter's sharp incisors to tear through him like knives and other various sharp objects but...the feeling never came.<br>A blue light encased his Uncle's body - throwing him into a tree. The hard impact on the wooden oak knocked the vampire unconcious and the blue aura dispersed. As Ash quickly grabbed a log, sharpened the end and drove it through Hunter's heart (if he had one) his confused violet eyes followed the remnant's of the cerulean light into the trees, leaving behind the blue stone's dust to fly with the wind as he ran after it.

Vikki, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade arrived back to the witch's house, just before the mahogany haired wildpower passed out cold on the living room sofa.  
>"Are you alright?" Jade asked.<br>"I'm knackered...someone help me to my room so I can find my tracksuit." Came the mumbled reply from the cream sofa cushion.  
>Rowan picked the witch up and carried her too the bedroom, where she dug through the draws in the white dresser to find the items of clothing present in her best friend's mind.<p>

After Vikki pulled on her black joggers and white camisole, she took off her makeup while Rowan pulled a comb through her tangled curls. The lamia vampire tied the mahogany mess into a ponytail before putting the girl to bed.  
>"Vikki...before you go to sleep." A groan was the reply she got. "Can you tell me what you did? With the blue magic?"<br>"Helped your brother." The witch replied. "If I get symptoms similar to a hangover in three hours - you're all in trouble." Then she fell asleep.

Ash was still running after the blue light - and it was fading rapidly. As the last of the sparkles died, he looked around and noticed he was at the gym. He could find the bus stop from here and get home...or he could carry on running? No, he was way to tired for more running. '_Did Vikki get home safe?_' His head snapped up at the thought...although, focusing on the silver thread of the Soulmate link...he knew she was safe. She was with his sisters...and she was still pretty pissed of with him! _'What the...!'_ He thought, his eyes turning an emerald green in heartache. _'She's got it all wrong...'_ He sighed as the bus pulled in next too his stop. He climbed on and sat at the front, it was too much effort to walk all the way to the back! _'I'll talk to Vikki in the morning._' He looked down at his hands and noticed something...something blue. Now that he noticed it, it began to feel all tingly - like someone was watching him...or looking over him. _'It's Vikki's wildpower._' As the bus rolled to his stop, he jumped off - a little more energised than he was two minutes ago - and headed home. He would talk to Vikki about the events of that night in a couple of hours when he felt like waking up and actually having the effort to get out of bed.  
>But just to be on the safe side, he pulled out his phone (suprised it hadn't been broken or got lost) and sent her a text:<p>

'Blue stone destroyed'.

Hopefully, she'd see that that was his intention in the first place - because it seemed it was only him that knew it was.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - I will try to put line breaks in from now on, but sometimes when I put them in, my alignment of everything messes up. And I mean everything! Lol, I'll try though :) Thanks for the review :P x

**golden-priestess** - Thank you for adding this story to your Story Alert :) I hope that means you're enjoying the story so far :D x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Actually, I think I'm going to post chapters whenever I get the chance. I've finished the story now, and I fear I may soon get lot's of coursework so I may not be able to post weekly updates. Besides, sometimes a week feels like forever! Hopefully, I'll be posting 2-3 chapters a week instead of just one; but it does depend on the amount of reviews :) x**

**Chapter 9**

After only four hours of sleep, Vikki got out of bed so her body clock wouldn't shift into 'night-being-day time'. She made her way into the shower and it wasn't until she dried herself off and pulled on her grey joggers and her bra that she remembered everything that'd happened that night.  
>The mahogany haired witch ran out of her room and into the lounge where the three Redfern sisters were sleeping. Rowan woke up as someone knocked on the front door. She blinked a couple of times before seeing Vikki about to answer the door only half dressed!<br>She shoved Vikki infront of a mirror, the witch opened her mouth in shock before hurrying into her room again to dress properly and do her make-up so she at least looked presentable for the day ahead. On went the moisturiser and mascara; she pulled a comb through her tangled damp curls and pulled on a white camisole.  
>Finally satisfied with her appearance, she left her bedroom in search of the Redfern sisters and greet whoever had knocked on the door.<p>

As she entered the lounge, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade were nowhere to be seen. Ash on the other hand, was sitting on the cream armchair. He looked up when she entered and his eyes turned blue with innocence.  
>"Vikki-"<br>"-What're you doing here?"  
>Ash blinked. "Didn't you get my text?" He asked. Her face turned to one of confusion before she held up a finger as if too say 'one minute', then she left.<br>She was back within the space of two minutes, although that seemed like an eternity to Ash.  
>"You really destroyed the stone?" She asked, her phone still in her hands.<br>He nodded. "And Hunter is dead."  
>"How dead?"<br>"As dead as a vampire can get." He rolled his eyes. "Staked. With a huge pointy log."  
>"You didn't have to kill your Uncle." She stated, fiddling with the phone in her hands.<br>Ash got too his feet and walked towards her. "I don't care. If I didn't - he would've just kept coming back." His eyes became unsettled as he placed his hand under her chin; lifting her face up so her eyes could meet his. "I didn't mean for us to walk into the werewolves - I swear I didn't, and-" His words were cut off as Vikki's lips crashed onto his. He stumbled backwards, being caught off-guard, before pulling back and staring down at her face.  
>"Sorry. I had a sudden urge to do that." She blushed and bit her lip. Vikki blinked and then remembered something that happened that night. One hand covered her mouth as the other one pulled up the sleeve on his shirt.<br>"Yeah...about that..." Ash began, still not quite over the shock of being mouth molested...it wasn't really molest if he enjoyed it though.  
>"Oh my God! I'm<em> really<em> sorry!" She ran out the room and towards a bookcase in the hallway. Ash followed her and leant on the doorframe.  
>"Vikki?" He asked. She was mumbling to herself about being a horrible person as she rifled through numerous spell books.<p>

That's when the front door opened.  
>Ash's head shot up as he pulled Vikki too her feet. <em>'What is it?'<em> She asked.  
>'<em>Someone's come in.<em>' He replied.  
>"Mum?" Vikki called. "Is that you?" She pulled herself out of Ash's grip before walking to the top of the stairs - running into someone. She screamed.<br>Ash was there in a flash.  
>"You gave me such a fright!" Claire Harman held a hand over her heart. "Sorry I was gone for so long, Victoria. You know how much your Grandmother goes into the history and..." She trailed off as she saw Ash in the hallway.<br>"Umm...Mum, you remember Rowan's brother - Ash, don't you?"

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade hadn't heard or seen anything of Ash since he arrived at Vikki's house and they'd left to give them some time to talk.  
>"Do you think he's eaten her?" Jade asked<br>"I don't know about you two." Kestrel began. "But I'm more worried Ash being the one with_ his_ head on a plate." Rowan nodded in agreement. When Vikki got a temper - Vikki _got_ a temper.  
>"Is that Claire?" Rowan asked, mostly to herself. "It is!" She got up from the couch and legged it out the door and across the road towards the Harman household.<p>

She got inside at the right moment.  
>"Umm...Mum, you remember Rowan's brother - Ash, don't you?" Vikki asked.<br>"Hi, Mrs. Harman!" Rowan hugged the witch. "How was your trip? Ash, it's safe to come home now, the cat's been shooed out." '_Allergies._' She thought to Ash.  
>"Yeah, I'm allergic to cat's." Ash smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Harman. Thanks for letting me in, Vikki." Ash smiled before jogging down the stairs.<br>_'That could've been a mess.'_ Rowan thought to Vikki.  
>"Thank goodness for that!" Claire chuckled. "I was wondering what a boy was doing round here at this time in the morning!"<br>Vikki and Rowan laughed. They caught each other's eyes and Rowan tilted her head towards Vikki's mum. "Mum...I have something to tell you..." Vikki began nervously.  
>"So do I." Rowan stated. "You see...I believe I gave the wrong impression when I said I was a vampire. I'm not Made...my family is Lamia."<br>"Oh I know..." Claire stated, smiling. "I know dear. Come through to the lounge girls. Granny Harman found out what your birthmark means, Victoria."

After Mrs Harman explained what the birthmark was for, Rowan and Vikki started laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Claire asked, slightly taken aback. Her daughter could be a wildpower for goodness sake! This was no laughing matter.<br>"Mum." Vikki said once her laughing subsided. "I know. Everything's fine." The mahogany haired witch got too her feet. "And I've finally decided which Circle I'm going to choose." She smiled.  
>"That's wonderful, Victoria!" Mrs Harman clasped her hands together. "Twilight or Midnight?"<br>"Daybreak."  
>There was a momentary pause. "You're going to be a Daybreaker?" Claire asked.<br>Vikki nodded. "And you'll never guess what?" Claire was silent. "I'm the Swan Princess! Actually...only half because I'm only the Black Swan-"  
>"-A Daybreaker?" Claire repeated. Then she began laughing. "The next thing you'll tell me is that you've found your Soulmate!" Vikki and Rowan shared a look. Vikki sunk into the couch next to her best friend.<br>"Mum." Vikki stated once the older witch didn't stop laughing.  
>"Mrs. Harman?" Rowan asked. Claire stopped laughing once she realised she was the only one.<br>"You have found your Soulmate haven't you." The statement was a dull tone. Not out of unhappiness - out of shock. "Who is it? Are they human? Is that why you're joining Circle Daybreak?"  
>Vikki shook her head. "No, mum. That's not why I'm joining Circle Daybreak. My Soulmate is a vampire. A Lamia to be precise. I'm joining Daybreak becasue I <em>am<em> a Wild Power."  
>Claire passed out. "Rowan...do you think she'll like who it is?"<br>Rowan shrugged. "You never told her anything about what happened at school did you?" Vikki shook her head. "Then she only knows him through his reputation...maybe not even then."  
>"What a relief." Vikki stated. "Now it's <em>so<em> much easier." Rowan gave her an apologetic look, and Vikki just looked nervous and guilty. "I staked Ash."  
>"You <em>what<em>?" Rowan shouted - that woke Mrs Harman up.  
>"You what?" Vikki's mother asked.<br>"I staked Ash." Vikki repeated.  
>"The boy who was here just now? Bring him round Rowan - I'll sort this out." Claire gave Vikki a knowing look before going to the bookcase and selecting a book titled: 'Healing Spells'.<br>Claire scanned the contents and flicked through numerous pages and then she ushered Vikki to leave. "You'll distract me." She chuckled.

Rowan and Vikki were in the kitchen whilst Ash and Mrs. Harman were in the lounge.  
>"What's going on?" Vikki asked Rowan. "You're the telepath."<br>"_You're_ the Soulmate." Rowan replied, taking a sip of green tea. "_You'd_ know more than _I_ would."  
>Vikki closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. '<em>How does Ash do it?<em>' She thought. '_Maybe thinking of Ash would be a start..._' She thought about the ash-blonde lamia vampire until a silver thread appeared in her mind. Her thought path latched onto it and followed it. There he was. Ash Redfern. Not necessarily scared of her mother...but they _were_ playing twenty questions.  
>'<em>What's going on?<em>' Vikki screeched in his mind.  
>'<em>I don't know.<em>' He replied truthfully. '_She asking questions in a language I don't understand.'_  
>Vikki burst out laughing, Ash and Claire could hear it through the walls. "Rowan your <em>so<em> funny!" '_Right. She's not asking you questions. Is the tone of her voice normal? Happy? Sad?'_  
><em>'Umm...I'd say it was pretty normal.'<em>  
><em>'Huh. Well that's good.'<em>  
><em>'What does it mean?'<em>  
><em>'She's talking about you. To herself.'<em>  
><em>'Why?<em>'  
>Vikki sighed mentally. '<em>She guessed I had a Soulmate; you were round here this morning; Rowan said her family was Lamia; I said my Soulmate was Lamia.<em>' She paused for breath. '_And my mother is very good at guessing. Can Rowan and I enter now?'_  
><em>'I assume so, she's healed the hole where you staked me.<em>'  
>She chuckled nervously. '<em>I said I was sorry. Doughnut.'<em>  
><em>'What was that?'<em>  
><em>'Nothing.<em>'  
>How dare she call him a doughnut...he would get revenge.<br>As Rowan and Vikki made an appearance in the lounge, Claire turned around and resumed talking in witch tounge. Ash looked relieved that Rowan was there as his everchanging eyes turned blue in innocence.  
>Rowan seated herself next to Ash whilst Vikki sat in the armchair next to her mother. Vikki's face blushed a little pink before she joined her mother in the conversation.<br>The two Redfern siblings exchanged glances before getting to their feet.  
>"Thank you for healing me, Mrs. Harman."<br>"Your welcome, Ash." Claire nodded, returning Rowan's hug before turning back to Vikki as the vampires left.  
>"I didn't know Vikki could talk in witch tounge." Rowan stated. "I thought they could only do it when they joined a Circle."<br>"What Circle is her mum in?" Ash asked.  
>"Twilight." Rowan replied. "But Claire isn't always like <em>that<em>. The last time I heard her speak this language was when Vikki bought her ex-boyfriend home."  
>"Who Jackson? And speaking of ex-boyfriends, Rowan: what's going on with you and Steve?"<br>"Vikki never went out with Jackson. He made it up and she went along with it so he would leave her alone. They never _did_ anything."  
>"Oh." Ash was intrigued by that new information. "What's going on with you and Steve?"<br>Rowan sighed and carried on walking. Ash jogged to catch up with her. "I don't want to talk about it Ash."  
>"Rowan..." Ash's eyes turned blue-violet, conveying he was worried and concerned. "Talk to me. I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong."<br>"I don't need help, Ash!" Rowan snapped. Her wise brown eyes turned animalistic, the warm brown colour had a hint of red, something Ash hadn't seen in a long time.  
>"You don't need to get so angry with me, Rowan. I'm only trying to help."<br>The redness in her eyes had calmed down. "I know, Ash. I've got this under control."  
>"Why won't you let me help?"<br>"Because...because...I can handle him myself." His eyes turned amber in annoyance. She was hiding something. Something which he could possibly get the answer from Vikki.  
>He stood right infront of his sister now, using his finger for emphasis, his eyes green and persuasive. "If this get's too much. I'm stepping in wether you like it or not."<br>Rowan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Deal." The brunette whispered in defeat.

As Vikki hopped on the bus - assuming Dance was still on as Hunter was only a sponser. Ash got on right after her and followed her to a seat.  
>"What did your mum say?" He asked as they took seats.<br>She sighed. "That I shouldn't be messing around with boys."  
>He laughed almost musically. Almost. It was hinted with nerves. "And what did<em> you<em> say?" His eyes shone golden-hazel in amusement.  
>"I said 'mother dearest, how could you think I would do such a thing'?"<br>His face lost his smile and his eyes changed to violet in suspicion. "Did you really say that?"  
>"No, I told her it was none of her buisness."<br>"What did she say to that?"  
>"She stopped talking..." Her gaze shifted to his in suspicion. "Why're you so interested?"<br>He shrugged. "To make conversation...there's not much apart from the old 'I can't believe you staked me'."  
>Vikki's face reddened. "<em>That<em> was an accident."  
>Ash chuckled. "So you <em>accidently<em> snapped the twig and _accidently_ ran it through my arm?"  
>"Actually, yes, I was aiming..." She paused. "For your face."<br>"Why would you want to scar this priceless masterpiece?" He gestured towards his clean-cut features.  
>"That 'masterpiece'." She pointed. "Deserved it at the time."<br>He rolled his annoyed amber eyes. "I told you I wasn't luring you into a trap...if I _had_ been...with you in that dress...it would've been somewhere else...alone."  
>Again, she blushed. "Are you saying you fancy me?"<br>He grinnned, his eyes an innocent blue. "Unfortunatley for you, my one true love remains: myself."  
>"At least," She grinned playfully; a mocking glint in her eye, "you don't have to worry about rejection."<br>"Not necessarily." He waved his finger at her. "I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting."  
>"Well, Ash." She got to her feet as the bus stopped. "I'm sure you'll find the right person, one day. Maybe then you won't have to keep turning yourself down." She smiled secretively as she stepped off the bus and walked down the road.<br>"Are you talking about yourself?" He asked. '_Did she just confess she liked me?'_  
>But Vikki hadn't heard him. She'd already entered the Dance Studio, and closed the big black door behind her.<p>

Dance was still on - but Jacob was still there.  
>"Vikki...may I talk to your for...a minute." He asked; his face solemn. She was both suspicious and curious of what he wanted, she nodded and followed him into the corridor. "I would like to apologise for my actions at the formal. My intention was not to hurt you; as I warned Hunter the result of forcing a witch into a Circle could result in death."<br>"I understand." She replied. "Anything else you want to talk about? Or can I go back to practice?"  
>"Circle Daybreak." She was stunned to say the least. "Although your power would be a welcomed gift into Circle Midnight, I believe the best Circle for you to join would be Daybreak." She nodded in understanding and turned back to the Dance room, he grabbed her hand. "Also that...despite everything...I don't want it to come between us."<br>There it was! Vikki rolled her eyes. This was what she had been suspicious about. The witch turned to the warlock and she met his dark brown eyes with her cerulean ones. "Sorry. I'm not interested."  
>"Please...why not?"<br>She nearly burst out laughing, Ash thought she had been joking. Of course, now given the circumstances that he failed to answer the 'do you fancy me' question properly, it would have to remain a secret. Or a secret for as long as it could remain a secret, of course he would dig for answers; or even pester her until she let it slip.  
>"I have a Soulmate...and you're not my type." She turned around again before turning back. "And you're too old for me. No offence intended."<br>"None taken." Came the acidic reply.  
>Dance resumed as close to normal as it could get after<em> that<em> conversation.

About to step foot on the bus - she was suprised when someone practically man-handled her off it again.  
>"I know what's going on." Ash stated as he carried her into the trees.<br>"You _do_?" Vikki asked, as he put her down again. Had she not been able to block the conversation with Jacob out of her head? Or had she underestimated the strength of Ash's telepathic abilities?  
>"I do."<br>"Alright, Jacob just told me some things - that's all! Nothing actually happened." She said. Not that it was any of his buisness anyway.  
>"Who said I was talking about Jacob?" He asked, his eyes violet in suspicion. Then he smirked. "But you've put your foot in that one - you can tell me about it later. Right now, Rowan needs help."<br>"What's happened?" Vikki asked, her voice filled with concern for her best friend.  
>"Steve happened. I...I read her mind last night. They're meeting in the woods, tonight."<br>"You expect me to believe that? Rowan's not stupid Ash."  
>"Vikki. I'm not trying to lure you somewhere. You don't need to worry about that...at least not <em>yet<em> anyway."  
>"Alright." She sighed.<br>They walked for a few moments more when she finally grasped what he'd said and she punched him. His eyes turned a bright golden-hazel in amusement and he couldn't help but grin.  
>"It was a joke!" He chuckled.<br>"Not a very funny one. Wait until Rowan hears about this."  
>He held his hands up in mock defeat, his eyes an innocent blue. "Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away with you-myself!"<br>Vikki held up another fist threateningly, when she realised, she could do no actual harm when she punched him...infact...she always felt guilty. She dropped her fist and turned away from him.  
>"So...where are Rowan and Steve meeting? And what time?" She looked over her shoulder.<br>"Right here and...in an hour."  
>"You could've let me visit Rowan first - I could've persuaded her not to go."<br>"I know but...I was thinking of the boredom I'd have to face if I was to come alone." Her mouth was agape and her eyes looked shocked, he burst out laughing. "That wasn't meant to be an innuendo!" He defended himself. Vikki sat down on a log and just looked at him.  
>After Ash calmed down from his embarrassment he seated himself next too Vikki. "You're not going to hit me for a comment like that?"<br>"Are you _asking_ for a punch?" Vikki replied with another question.  
>He smirked. "Speaking of hitting people and throwing the odd punch...what did you and Jacob talk about?" She knew his eyes were on her so she didn't look up to meet his gaze, or even question how the two conversations were linked...she knew it was because he wanted to kick Jacob's ass.<br>"I told you. Circle Daybreak."  
>"So he didn't...I don't know...flirt with you?"<br>She knew her cheeks failed her as she felt heat rise in them. "What'd make you think that?" She replied as she looked up. Then wished she hadn't. His eyes were the most dangerous shade of glacier ice green she'd ever seen and they pierced into her with a burning hatred. "Don't look at me like that." She scolded.  
>"You didn't answer my question." He said, his eyes calming down a little, but still glacier ice green.<br>"He asked and I turned him down." She daren't look up into his eyes. But her curiosity got the better of her. Ash wasn't looking at her anymore; although his eyes were an emerald green.  
>"You didn't answer <em>my<em> question." She shot his statement back at him, and his head snapped up. His eyes melted from the ones of heartache into a confused violet.  
>"You've asked a <em>lot<em> of questions lately." He replied.  
>"So have you." She smiled.<br>"Yeah but...I can no longer count yours on two hands." He held up ten fingers for emphasis. "So...care to help me out?"  
>Vikki looked away again, focusing on the hand sized spider not two centimetres away from her grey ugg boot. Her eyes widened.<br>"It's tiny." Ash whispered, flicking it away with the end of a stick.  
>"I can't believe you just said that." She looked shocked. "I nearly shat a <em>brick<em> because of the size of that thing."  
>"Alright, it's size was abnormal." He grinned whilst shrugging. "Now, what question were you referring too?"<br>She opened her mouth to talk and then hesitated. "The one on the bus."  
>Ash rolled his eyes. "So I'm looking for white snow..." He gestured his hands out. They were surrounded by it. It was seeping through her boots; numbing her toes in the process. He meant for her to narrow it down so he'd know which question.<br>"It doesn't matter." She chickened out and she hated herself for it. He was about to object when they heard a twig snap. '_Err...we're sat in the middle of where they were meeting...any ideas?_' She thought.  
><em>'I didn't exactly think this through.'<em>  
>She slapped her face with her hand. '<em>And I thought you didn't act on impulse!'<em> They both shot to their feet and hid behind a tree.  
>It was Rowan who stepped through the trees. Vikki desperatly wanted to go and talk to her before she met Steve - but Ash was there and telling her off in her mind at the same time...that was until Steve stepped through the trees. Then it was Vikki's turn to tell Ash to 'suck-it-up' for a moment.<br>"I didn't think you'd actually turn up." Steve said as he circled Rowan.  
>"I wasn't going to...I was going to ask Vikki for her opinion...no doubt she would've told me to stay at home." Rowan shrugged. "She's right."<br>"Why do you always talk to that witch?" Ash grabbed Vikki's sleeve before she ran out and ruined their hiding place.  
>"She's my best friend. I trust her with my life."<br>"What about your brother? He always got in the way."  
>"I don't know what to say about that." Rowan said truthfully. "I guess he thought you were...an asshole."<br>'_And that you could do better._' Ash thought.  
>"So I'm an asshole now, am I? He probobly wouldn't do anything...he's all talk-" Ash growled mentally. Sensing his growing temper and the fact he wanted to pound Steve to the ground, now...Vikki did the only thing she thought would catch him off-guard and keep him occupied for a few more minutes until it was time for them to step in. Kiss him. She grabbed his arm as he stepped away and pulled him back - quite startled; he was even more suprised when her arms wrapped around his neck and she latched onto his lips with hers like a leech.<br>"-and no game." Steve finished.  
>"Steve. What do you want?" Rowan finally asked. "I shouldn't be here. My family will be wondering where I am."<br>"Screw your family - I called you here to tell you that you were a waste of my time."  
>"Could've text me that, I was thinking exactly the same thing about you." He suddenly appeared infront of her and held her throat in a pincer grip. "Let. Go." She choked out.<br>Vikki pulled away from Ash and pushed him out of their hiding place. At first he was a little shocked at what Vikki had had him completely hooked on and now she was practically betraying him in on his own plan! Coming back into his own mind and focusing more on the reality that Rowan was pinned to a tree with Steve's claws round her throat. He felt anger welling up inside of him. Also noticing that they were both just looking behind him, he turned around to see what Vikki was doing. '_What is this? Spider town?_' He asked, flicking a huge hairy grey trap-door spider off her shoulder.  
>"That thing was huge." Rowan choked.<br>"You're scared aswell as her?" Steve laughed. Rowan shook her head.  
>"Rowan's not scared of anything." Vikki stated, furious.<br>"You'd know would you?" Steve's eyes flashed dangerously and his grip on Rowan's throat tightened.  
>"Yeah, I would. Now let her go." The mahogany haired witch snapped.<br>"Or what?" He joked a worried tone. "What're you going to do? Nothing. You can't fight me. Your powers haven't even begun to mature yet - you're not even in a Circle for christ's sake!" He scoffed.  
>"You're messing with the wrong witch." Vikki spat. Steve only looked amused and held his free hand out wide.<br>"Give me your best shot, you dirty whore." The mahogany haired witch made a run for the smug looking vampire, but Ash's arm got in her way and held her back.  
>"If you don't let go - I'll make your death torturous." Ash's eyes held a dangerous black colour and they pierced into Steve's - making the brunette vampire quake in his white converses.<br>"We're both vampires. What've you got that I don't?" Steve growled as he let Rowan go.  
>"Good looks." Not realising he'd left Vikki's path clear, he held his arm infront of her again as the witch made another dangerous advance forwards.<br>"Let her go, Ash. I'll only burn her on the stake I kill you with." That made Rowan snap. The usually peaceful brunette lunged forward - teeth bared, her hands clawed. She went straight for his jugular.  
>But it wasn't until Steve slapped her that Ash was overcome with absoloute hatred he'd never known he could ever have before. '<em>Did he just hit my little sister?<em>' He thought.  
>'<em>Yes.<em>' Vikki thought to him. '_And if you don't do something about it; I will!_'  
>"Stay here!" He told her. Moving with an impressive speed, he pulled Steve too his feet and launched him into a nearby tree before helping Rowan too her feet. "Go home." He told her. "Take Vikki with you."<br>"Ash-" She began to protest.  
>"-Do it!" He pushed her gently towards the witch before it was all hands on deck. He lunged for Steve - catching him off-guard and knocking him down again. But then he disappeared.<br>Before the two girls could escape, someone grabbed the Lamia vampire by her hair and swung her into a tree. Vikki's hands blazed with blue magic and she encased the Made vampire in a sapphire orb - effectively holding him still. Something she'd learned from her mother.  
>"Rowan? Are you alright?" Vikki asked frantically, trying to hold the struggling vampire - but that needed all her concentration. Her eyes were fixated on the vampire - trying not to be hypnotized by his animalistic eyes; they held a threatening promise of death.<br>Steve made a strong move against Vikki's powers and she slipped backwards - but managed to hold him. He was now just an arms reach away from her, and she was fearful of what might happen if he got any closer!  
>Ash jumped on the weakened vampire and dug his claws in his throat. Crimson blood splattered the frosty blanket of snow.<br>Vikki swayed on her feet as the sudden use of power left as quick as it came. She shook off the feeling and ran towards her best friend. The brunette Lamia was awake but clutching the back of her head in pain.  
>"Rowan. Don't go to sleep." Vikki commanded.<br>"I feel like a whale sat on me." Came the grumbled reply.  
>"Let's get you home. Quickly."<br>"Don't leave Ash." Rowan mumbled. "Steve's strong."  
>"But Steve isn't winning, Rowan. Infact he's-"<br>"-Lost." Ash knealt infront of his sister; wiping blood from his hands on his dark blue jeans, and tossing a make-shift stake (a twig) to the side. "Rowan. Open your eyes."  
>Soft brown orbs met, concered and worried blue-violet ones. "Ash?"<br>"Yeah?" He rolled his eyes. "You weren't expecting some kind of Prince Charming, right? I'd hate to dissappoint you-Ouch!" Vikki kicked him in the shin as a way of telling him to shut up. The witch helped her friend to stand before the girl passed out. Ash picked up his sister and gestured for Vikki to lead to way back.  
>"Wake her up and keep her that way."<br>"Why?" Ash asked, his eyes violet in confusion.  
>"Because she might get concussion...and my mum will have to help her, and she can't do it if she's asleep." Ash shook his sister violently, and chuckled at the outraged look Vikki was giving him.<br>"What? I had to do this to get her up for school."  
>"Ash...you don't expect me to believe that do you? You bunked off three times a week; every week. To <em>be<em> in bed."  
>He shrugged and stopped shaking Rowan - who was finally awake now. "Well...it worked. She's awake." He recieved a stinging palm mark on his left cheek. "Wide awake." He dropped the brunette in the snow - earning him another slap from the mahogany haired witch - but on his right cheek. "This is the thanks I get?" He exclaimed.<br>Rowan got to her feet with Vikki's help and they both glared daggers at the ash-blonde vampire. "Thanks." They chorused in a dull monotone.  
>"Now let's get out of here." Vikki squirmed away from another nasty looking eight legged freak as it hung from a thread somewhere near her head. "Steve's remains will look better covered in cobwebs." She hurried her and Rowan out of the spider infested part of the woods in hope to get home quicker...but of course then they'd be too early for the bus and would have to wait for ages for the next one to come along.<p>

They all sat in silence at the bus stop. Rowan sat in the middle of Ash and Vikki. The blonde vampire kept stealing glances at the mahogany haired witch, wondering what question he hadn't answered, whilst trying to stop craving the sweet taste of her lips. His gaze lowered from her beautiful eyes to them now; Vikki subconciously licked them to keep them moist from the cold Winter's breeze. Something Rowan had said made her laugh, and he missed it due to his wandering eyes.  
>"Rowan...I don't think a herd of elephants have run you over. My mum will give you the twice over and you'll be fine."<br>"The _twice_ over?" Ash asked.  
>"Better to be safe then sorry, right?" Came the reply. Their eyes locked and Vikki's cheeks turned slightly pink before she looked away, trying to hide the small smile that graced her lips. She frowned and began patting her pockets. Ash and Rowan heard the vibrations before the music came on. Music they least expected. Rock. "Hello?" Vikki frowned again. "Kestrel?...Rowan's with us...Us meaning Ash and me...Why did he abduct us? Hmm, I'll let him explain that one." The blackberry was handed too him and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kestrel. He's being rude...I know." Vikki grinned. "I'll make sure I pass on the message...okay, see you later." She hung up and pocketed the phone. "Kestrel and Jade send their love, Rowan, you had them worried sick. And Ash, Kestrel's never going to speak to you over the phone again because you're rude."<br>Ash rolled his eyed and grinned lazily. "Worth it."  
>"I left them a note, saying I went hunting." The brunette vampire stated after punching Ash in the arm.<br>"Perhaps, they didn't get it?" Vikki said.  
>"Yeah, they never look for notes." Ash replied.<br>"Because _you_ never leave any." Rowan countered. "So...slight change of subject now...but: what's going on with you two?"  
>Ash and Vikki exchanged worried glances before their eyes, once again, rested on Rowan. "Are you sure you hit your head in the right place?" Vikki asked.<br>"How can you hit your head in the 'right place'? Why would anyone want to hit their head in the first place?" Ash replied.  
>The bus finally arrived and they jumped on, Rowan sat next to Vikki; Ash sat on the seat infront.<br>"Your mum wasn't happy with you was she, Vikki?" Rowan whispered.  
>Vikki shook her head. "Even Jacob was more supportive over the idea." Came the dull sounding reply. "I don't know what to do, Rowan."<br>"Well, for a start - we're going to have a sleepover sometime. I need a night without werewolves and your alarm clock. We'll share my bed and we'll talk about it then, alright?" Vikki nodded.  
>Ash felt a sudden change in Vikki's feelings. He frowned and dug a little deeper; then felt like he shouldn't. He felt almost guilty. Like Rowan had told him before 'she'll talk when she's ready to talk, you can't force things out of her'.<br>It was quite dark now and the stars had finally dotted about the sky, the moon was a thin crescent shape and illuminated the clouds that resembled silvery grey mist. Hopping off the bus much quicker than usual, Vikki was grabbed by her bare elbow. She saw pink.  
>'<em>I need to talk with you later'<em>. Vikki looked up into Ash's unsettled eyes.  
>'<em>Tomorrow<em>.' He nodded and smiled. Right at that moment he was so tempted to crash his lips onto hers a taste them once again. He would if Rowan wasn't there. His Soulmate's lips were like a drug, and he was the addict.  
>Rowan yawned. "It's getting late...really late. We'll have a sleepover tomorrow Vikki, alright?"<br>The mahogany haired witch nodded, finally tearing her cerulean eyes away from Ash's unsettled ones as he released her elbow from his hand. "I think my mum should at least look you over, Rowan. No one wants you getting a concussion."  
>"Alright, and then I can sleep?" The brunette asked.<br>"And then, I'm sure, my dearest mother will let you finally sleep till you're content." Vikki smiled.

After Rowan was looked over, Vikki walked Rowan and Ash to the door, just making sure her mother didn't do it and say anything mean or embarrassing. They said goodbye, and Vikki closed the door behind the vampires.  
>She met her mother in the lounge. "Do you think Rowan's going to be alright?" Vikki asked.<br>Claire nodded. "I'm sure, Victoria. She just had a bump on the head, she's a strong girl, I promise you she'll be fine."  
>"Thank you." Vikki hugged her mum.<br>"Now, Victoria...please take a seat." Oh dear God.

After a lecture from her mother about what she was and wasn't allowed to do with her Soulmate, she was given some house rules and then headed for bed. At least her mother knew her and Ash were just friends who joked around...maybe even less than that. Of course, she left out the fact that they'd kissed. God, who would kiss and tell...their mother?

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - Thanks for your review :) I'm so glad you're liking the story :) x

**Book . Sessed** - Thanks for the review(s)! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter xD I'm glad you liked the 'blue stone' idea! To be honest, I wasn't sure about it at first and then I thought 'why not? It's my story after all!' Yeah, Ash killed Hunter, the blue power only stunned him and knocked him out - Ash staked him, lol! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 10**

Waking up and feeling the most refreshed she'd ever felt before, Vikki got up and did the normal before and after shower routine. She pulled on her light blue skinny jeans and white camisole before heading into the kitchen where she could hear her mum making breakfast.  
>"Good morning, Victoria!" Her mum's overly happy, sing-song voice in the morning could only mean one thing. Circle Twilight was doing it's ritual. Feeling mortified, she glanced at the calender. Two days to go, and her mum was <em>already<em> making preparations.  
>"Holy...crap..."<br>"Victoria Harman! Watch your language!" She recived a stinging slap across her knuckles from a wooden spoon. Licking the chocolate mixture off her hands, she left the kitchen, pulled on her grey ugg boots and her coat before leaving the house.  
>Before she knocked on the Redferns door, Rowan had already opened it, and held her arms out wide; welcoming her best friends into a hug.<br>"She's already making plans!" Vikki shouted into Rowan's shoulder.  
>"I thought as much." Came the reply. Rowan shut the door and led Vikki into the lounge where they plonked onto the sofa and began discussing Claire's overly cheerful mood.<p>

Ash woke up feeling...mortified for some reason. What the hell was going on? He hadn't forgotten anything or lost anything and he'd eaten. So what could the problem be? He sat up as he heard voices coming from downstairs. Vikki was one of them. He quickly got out of bed and in the space of five minutes he'd showered and dressed. Not that he wanted to find out what was going on or anything...  
>"Seriously though, she'll want a complete dress-up thing! And hell am I going with her, I'm not part of her Circle!"<br>"But...Vikki...what other choice have you got?"  
>"What's going on?" Ash asked from the doorway.<br>"It's Circle Twilight's ritual in two days." Rowan stated.  
>Ash shrugged. "What's so bad about that?" Vikki looked at him as if he'd just shot her grandma. "It's like Halloween with kid's running around in warty green masks."<br>"Well, you're only offended because looking at the mask is like...like..."  
>"Looking in a mirror? Thanks Ash. Really nice. Smooth. Absoloutly lovely. What a nice thing to hear when you're in a mortified mood as it is." Vikki crossed her arms and looked away from the vampire. Ash rolled his eyes, in no way was he saying or even implying <em>that<em>!  
>"How fast did you say that?" Rowan asked, inbetween her giggling fit. Vikki shrugged.<br>Ash grinned and sighed at the same time. "Rowan...is she like this-"  
>"-Every Circle Twilight ritual? Pretty much."<br>"God, it would've been so much easier if my mum wasn't back in time for it." She got to her feet in realisation. "She planned this, didn't she. I swear to God, if she forces me to go, I'll...I'll..." Ash took a seat beside Rowan and they both watched the witch as she tried to think of the right thing to say. "I'll...flip." Ash stiffled a laugh. Of course her mum would be back in time for a ritual and she'd want Vikki to join her Circle. It was logical.  
>Thinking Vikki had calmed down, both vampires jumped when the sharp intake of breath from the witch signified she had an idea. "I'm going to ruin her plans so she'll forbid me to go."<br>Ash nudged Rowan. "She's gone mad." He whispered.  
>"I know, there's a spider in the kitchen, go calm her down by throwing it at her." Rowan giggled.<br>Ash grinned almost evilly. "Vikki...care to accompany me into the kitchen? I have something I want to show you."  
>"What?" She got to her feet and met him in the kitchen. He threw his hands outwards, the spider was thrown and Vikki screamed. Tucking her face into her hands and jumping away from the vile creature on the floor, she ran towards Ash and punched him. Hard. The spider made a quick escape under one of the cabinets.<br>The laughter from Rowan in the lounge signified that the mahogany haired witch had screamed _really_ loud. Ash recieved an elbow in his gut, which made him double over - and headbutt Vikki.  
>"I'll aim lower next time." She warned, rubbing her head.<br>Ash noticed Vikki's eye twitch in anger and he chuckled. She turned to him and glared. If looks could kill, any normal person would be dead four times over. However, if she was trying to scare him, it wasn't working. He just thought it made her look sexy. He gave her a disarming smile before looking her dead in the eye. "If you think that scares me, you're completely wrong."  
>She was silent. Her face turned a little pink and she avoided all eye contact. "You're really scared of them aren't you." His statement earned him another glare, but her blush deepened. "I'm not <em>scared<em> of them..."  
>"I don't believe you."<br>"Maybe the big ones...and that one was _huge_."  
>Ash rolled his eyes. "So...spider's are your biggest fear."<br>"Besides you, yes." She crossed her arms.  
>"So I'll add vampires to the list." His eyes turned golden-hazel in amusement.<br>"Only blonde ones with everchanging eye colour..."  
>He grinned. "I know, I'm so good-looking."<br>"Only you'd say that." She rolled her cerulean eyes. "You're not scary."  
>"Not scary, just bad." He shrugged. "I'm just so incredibly sexy." He smirked.<br>She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Is that all you wanted to show me?"  
>"Well, I could take off my shirt." He smirked and sat next too her.<br>"I don't need to claw my eyes out, thanks." She smiled sweetly, and then remembered the Circle Twilight ritual. "Maybe I'll to Las Vegas."  
>Ash frowned. "I didn't know you were the gambleing type."<br>"No, but they say all the good-looking guys are there, rich, good-looking guys." She started laughing at his expression. Rowan chuckled from the lounge.  
>"Isn't there any...good-looking guys around here for you?" He asked, crossing his arms on the table and staring at her face.<br>She paused to think. "I don't know...I suppose there's a few."  
>"Any I know?" '<em>Who's ass do I kick?<em>' He thought to himself.  
>"I suppose so..."<br>"Names?" He asked, his eyes a heartaching hellebore green.  
>"Ash?" She looked straight into his eyes and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"<br>"No." He got up from his chair and pulled out his phone; checking the time. "I've gotta go." He picked his jacket off the back of the chair and left the kitchen.  
>Vikki got up from her chair and entered the lounge to see Rowan, the brunette was looking at her with wide eyes.<br>"You're going to Las Vegas?"  
>Vikki shrugged. "Maybe until the ritual's over."<br>"You sure know how to make Ash leave." Rowan gestured to the front door which had shut a few moments ago.  
>"I didn't realise he went to the gym on Sunday's. I only go to dance during the week-"<br>"-You must've said something."  
>Vikki's arms widened. "What do you mean 'I've said something'?"<br>"I was in here, you were the one talking to him. I heard the conversation, he's jealous."  
>Vikki scoffed. "How is he jealous?"<br>"Because you were talking about some, good-looking guys around here! By the way..." Rowan frowned in suspicion. "You don't...like Ash now do you?"  
>Vikki turned a little pink. "Of course not Rowan! What'd make you think <em>that<em>?"  
>Rowan grinned. "You do! I know you do! Someone's blushing...oh my God - you fancy my brother."<br>"Vikki fancies Ash?" Kestrel and Jade asked from the doorway.  
>"<em>No<em>!"  
>"Yes! She does, you can see it written clearly on her face! Which means..." Rowan covered her mouth. "It's why you didn't give him any names of people round here...and how he knows them! Oh my God, Vikki! You didn't want to say anything, did you?"<br>"Of course I didn't want to say anything!" She slapped her hand over her mouth as the three vampires heard her confession.  
>"Aww, it's so cute!" Jade hugged the witch who was currently blushing from head to toe.<br>"Don't say anything." Vikki warned, pointing to each of them in turn. "I know where you live." They all mimed zipping their lips and throwing away the key; still smiling.

Vikki got home about half past six that evening, Ash hadn't arrived home from the gym and - although she wouldn't admit it - she was worried. She also felt bad that he'd gone out because - like Rowan said - she must've said something.  
>Vikki sighed and unlocked the front door. "Mum! I'm home!"<br>"Dinner's on the table!" Came the reply. Vikki pulled off her ugg boots and jogged up the stairs.  
>"Thank you." The mahogany haired witch said as she sat across from her mother at the table.<br>"Where've you been all day? I say one thing about Circle Twilight and you pull a mood swing. You're not getting your period are you Victoria?"  
>Vikki sighed and rolled her eyes. "No mum, I had it last week." Actually, she hadn't. After Steve had almost drained her, she had very little 'normal' blood to actually use to have a period. Infact, one more bite from a vampire would surely be all it took to become one!<br>"Hmm...I would like you to come to the ritual, Victoria."  
>"But mum, I'm not part of Circle Twilight...I wouldn't be welcome."<br>"Don't be silly!" Claire chuckled. "Of course you'd be welcome, you're a wildpower, Victoria. You don't need to be part of the circle to go to a ritual...although it would look better for our family if you were."  
>Vikki rolled her eyes, of course, reputation had a part in the whole 'Daybreaker' issue. "Mum." Vikki sighed. "How much do you want me to go?"<br>"I don't think I understand what you mean Victoria?"  
>"How badly do you want me there?"<br>Claire's eyes looked pleadingly. "I would love for you to be there."  
>Vikki sighed. "Then I'll go...just for you."<br>"I love you darling." Claire beamed.  
>"Love you too mum." They finished their meal in relative silence...until...<br>"How old is your Soulmate?" Claire asked.  
>Vikki chocked on a mouthful of lasagne and downed half her water. "My age..." Vikki answered after her coughing fit.<br>"Are you an item?"  
>"Mum, it's not like that. We're barely even friends..."<br>Claire put down her knife and fork. "Oh...how so?"  
>Vikki sighed. Had she said something wrong? "Mum...he's Rowan's older brother...don't you think it's a little...I don't know...<em>wierd<em>?"  
>"Use proper English, Victoria."<br>"Strange. Awkward? What if something bad happened between us and I still went to see Rowan? What if Rowan and I-I can't even think about that happening." If Vikki lost Rowan, she would most definately think about committing suicide. Rowan meant everything to the mahogany haired witch and more...if Vikki was a lesbian, she would.  
>Claire thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you're right, Victoria. Now, how's work?"<br>"I handed in my notice a week ago so I could focus more on my dancing."  
>"So you're not earning any money?"<br>"I'll be paid for being in the ballet production."  
>"Right, of course." Claire nodded in understanding. "So, this boy...he seems...nice."<br>"Specify the word 'nice'?" Vikki asked, quite amused. Someone who didn't know about his past called Ash Redfern_ nice_?  
>"Well, he's handsome, young, and <em>very<em> polite." Vikki could've chocked on her water. But then again he had been curteous towards her mother...on two different occasions. "What's so funny about being polite?"  
>"Nothing. Inside joke."<br>"With who?"  
>"Rowan. I'm off to bed, mum. Thanks for dinner."<br>"But honey, it's only seven o'clock!" Claire exclaimed, eyeing the silver watch on her wrist in confusion.  
>"I know but...I've been having late night and early mornings." Vikki replied. '<em>Understatement of the century, but we'll go with it.<em>' She thought as she placed her plate and cutlery in the sink. Although it was getting dark, she could see perfectly. Thinking nothing of it, Vikki headed to bed.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - I think the Jace quote suits Ash's personality, that's why I used it lol (also because it made me laugh, lol!) Ah, Ash was wrong about the dance teacher lol, so very wrong, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 11**

Vikki woke up an hour earlier than she should do. Confused and fully awake, she climbed out of bed and took a shower to try and wash the edgy feeling awway. '_Something's not right..._' She thought.  
>Once she was out of the shower, she dried off, pulled on her jeans and a long sleeved black top before putting on her moisturiser. She ran a brush through her tangled curls before drying them; then applied her mascara. But still, she felt...edgy. She frowned, '<em>something's definately not right.<em>'

Vikki walked into the kitchen and opened the cream curtains before boiling the kettle. She grabbed a pink mug from the cupboard and threw in a tea bag and half a teaspoon of sugar. She sat down at the kitchen table and, while she waited for the kettle to finish boiling, she thought about what could be making her feel so strange. Then it hit her. She dialled for Rowan - speed dial one.

Rowan woke up to the vibrations of her phone as the object skittered across her bedside table. Making a grab for it, she checked the caller ID and answered.  
>"Vikki? What's up?"<br>"I'm _really_ sorry to call so early in the morning but...something doesn't feel right...can you talk?"  
>"Do you want me to come over? I can be there in like..." She eyed her tracksuit on the chair at her desk. "Two minutes?"<br>"Alright, I'll make the tea." As the brunette hit the red button - ending the call. She realised her best friend had sounded...wierd on the phone. She pulled herself out of bed and threw on her tracksuit and, as she entered the hallway...Ash's bedroom door was open. Rowan frowned. He always closed the door when he went to bed. Poking her head round the door, she was suprised when she found his bed empty. Which meant he hadn't come home last night. Unless he was downstairs?  
>Rowan tiptoed down the stairs as not to wake Kestrel or Jade...or Ash incase he was sleeping on the couch. She walked into the lounge and the kitchen; but to no avail. Ash wasn't at home. Maybe he was at Vikki's? No. Not at this time, surely.<p>

Vikki jogged downstairs when Rowan knocked on the door and pulled the vampire into a hug.  
>"What's wrong?" Vikki asked, when she noticed Rowan's eyes filled with concern.<br>"Besides you phoned me so early and sounded, strangely depressed...Ash is missing."  
>They sat down at the kitchen table, mugs of tea placed inbetween their hands, warming them up from the cold morning air.<br>"Do you think that's why I feel wierd this morning?"  
>"Maybe. This Soulmate connection works for the both of you, you know."<br>Vikki nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I don't think it's just that though." She said.  
>"What do you mean?" Rowan asked, worried for her friend.<br>Vikki sighed. "You know Steve drained me?" Rowan nodded and signalled for Vikki to carry on. "Well, I had to drink from you to get my strength back. I let Kestrel feed from me because she was weak and I've been a donor for you aswell."  
>"What're you saying?" Rowan asked, confused.<br>"I'm not too sure." Vikki shook her head. "But, I looked out the kitchen window last night, and could see through the darkness clearly. I woke up the other morning feeling strangely refreshed...it's just made me think that maybe I've got more vampire blood in me than..._normal_ blood." By 'normal' blood Vikki meant witch blood.  
>"Well, unless you've missed a period, it can't be that bad."<br>Silence.  
>"Oh my God!" Rowan clasped a hand over her mouth. "You're half-vampire!"<br>Vikki blinked. "Okay...now that's sorted out. Where do you think Ash has gone?"  
>"He said he was going to the gym yesturday afternoon, right?" Vikki nodded. "Unless he <em>didn't<em> fall asleep again; he's still at the gym."  
>"Overnight?"<br>"There's a possibility he was locked in." Rowan shrugged, finishing the rest of her tea.  
>"I'm sure he's fine." Vikki said reassuringly; mostly to convince herself. She couldn't help but have a sick feeling in her stomach. "Rowan?" The brunette looked up from her mug of tea. "What happens if I get bitten again?"<br>The brunette shrugged. "I don't know...I_ think_ you'd have to exchange blood one more time to become a full vampire. But I wouldn't worry about it. All the bad guys are dead in your fairytale!"

As Vikki hopped on the bus twenty minutes later, Ash wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel a little...disappointed. Sadly, Matt got on. '_Please don't see me, please don't see me._' She thought as she pulled up her hood to hide her face. Damn, she'd been spotted.  
>"Hello again, Vikki." Matt sat next to her. "How've you been since our last encounter."<br>"Very busy."  
>"Anything on your schedulele today?" He asked. His hair was short and jet black - matching his eyes.<br>"Yes."  
>"What a shame, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."<br>"With you? No." She crossed her arms and leant her head against the window, watching the cars whirl by.  
>"I'm wounded." He mocked holding his heart as if he'd been shot. It was quiet for a few minutes...until Matt spoke again. "I've always had a soft spot for you."<br>Vikki glanced at him. "What?"  
>"Right here." He brushed the tip of his finger to the side of her neck, stroking it.<br>"Don't touch me." She slapped his hand away and got to her feet as the bus rolled to a stop.  
>"Oh, come on, Vikki..." He followed her to the doors of the Dance Studio and leant on it so she couldn't get inside. "You're breaking my heart here." He leant towards her face, until their noses were mere inches apart. His amber eyes stared deep into her cerulean ones. Wait, amber eyes? Weren't they as black as his hair?<br>"I've always liked you." He leant a little closer, Vikki trembled. "I know you had a thing for me...didn't you." Too lost in his eyes to process the question, Vikki nodded slowly. Matt grinned before taking off down the street. Vikki waited until he turned the corner past the gym before she headed inside.

After dance was finished, Vikki sat at the bus stop and thought about the feeling she'd had all day. To say she was worried about Ash was an understatement. Before she knew it, Vikki was on her feet and heading towards the gym.  
>Once she arrived at the main doors, she took a deep breath before pushing them open. "Excuse me?" She asked the...well-toned, man at the entrance desk. He looked up from his magazine.<br>"Welcome to the gym..." He eyed her up. "Looking for a job here?"  
>"What?"<br>"Are you looking for a job? Membership?"  
>"No." She blushed a little, realising he asked her if she wanted a job because of her physique. "I'm looking for someone."<br>"Name?" He asked, turning to his computer.  
>"Ash Redfern?"<br>"He should be here." Vikki had already started moving down the corridor towards the locker rooms. She opened the main door and walked in.  
>"What's your sport?" Someone asked from behind her.<br>"I'm not here to work out, I'm looking for someone."  
>"Well, I hope you're looking for me, then we can work out <em>together<em>." The brunette gave her a wink.  
>"Ash Redfern?" She asked.<br>"Don't know him...but I'd like to get to know _you_ more."  
>"I'll pass." Figuring she'd get nothing out of these people unless she gave them <em>something <em>in return, she decided to leave.

Vikki jumped on the next bus that came past and sat at the front after she showed the driver her ticket. Now, she didn't just feel edgy, but she also felt...lost. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her hoodie before she felt a pull. It was wierd...almost like the woods were calling out to her.  
>But she didn't want to go in and follow the pull. It was dark and scary and, to be completely honest, Matt had not only creeped her out but was added to her stalkers list (most of which Ash had killed). Perhaps Ash would be around tomorrow? (To kill Matt). Surely he'd let one of his sisters know where he was...then again, it was <em>Ash<em>.

Unlocking the front door, Vikki jogged upstairs and met her mum in the kitchen.  
>"Victoria..." Claire began.<br>"Mum?" Vikki asked.  
>"It's a meeting for Circle Twilight. We're going for dinner with Michael and Sandra Peters - they'll answer your questions about Twilight...and they're excited to meet a "Wildpower." She smiled.<br>Vikki faked a smile. "Okay, what shall I wear?"

As Vikki pulled on high waisted white trousers and tucked in a light blue shirt, her mother waited patiently by the front door wearing a lilac wrap dress.  
>Claire checked the time. "Vikki we've got to be there in fifteen minutes, and you know I don't drive that fast."<br>"I'm coming!" Vikki called as she pulled on some light grey dolly shoes and met her mum by the door. "Is it dinner?"  
>"Yes, that restaurant in town. Nice place."<br>They pulled up outside the restaurant and got out the silver Honda. Claire locked the car doors before leading Vikki into the restaurant and over to the lady behind the desk.  
>"Harman." She said with a smile.<br>"Table for four? Right this way please." The woman returned the smile, picked up four menus from the menu stand and led the two witches towards their table.  
>It was in a secluded area of the restaurant. The table was in a corner of the room, and the other tables were spaced out (no one would be able to eavesdrop the conversations).<br>Michael and Sandra came over about five minutes later.  
>"Claire." Michael greeted, kissing her on each cheek. "How lovely to see you."<br>"Likewise." Claire replied before greeting Sandra. "This is my daughter, Victoria. Victoria, Michael and Sandra."  
>"Hi." Vikki shook The Peters' outstretched hands.<br>They all took their seats at the table, Vikki was opposite her mother with Michael on her left and Sandra on her right. The conversation was mainly about Circle Twilight and the fascinating discovery of Vikki being a Wildpower.  
>"I totally agree with this - Jacob? - It's best if you joined Circle Daybreak." Sandra took a sip from her white wine. Vikki nodded in understanding, her mother on the other hand was <em>un<em>usually quiet.  
>"You know Circle Daybreak isn't really a <em>Circle<em>, don't you?" Vikki looked at Michael with confusion. "Circle Daybreak is where people from the Night World go for sanctuary. If they have Soulmates who are humans; if they are wildpowers; and reasons like that. It's not a _proper_ Circle. You _could_ join Circle Midnight or Twilight, and still go to Daybreak."  
>"Really? I thought other Night Worlders' who joined Circle Daybreak had to <em>leave<em> their Circle so they could join?"  
>Michael shook his head. "Only if they choose too. Thierry Descoudres is an old friend of mine - very old - and he's the leader of Circle Daybreak. He's trying to get all the Wildpowers' to join Daybreak and not the Night World Council's side."<br>"Why?" They paused their conversations so the waitress could take their orders, and they made sure she'd gone into the kitchen before they resumed their conversation.  
>"Because even if one Wildpower is on the opposing side, the Night World Council could still overthrow Daybreak."<br>"How many wildpowers does Daybreak have now?"  
>"Three of four...you being the fourth." Sandra replied.<br>"What if I join neither? As a witch, do I _have_ to join a Circle?"  
>"You don't have too." Michael stated.<br>"But it is frowned upon." Claire piped in. Vikki looked at her mother with annoyance. Of course she wanted Vikki to join a Circle - preferably Twilight - because of the whole 'reputation' thing. Vikki loved her mother to pieces, but when she was 'guided along the right path' to do something, it really, _really_ annoyed her.  
>After they'd eaten, Claire paid the bill and everyone got to their feet, ready to leave. Vikki had a nagging feeling with her all evening...'<em>what is that?'<em> She thought-screamed to herself.  
><em>'Vikki.'<em>  
><em>'Ash?'<em>  
><em>'Be careful?'<em>  
><em>'Where the hell are you?'<em>  
><em>'Stay away from Matt and Rick.'<em>  
><em>'Why?'<em> But there was no reply. _'Ash! Where are you?_'

Once the Harman's arrived home, Vikki thanked her mother for dinner, and then headed to bed.  
>Vikki tossed and turned for two hours. She felt awful...but it wasn't necessarily her, could it be Ash? Where was he? Was he alright? She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at her pillow, light grey splodges covered the lilac cover from where she'd been crying.<br>Frowning, Vikki got up and walked into her bathroom to get a make-up remover wipe. As she closed the bathroom cabinet, there was a face behind her in the mirror. Matt retracted inch long fangs. She gasped and turned around...but he wasn't there anymore. Vampires not having a reflection was just superstition, Vikki was sure...but Matt wasn't a vampire! Then Ash's words hit her like a ball to the face. 'Stay away from Matt and Rick.' They were Jackson's henchmen, and if Jackson was a werewolf, then it wouldn't suprise Vikki that Matt and Rick were also part of the Night World.  
>She really had to be careful from now on.<br>Vikki headed back into her bedroom but stopped short. _Had_ she actually seen Matt's face in the bathroom mirror? If so, then he was in the house. The mahogany haired witch picked up her phone and dialled Ash's number. The voicemail kicked in after three rings. Where was he?

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1 - **I wanted the story to seem more realistic, not being funny but no one _really _falls in love straight away, right? It'd be like making out with a tramp! I'm also trying to make Vikki very caring, not a bitch like most people make as OC's for Ash. Just because Ash is 'the badest vampire' doesn't mean his soulmate has to be one, right? I mean, what happened to opposites attract? xD Thanks for the review :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 12**

Vikki awoke the next morning on the sofa with an funny taste in her mouth. For some reason she felt a little weak...and, strange. As her mother called her name from the kitchen, Vikki got to her feet and pushed open the wooden door.  
>"Now, the ritual this evening, Victoria-" Claire dropped the china mug she was holding when she saw her daughter. "Victoria...are you feeling alright, honey?" Her mothers hand brushed across her forehead in concern. "You feel a little cold...will you be alright later?"<br>Now that was a truthful way out of the ritual. "I don't know, mum...I don't feel one hundred percent..."  
>"Oh dear...you're awfully pale. What's the matter?" Claire brushed away some stray tears that fell down Vikki's cheeks. "Honey, don't cry, tell me what's wrong."<br>"That's the thing mum. I don't know." Vikki leant into her mothers embrace and cried on the older witch's shoulder. "My Soulmate's gone missing and I feel awful!"  
>"Ash is missing?"<br>Vikki nodded. "He disappeared yesturday, and none of his sisters know where he is. I couldn't sleep at all last night."  
>"It's alright honey. I'm sure he's absoloutely fine. Try and get some sleep...I'm sure you'll be able to attend the ritual next month. Just...get some sleep, and keep a look out for Ash. He'll turn up somewhere I-" Claire's hand stopped stroking Vikki's hair; her violet eyes cast onto two small scars on her daughters neck. "You've been bitten." Was the only thing Claire could say. "How many times?"<br>"A couple - but they were accidents."  
>"Have you drunk from a vampire?"<br>"I was weak, Rowan had to give me some of her blood."  
>"Oh dear...Vikki...you must stay away from vampires for a few days. You've been bitten enough times to be three-quarters vampire. Now, I don't know for sure but more bite could complete the blood transfusion. No other witch we know of has been turned into a vampire before..." The unfinished sentance lingered, Vikki had no intention of asking why, she was too tired.<strong> (AN: There are no more clues as to who it is, they will just suddenly be revealed, you should know who when they appear ;P x)**  
>"I know mum. I'll be careful...but what would you do if I became one? Would you still love me?"<br>Claire looked deep into Vikki's eyes and brushed a stray hair from her ivory coloured face and smiled. "You're my daughter. I will _never_ stop loving you." Claire kissed Vikki's forehead before turning to clean up the smashed china from the floor. "Go and get some sleep."  
>"I'll try." She said before heading back to bed.<p>

As she climbed under the covers, Vikki suddenly remembered something, '_the last thing I remember last night was standing infront of my bed..._' which could only mean one thing. Matt _had_ been in her house last night...and he'd drank from her...possibly even made her drink from him too...and then moved her onto the sofa. Even Ash had said himself that vampires were strong telepaths and could manipulate people into doing things for them...and then erasing their memory. Vikki ran her tounge along her teeth, the strange taste was mild coppery, almost like...'_blood_' she thought. Darting into the bathroom and spitting in the sink, it came out dark red.  
>"Oh my God." She dry-heaved three times before brushing her teeth vigarously. Vikki looked at her reflection in the mirror, her skin tone was paler than usual and her eyes were brighter than usual. Matt was <em>definately<em> a vampire, no doubt about anything now...unless Hunter had come back from hell to terrorize her - but _that_ was unlikely.  
>Vikki headed back into her bedroom and climbed under the covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow - she fell into a deep slumber.<p>

The surroundings and atmosphere around Vikki seemed real...but she knew she was dreaming. Everything was black, white and blue. '_Why blue?_' Vikki thought as she looked around the forest surrounding her. '_Wildpower.'_  
>The trees were as tall as houses and the barely-there snow was a light grey mush.<br>Not knowing why she was moving, dream Vikki walked deeper into the trees and looked around. Very faintly, Vikki realised there was a string of a cobweb-like substance, and dream Vikki was following it.  
>"Ash?" Dream Vikki called out. There was no reply, not even a faint answer. Vampires had unusually good hearing and if Ash hadn't replied - then he had to be <em>very<em> far away. She took off into a run - following the thin silver thread, dream Vikki knew where she was going; dodging trees, broken branches, rabbit holes and muddy slush from the melted snow.  
>A bush behind Vikki rustled, and a frightened blue rabbit made a quick escape through the bush and across Vikki's path into it's burrow a few feet away.<br>Every so often, Vikki kept glancing behind her. Something was chasing her, and Vikki was sure it was a vampire.  
>"You can't run from a vampire." A familiar voice stated. The other footsteps stopped and Vikki halted. As a white bush rustled behind her, Vikki turn around and began walking backwards slowly. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her round...but there was no one there.<br>"Where are you?" Dream Vikki asked. The thread was still in sight, and it led further into the woods.  
>Ash popped out of nowhere and into her sight. His eyes an innocent blue - matching his shirt. He was either innocent or his true eye colour wasn't able to be seen in the black, white and blue dream. He also wore black jeans and light grey trainers; covered in muddy snow. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek...there was no stomach flip, skipped heartbeat, or electric-like sparks upon the skin contact. When he pulled away, Vikki was in the arms of Matt. Everything went black as a pair of white fangs came towards her. Vikki screamed-<p>

-And and bolted upright; breathing heavily. When Vikki realised she was in the comfort of her bed and own home, her breathing slowed and her heart rate became normal. It was no use just sitting there and doing nothing. She now knew the reason for her sudden distress: Ash came to mind. Throwing the covers off her, Vikki got too her feet and moved quickly.  
>She pulled on her dark blue jeans, dark grey ugg boots,a white long-sleeved top a white 'Ambercrombie &amp; Fitch' hoodie and white beanie hat. Shoving her phone and house keys into her pocket, Vikki left her bedroom and jogged downstairs. Her mother's car was gone, so Vikki quickly wrote a note:<p>

'Hopefully, I'll be back soon - I love you - V x'

Yanking open the front door and stepping onto the porch, Vikki pulled the door closed behind her; locked it and set off towards the woods. As the dream about the ballet formal turned out to be a vision, Vikki knew the dream she'd literally _just_ had was also a vision. She had to follow the silver thread...somehow...and it would lead her to Ash. She knew it.  
>The slushy snow soaked into her ugg boots before she reached the edge of the woods, and the cold water made her toes go numb already. Vikki stopped at the edge of the trees. She'd used the silver thread before to mentally link minds with Ash...surely finding him in person wouldn't be that more difficult, right?<br>Vikki closed her eyes and thought hard. Thought about Ash and where he could be...she felt a strong pull and almost stumbled. He was definately in the woods. Intead of seeing a silver thread, Vikki just felt a pull which she felt she needed to follow.  
>Looking up into the sky, Vikkie saw dark clouds and she knew a thunderstorm was on it's way. <em>'Glad I wore a hoodie.'<em> Vikki stuffed her hands into her front pocket and began her journey.  
>All the times she'd been bitten by a vampire had come together to enhance her senses, Vikki had never seen the woods in this way before! It was almost magical. She could see all the details of the brown bark on the trees, the intricate lines on each individual leaf on the trees and all it's inhabitants. Vikki shivered when she saw how hairy a spider actually was. '<em>Get used to it<em>.' She mentally scolded herself.  
>Vikki made it to the end of the path when the bush just infront of her rustled. She braced herself for the illusion of Ash who would turn into Matt...but a rabbit popped out, ran across her path and into his burrow. Vikki sighed, even though that was in her vision, what was a rabbit going to do?<br>It began to rain lightly, Vikki was already shivering and she knew damp clothes were going to be even worse and - if she was out too long - she could potentially get hipothermia.

Vikki walked for ten more minutes, and then the rain began to get heavier. Thunder clapped, and lightning lit up the entire sky, making her quake in her squelching boots.  
>"Ash?" Vikki called out. When no one replied after a couple of minutes, Vikki resumed walking - following the pull...which was wearing thin. '<em>I don't think it'll work when I'm losing my concentration.<em>' She thought. Vikki was cold, tired and soaked through to the bone.  
>Dialling his number again and holding her phone to her ear, Vikki heard a rustle in the bushes. But this time, it was behind her. She took the phone away frmo her ear and turned to face the bush.<br>_'Run._' Her inner thoughts told her. '_Run and don't look back._' Taking her feet out of the snow-turned-mush, Vikki ran away from the noise in a random direction.

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade were hopping on different buses and visiting all the places they thought Ash would go. When they didn't find him, or any clues as to where he might have gone, they gave up their search and settled down for a coffee in Starbucks.  
>"Where could he be?" Jade asked.<br>Kestrel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Vikki if she can link to him or something."  
>"Why didn't we think of this<em> before<em>?" Rowan exclaimed, pulling out her phone. But she couldn't get through. Vikki's phone was engaged. Rowan frowned and tried Ash's mobile - but that was engaged aswell. "I think they're on the phone together." She said.  
>"Oh well, that's just great." Kestrel's tone was dripping with sarcasm and she downed the rest of her tea. "We're out here freezing our tits off, and they're probobly in the warm having a nice chit-chat. I don't know about <em>you<em> two, but _my_ savings have gone on these bus trips and I would like to get home and have a nice hot bath!" Kestrel got up from her seat and stormed out the door, into the rain; leaving slushy footprints behind as she made her exit.  
>"Let's go home." Rowan, helped Jade too her feet as they followed Kestrel towards the bus stop.<br>"Rowan...you really need to get a driver's license. I'm tired of walking and getting the bus." Jade moaned.

It felt like ages that Vikki had been running. But it was only a few minutes. She halted as soon as the woods turned silent again. The pull was gone, and Vikki was _so_ lost, she didn't know which way was up or down...but that could've been because she was on a hill. '_There's a hill in these woods?_' She thought, sighing. '_Great, I don't recognise it - which means I'm a long way away from home.'_  
>She needed someone to talk too. All the silence was creeping her out...and it was getting dark. Vikki fumbled around in her pockets to find her phone when...it wasn't anywhere to be found.<br>"Crap!" She started to panic. The only connection she had to contact anyone...was through Ash; and he wasn't answering. '_Asshole._' Vikki thought.  
>Out of the last of the snow, Vikki followed her footprints as best as she could...until they suddenly vanished...and in their place were two pairs of feet.<br>Vikki's eyes followed the four legs upwards. They were tall, male, well-built...Rick and Matt. Crap.  
>"Well, well, well..." Matt circled her like a predetor whilst Rick kept looking behind him.<br>"Matt, come on - he'll be here soon!" Rick's tone was pleading.  
>"Ash?" Vikki asked, suprised.<br>"You're looking for him?" Matt asked. "You're a little out of your depth out here...but I could enjoy your company some more." He smiled. His eyes shone as another bolt of lightning rippled across the sky. "By the way...you taste_ so_ good." His dark eyes locked with Vikki's and that's all she remembered until she met complete blackness.

Vikki opened her eyes when her back met cold slush. Keeping her eyes closed, she stretched her ears so she could hear Matt and Rick talking.  
>"We'll leave her here. She shouldn't wake up for another hour - we'll be back by then. He won't follow her tracks - he'll come for us."<br>"Rick, come on. I'm not leaving her here by herself - let me exchange blood from her once more...it'll only take a second and then we can get paid." '_Paid?_' Vikki thought.  
>"I'm sure. But no. You can have her later - come on, we've got to get away from him!"<br>Their footsteps died away, and when Vikki was sure they were far enough not to hear her movements, she opened her eyes and sat up. Where abouts in the forest was she? She didn't know. But she knew Matt was trying to turn her into a vampire, and she was sure with one more bite - he would succeed. But she would never be his _pet_.  
>Vikki was sure they were being tailed by Ash. The Soulmate pull had led her into the woods and they thought he would come to save her (which Vikki hoped he would). Not wasting any time hopeing, wishing or praying for <em>any<em> Prince Charming, Vikki got too her feet; feeling incredibly dizzy and stumbled off in the opposite direction she heard Rick and Matt run in.

Vikki continued on for another ten minutes before she felt as though someone was watching her, and her suspictions were correct when the bush behind her rustled. Ash stepped out.  
>"There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you."<br>"Err..._you've_ been looking for _me_? Try the other way around."  
>Ash's eyes shone, but they were dark...conveying he was dangerous. "You're worried about me?"<br>Vikki crossed her arms. "Or course not." Although Vikki knew Ash knew she was joking, his eyes did not change colour. His eyes stayed dark...then she remembered her vision. Before she could run, (not getting very far) Ash's body disappeared into thin air. He was just an illusion. Vikki turned around again and began running in her weak state - but Matt jumped her from the side with his fangs drawn. Vikki screamed, the forest carrying her call as if trying to send a signal to anyone who might be able to help her.  
>Matt's teeth sunk into her neck. Vikki thrashed about - trying to get him off her, whilst wondering why her wildpower wasn't working for her. Her left arm smacked him round the side of his face, but that made him drink harder and faster. It was so painful. Vikki felt like she'd cut off her finger whilst cutting up vegetables with a <em>very<em> sharp knife. Then it was over so quickly. Matt was staked. Either that or it was another illusion. Vikki couldn't keep her eyes open for very long; she knew she was slipping away: about to pass out.

Ash wiped the vampire dust off Vikki's hoodie and looked at her face. More beautiful than he'd ever seen her before, his breath caught in his throat. She was as white as the snow. Worse than she did when Steve had drained her, but still beautiful, she looked so peaceful.  
>"Vikki?" Ash asked, almost pleading for her to wake up. He knealt on the mush beside her and held her into his chest to keep her warm. "Talk to me, Vikki." He recieved a weak, pointless slap on his cheek. It was so weak, he didn't twinge a muscle. "What was that for, might I ask?"<br>"You disappeared." Her whisper was barely audiable, he had to strain to hear her.  
>Ash's eyes changed between a blue-violet in concern and worry and an emerald green in heartache. "Open your eyes."<br>They fluttered. "I'm sleeping."  
>"You're in the middle of the forest...laying in slush...how can you think of sleeping now?" He said it as a joke - but only to make light of the situation (for his benefit). When she didn't reply, he shook her.<br>Vikki opened her eyes and winced. The barely-there snow was so white it hurt her eyes. "How'd you find me?"  
>"I heard you scream and felt your pain...he bit you." Ash stated the obvious.<br>"You think I don't know that?" Vikki sat up slowly and gradually opened her eyes. "Why is everything so sharp?"  
>"You're so pale..." Ash frowned. "Your eyes are really bright...how many times have you been bitten?"<br>Vikki shrugged, getting too her knees so she could try and stand up. "I don't keep count...but a lot in the past few days."  
>"You've lost too much blood." Ash gave up watching her fail at standing and decided to give her a hand, they started walking - very slowly - in the direction Ash had been going in and where Vikki had just come from.<br>"Where's your phone?"  
>"In my back pocket, why?" Another feeble attempt of a slap.<br>"Phones are for answering - is it on silent or something?" She snapped weakly.  
>Ash's eyes widened. "You've been trying to phone me?"<br>"When someone goes missing, people do tend to wonder where they might be...what's _that_ look for?"  
>"You were <em>worried<em> about me?" He asked.  
>Vikki shrugged. "I wanted to find you so I wouldn't be in pain anymore."<br>"You _were_ worried about me." His previous question turned into a statement.  
>"We're Soulmate's Ash. I can't <em>help<em> it."  
>He gave her a lazy grin. "I knew I'd grow on you at some point."<br>"I didn't expect it to be so quickly."  
>Ash frowned, but this time, in confusion, his eyes shone violet. "Have you been drinking?"<br>"No. But I am cold and I'm not happy about it." She glared at him.  
>"Well...slight change of subject, but if it's any consolation...I've always found you attractive."<br>"Thanks, I guess..."  
>"And...I know I'm good looking - you don't need to tell me."<br>"Alright, I won't...can we stop walking for a minute?" Vikki moaned.  
>"Alright...do you know the way out of here?"<br>Vikki's mouth was left agape. "Are you kidding? I thought_ you_ knew where we were going." Ash shook his head. "I refuse to walk anymore. I ache all over and you're walking too fast."  
>"It's less than two miles per hour! I'll carry you." One arm shot under her legs and the other around the back of her shoulder blades before he literally swept her off her feet.<br>"Ash, this isn't necessary. I'm not disabled."  
>"You are at the moment, moaning about aching and walking too fast."<br>"I'm not moaning!" Although she suddenly felt really weak...was Ash putting her to sleep?  
>"Watch your tone, Victoria, I thought you weren't moaning?"<br>Vikki blinked. "I can't believe you called me by my full name."  
>"Are you going to walk fast?" She shook her head. "Alright then. Which way shall we go?"<br>"I don't know. You're carrying the dead weight - you decide."  
>"You've been looking for me for a day - I've been ignoring you...you decide."<br>"Just walk in one direction, I'm sure you'll walk into a road or something." Her eyes fell closed. '_Asshole!_' Vikki thought before she was fully out.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1 - **Haha, just when you think it's happily ever after - BOOM! There are 16 chapters to this story, so there's another few people to die...and the mysterious witch-turned-vampire is yet to turn up! :) x

**Book . Sessed - **You're back! I've missed you! (Although I get 3 reviews now instead of 1 or 2 :P) So, I'm updating too fast, huh? Shall I go back to the once-a-week update? Pahaha! Lol xD! Her mum's out the loop - understatement of the century! Ahh, but _will _she become a vampire? Or will the transformation fail and she dies? Hmm...x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**I do not own the 'jump', 'legs' or the 'tights' idea! They belong to Becca Fitzpatrick from the novel Crescendo (It's a really good book, I totally recommend it ^^ x)**

**Chapter 13**

Vikki woke up a few minutes later. It was drizzling lightly. But because of the downpour earlier, both her and Ash were soaked.  
>Vikki shivered. "Did you force me to sleep?" She asked, remembering they were in the middle of a conversation...or argument.<br>Ash blinked, his eyes were an innocent blue palor. "You looked tired, I though I'd help."  
>"That has to be the worst excuse ever." Ash shrugged, his eyes turning golden-hazel in amusement. He stopped walking and put Vikki onto her feet. "You look guilty. You haven't put a spider on me have you?" She wiped her face, fluffed her hair and looked over her shoulder.<br>"No, I wouldn't do that to you."  
>"Save your breath, you did it at school and you did it in the kitchen the other day."<br>"But...come on, Vikki, lighten up - _that_ was hilarious! And besides, I wasn't the one who used to hurt you."  
>"I knew you were only in it for the jokes."<br>"Well, I had to do something. I was tired of admiring your legs from afar."  
>"Thanks for that." Vikki rolled her eyes.<br>"No worries." He shot her a disarming grin and gestured around. "You choose a direction."  
>"What way have you been walking so far?"<br>Ash blinked. "The way we're facing." Vikki nodded slowly as if just realising her question was a little silly. Vikki strode over to a tree and tested the strength of the lowest branch to see if it would hold her weight.  
>"Give me a boost."<br>"Why?" He stood next too her and looked upwards.  
>"So I can climb to the top and see if I can see any houses." Ash nodded and lifted her onto the lowest branch. "Be careful." He found himself saying before he had time to think.<br>"If you go, you could be staked on a branch." She smiled sweetly and began climbing.  
>"You're still worrying about me." His eyes shone golden hazel in amusement. "After everything horrible I've done."<br>"Well, I got my payback."  
>"You never did anything to me..." He said suspiciously, his eyes violet.<br>"That's not entirely true." Vikki admitted, mentally cursing herself for climbing the wrong way. She retraced her footing down a little before climbing up a branch on the opposite side of the tree.  
>"Care to enlighten me?" Ash asked, keeping his eyes trained on her feet incase she slipped.<br>"It was me..."  
>"Can I have a vague idea of what you're on about?"<br>"At school. _I_ stole your clothes from the boys changing rooms."  
>"Were <em>you<em> tired of admiring _my_ legs from afar?" Vikki shot him a look, Ash laughed. "I was told a girl ran in when everyone was changing...they all said she was hot, so I suspected it would be you."  
>Vikki ignored him, no doubt he was trying to make her feel uncomfortable. "I didn't realise gym was finished and everyone would be in towels."<br>"I'm guessing Pete the Perv had _something_ to show you."  
>"Pete the Perv was castrated in seventh grade, he didn't have <em>anything<em> to show."  
>"Serious?"<br>"The idea was curtousey of Kestrel." Ash winced.  
>Vikki climbed higher and higher. She didn't realise the trees were this tall! She stood on a loose branch and jumped onto a different one just as it snapped and fell.<br>"Look out!" She called down.  
>Ash dodged the wild stake death trap and wiped his brow. "Vikki get <em>down<em>."  
>"I'm nearly there-"<br>"-The branches are weaker at the top!" He called up.  
>"Are <em>you<em> worried about _me_?"  
>"Of course not." Of course he was, although he wouldn't admit it. If Vikki fell, she could hit all the branches on the way down and break something...or everything. It would be his fault - he'd given her the boost for the first step. "Can you see anything?"<br>Vikki climbed to the top and hung on tightly as she looked around for any signs of where to go. "I see smoke."  
>"Forest fire smoke or chimney smoke?"<br>"I don't know the difference." She shrugged and slipped - quickly grabbing hold of the branch to steady herself.  
>Ash felt sick. "Be careful!" He shouted. "Rowan will kill me if you die!" '<em>And I wouldn't forgive myself.'<em> He added mentally. "Is there a lot of smoke or a stream of it?"  
>"Umm...I think it's chimney smoke."<br>"Alright, we'll turn back, _now_ get down. _Please_!"  
>Vikki looked down and then wished she hadn't. Everything spun. She clutched the branch tighter. "Umm...Ash?"<br>"Don't tell me. You're stuck?" He slapped his forehead.  
>"No...I've just found out...I'm afraid of heights." That, was even worse.<br>"Jump." He called up.  
>"What?" She screamed.<br>"I'll catch you."  
>"Are you crazy?"<br>"I'm not going to drop you."  
>"Oh sure!" She opened one eye and took another glance down. "Like I believe that!"<br>"Do you want help or not?"  
>"You call <em>suicide<em> 'help'?" She hissed furiously.  
>"Are you going to jump?" Seeing no alternative, Vikki scooted cautiously to the edge of the branch. Her stomach flipped circles.<br>"If you drop me..." She warned. Ash stood far below her; arms raised.  
>Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid off the branch and felt air break around her body...then she was in Ash's arms.<br>He smirked and Vikki knew what sentance was coming. "You owe me."  
>She pulled herself out of his arms and gave him the middle finger, her legs felt like jelly. "I'm never doing that again."<br>"Well, now you've tried climbing trees I assume you've learned your lesson?"  
>"Alright Ash, don't rub it in." Vikki playfully pushed him and he started laughing. They began walking until Vikki remembered another missing person, gradually coming to a stop, she turned to face Ash who was walking behind her.<br>"What happened to Rick?"  
>Ash shrugged. "Didn't you stake him?"<br>"_You_ seem to be the one doing _that_ a lot lately." Vikki rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll turn up."  
>"And try to bite you. I'll have to stay close." He grinned and pulled her closer too him by wrapping an arm around her waist and scooping her in.<br>"You have no sense of personal space do you?"  
>"Well you're the one who kisses me blind to catch my attention."<br>Vikki blushed. "That was a matter of blowing our cover to Rowan and Steve."  
>"You're the one who pushed me into view!"<br>"You didn't exactly try and stop me." Vikki stated as she rolled her eyes.  
>Ash shrugged and nodded, she was right. "Anyway, if we run into Rick - stake him."<br>"I don't want to stake him! I'll feel bad."  
>"Vikki, he deserves it-"<br>"-I can't kill someone. Bad or not, I couldn't bring myself to do it."  
>"What if I'm unconcious?"<br>"I doubt that. I think you're forgetting that you headbutted me not to long ago."  
>"Oh yeah..." He chuckled; reminiscing about that moment in the kitchen. "Anyway...I'm only saying that you may need to stake him is because your wildpower didn't work when Matt attacked you."<br>Vikki frowned. "Maybe because it only works when I'm dying or something?"  
>"You were dying. But maybe...or if other people are in danger? You stopped my Uncle trying to stake me and the bus crashing and also knocked my Uncle out so I could kill him."<br>"Perhaps. I don't know how it works." She shrugged.  
>"Well...maybe you <em>are<em> just worried about me...because I've been with you when you've used it. _All_ three times."  
>Vikki shrugged again but blushed slightly. "Well, my life would be boring without you in it."<br>"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I took it as a sweet compliment."  
>Vikki elbowed him. "Shut up."<br>He laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I like seeing your legs everyday." She went to elbow him again - but he dodged the blow. "If they vanished from my life I'd go mad."  
>Vikki pulled away from the warmth of his arm and walked away from him. He smirked, his eyes golden-hazel in amusement. He knew she knew he liked her legs, and teasing her about it was making her so nervous she didn't have a comeback. "Come on, let's get out of here." He began dragging her along the path.<br>"Ash I've just noticed something."  
>"What?" He asked, releasing his grip on her wrist.<br>"Footsteps."  
>"Err...they're ours, Vikki."<br>"Not foot_prints_, foot_steps_!" She whispered.  
>How could Ash not have heard them before? He was a vampire for crying out loud! Enhanced senses were his second best ability next to his speed and strength! "Is it a person?" Vikki asked.<br>"It's not Rick if that's what you were thinking." Ash replied.  
>"Then who or <em>what<em> is it?"  
>"An animal. You might want to stand incredibly still."<br>"Why?" As soon as she said it, a big brown bear appeared out the bushes. "At least I'm taller than it." As if she'd jinxed her luck, the bear stood on it's hind legs; towering over the five foot six witch. '_Have you seen a bear before?'_  
><em>'Not this close.'<em> Ash thought back.  
>'<em>Then how do you know what to do?'<em>  
><em>'I don't.'<em>  
><em>'Holy crap! We're going to die-'<em>  
><em>'-We're not going to die: you're a wildpower for crying out loud!'<em> Vikki closed her eyes before she grabbed Ash's hand and squeezed tightly - the sudden rush of electricity from the Soulmate connection made them both relax a little.  
><em>'Oh my God...you saw this on the discovery channel? Why're we just standing here?<em>' Vikki thought too him. The bear walked around them in a circle; growling.  
>'<em>I'm sure this will work.'<em>  
><em>'You can try it - I'm leaving!'<em>  
>Ash tugged on her hand when she made a bid to leave. '<em>Trust me.'<em>  
><em>'Trust you? You made me jump off the top of a tree!'<em>  
><em>'I caught you didn't I?'<em>  
><em>'Ash?'<em>  
><em>'What?<em>' His tone sounded bored and tired. His eyes were unsettled due to the connection.  
>'<em>If we die...promise me something.'<em>  
><em>'What?'<em>  
><em>'You'll let me die first.'<em>  
><em>'Why?'<em>  
>Because she didn't want to watch him die. '<em>Ask no questions, I tell no lies...I don't think this bear thing is working.<em>' The sound of thudding footsteps echoed in Vikki's ears.  
>"Yes it did." He said.<br>_'Oh my God, I haven't spoken to Rowan today, she'll kill me if I don't say goodbye!'_  
>"Vikki?"<br>'_What?_'  
>"Vikki?"<br>'_What!_' She shouted.  
>"The bear. Is gone."<br>"Maybe it smelt you." She whispered. Ash rolled his eyes and his other hand touched her cheek.  
>"You can open your eyes now."<br>Cerulean eyes met unsettled ones. Vikki looked around before releasing Ash's hand. "Sorry about that. I...didn't want to...die by myself."  
>Ash chuckled. "Nice recovery."<p>

They carried on walking for another two hours. The topics of conversation varied from: school; the suicidal tree jump; Vikki's legs; Ash's incredible anti-bear scent and finally...getting home. And complaining.  
>"Are we there yet?" Vikki asked, in a bored tone.<br>"Can you _see_ any houses?" Ash's eyes were changing between deep blue and amber conveying uninterest and annoyance.  
>"Ash, my legs hurt..." He knew she knew they were his favourite part of her body...he was waiting for the punchline of the joke. "Can you run ahead and get a car...I'll wait here."<br>"I'm not leaving you alone in the woods." He replied.  
>It was silent for a few more minutes until..."Ash-"<br>"-If you ask if 'we're there yet'. The answer's no. Do you want a face full of icy mush?" He gestured towards the ground. "Let's stop here for a bit."  
>"I recognise where we are." Finally.<br>"Where are we? I've never seen that hill before." Ash stated.  
>"My point exactly. I saw it before I ran into Matt and Rick. I was retracing my footsteps...and I lost my phone before I arrived here...if we find it...that's the way out."<br>"I'll phone you, listen out for it." They waited in silence for a few seconds.  
>"Well?" Vikki asked, impatiently.<br>"I have a two hour long voicemail from you." He said in confusion.  
>"It says nothing." Vikki replies. "I was phoning you when I heard something behind me. I must've dropped it when I ran." Ash dialled her number and muffled rock music played in a whisper.<br>"If somethings got it. I'm not touching it." Vikki said.  
>"It sounds like it's...inside something..."<br>Vikki looked upset. "My point exactly." They followed the music and came to a rabbit hole. Ash hung up the phone as he and Vikki peered into the pit of darkness.  
>"You can get a leg down there. It's long enough." Ash stated.<br>"Thanks and no. De-snow it."  
>"You want me to de-home the rabbits?"<br>"Do you want my new phone number?" If Vikki was to get a new phone, of course he'd want her digits. "I don't think rabbits live there?"  
>"I see your point." Ash stated. "Rabbits don't like blackberrys." He laughed at his own joke. "But seriously. You're thinking-" '<em>How'd a rabbit pick up my phone and carry it there?'<em> Vikki thought. "-My answer to that is: you dropped it straight down there."  
>"I'll get a stake."<br>"What?" Ash exclaimed as he took a step away from her.  
>"A <em>stick<em>..." She rolled her eyes. She was _not_ putting her leg or her hand down _there_! Ash followed her. "Can I _help_ you?" She asked.  
>"I told you I'm not leaving you alone in these woods."<br>"Ash, I'm looking for a stick. Practially a weapon against Rick if he decides to jump me." She rifled through a pile of sticks and branches on the floor and found a strong one.  
>Ash took a step back and held his hands up in defense. "I don't trust you with that."<br>Vikki's mouth fell open. "Excuse me? I trusted you enough to jump out a tree. I could've fallen to my death. Give me the benefit of the doubt at least."  
>Ash scoffed nervously. "Benefit of the doubt." He crossed his arms and stepped out of Vikki's way as she walked towards and then past him and towards the burrow.<br>Vikki knealt down infront of the burrow and - on her hands and knees - began moving the snow out of the way.  
>As Ash wasn't looking at what she was doing with the stick, but her behind. He noticed the phone was underneath her. Not wanting to disturb what Vikki was doing (for his own entertainment purpose) Ash reached underneath her and picked the blackberry out of the snow. He stood back - trying not to laugh - and pulled his own phone from his pocket and phoned her.<br>Vikki's head snapped up when her ringtone broke through the silence. Slowly turning around, Vikki sat on her heels, and threw the stick towards Ash's feet - effectively cutting off his laughter. His head snapped up, his eyes an emerald green in heartache.  
>"I can't believe you did that." He said.<br>Vikki shrugged. "At least I didn't stab you this time." Ash handed the phone over too her and helped her too her feet. Vikki licked her lips to moisten them and Ash's heart throbbed in his chest. Vikki's head snapped up, their bare hands were touching. She felt what he'd felt. Ash wanted to kiss her.  
>Ash let go of her hand and pulled her hat off her head; rustling her hair with his hand. "Come on, Vikki. Let's keep going."<br>"Ash?" She asked. Her turned around and waited for her to say something. She hesitated. "Nothing." She overtook him, walking briskly.

Rowan, Ketrel and Jade knocked on Vikki's house five minutes ago.  
>"No one's home?" Jade asked.<br>"Maybe..." Kestel rolled her eyes. "That might be a _little_ obvious."  
>"There she is!" Rowan pointed to the edge of the trees where Vikki emerged, soaking wet, her mahogany hair plastered to her face.<br>"And Ash!" Jade exclaimed.  
>"She went looking for him." Kestrel smiled. "She loves him."<br>"Ash is laughing?" Rowan asked, confused.  
>The three girls' looked at each other and smiled before running over to the soaking wet pair. Jade hugged Ash whilst Rowan and Kestrel hugged Vikki. The five of them walked down the hill away from the woods, Rowan and Vikki strode onto Vikki's porch as Jade, Kestrel and Ash went home. Vikki rumaged through her pockets before turning to Rowan.<br>"I've lost my key." The mahogany haired witch looked around before making a key out of blue magic. As soon as the house was unlocked, she dropped the key which exploded into a cloud of sparkling sapphire dust.  
>"Cool." Rowan said in awe.<p>

After taking a shower, Vikki walked into the kitchen in her towel and sat across the table from Rowan who'd made some toast.  
>"Vikki...can I ask you a question."<br>"No, Rowan. I don't like you - you're not allowed to ask me anything." Vikki giggled and rolled her eyes.  
>Rowan laughed. "Ok, I'm being serious...it's about Ash."<br>Vikki blinked and swallowed her mouthful of toast. "Okay..."  
>"Are you in love with my brother?"<br>The house went silent and Vikki's face turned a nice shade of lobster. "Umm...I don't want to lie to you Rowan..." She dusted her hands from crumbs. The brunette lamia vampire sat patiently in silence for her best friend to continue. "But I think I might be falling for him."  
>"So..."<br>"So, I don't...but I think I might soon."  
>Rowan got up from her chair and strode towards Vikki. Rowan's face was red...but she started crying and hugged Vikki so tightly she thought she'd never let go. "You're going to be my sister-in-law!"<br>"Woah, woah, woah! Rowan...I wouldn't go that far." Vikki laughed nervously, but returned her best friends hug.  
>"I know but...I can dream, right?" Vikki treated the question as rhetorical. Sure she knew Ash had wanted to kiss her, but did he actually like her <em>that<em> way?

As Rowan left, Vikki shut the front door, climbed the stairs, crossed the landing and walked into her room. She pulled on her pyjamas and tucked herself into bed.

Vikki woke up an hour later after hearing the front door shut. She frowned, '_didn't I just close that?_' She thought. Someone was coming up the stairs. It couldn't be her mum; she was at the ritual and was staying at Michael and Sandra's house afterwards.  
>Vikki cast a glance around the room, looking for something she could use for a weapon. The footsteps trod softly across the landing. Picking up a pair of tights, Vikki wrapped each end around her hands and pressed her back as close to the wall behind her bedroom door as she could.<br>He stepped through the doorway, and Vikki roped a leg of the tights around his neck, tugging back with all if her strength. There was a small moment of struggle before her weight was pulled forward and she came face-to-face with Ash.  
>He looked from the pair of tights he'd confiscated to Vikki. "Care to explain?" He asked.<br>Ignoring his question Vikki slapped him from fright. "What're you doing here? I thought you were a midnight burgular!"  
>"I'm looking for Rick." Ash threw the tights onto Vikki's bed.<br>"And your first thought to look in my _bedroom_ was?"  
>"I saw him outside your house...and your front door was open." Vikki's eyes widened.<br>"Oh my God!" She looked around her bedroom and then ran into her bathroom. "He's not in here. Are you sure he's in my room?"  
>"It's the first room I've checked."<br>"I can handle myself." She stood with her hands on her hips.  
>"I'm sure you can..." Ash said sarcastically. "He's a vampire; I'm a vampire...how long did you last using..." He eyed the tights. "Underwear?"<br>"Point proven. Do I sit on the garage roof while you're on this mission? Or am I stuck to your side like glue?"  
>Ash blinked and searched her face. "Is there a problem being next to me?"<br>"Invasion of personal space."  
>"Remember, on the bus, when you elbowed me in the-?"<br>"-I apologised for that!" She whispered harshly. Something smashed in the kitchen.  
>"Do you have a cat?"<br>"It's not a _necessity_ for witches to have a cat!"  
>"Vikki. Do. You. Have. A. Cat?" He spelt it out for her.<br>"No!" They rushed to the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway. Vikki stepped out - but Ash grabbed her cami from behind and yanked her back in.  
>"You might want to change." He said, stepping outside the bedroom door and shutting it behind him.<br>Vikki looked down and felt her face heat up. She was standing there in a camisole and a pair of cotton short shorts. '_Crap!_' She mentally shouted; reaching for her tracksuit bottoms hanging on the back of her desk chair.  
>She pulled them on and slipped her feet into dolly shoes before meeting Ash on the landing. To be completely honest, Vikki was so tired she felt like one more step - she'd collapse.<br>"You know, Ash. I'm not going to be any help."  
>"I know." He stated bluntly. "I'm taking you to mine."<br>"Oh...then you're going to hunt Rick?"  
>"Then I'm going to hunt Rick."<br>Silence. Vikki had no words. She didn't want Ash to go alone at all...how could she persuade him to wait until morning?  
>"Wait until morning." She said, mentally cursing herself for being so straight up. Heading back into her room, Ash grabbed her hand - sending electrical vibes up her arm and waking her up - and pulled her too him.<br>"I want to get this over with." He said with determination.  
>"I don't want you to do it alone."<br>"Why not? I can handle him."  
>"I know." She said seriously. Vikki knew Ash could read her mind and feelings whilst they were touching. So he must know the real reason why she didn't want him to go.<br>"I'll be fine." He said reassuringly. Something else smashed in the kitchen and there was a lot of glass moving around; then there was a thud and a lot of footsteps. Ash ran to the nearest window and looked out. "He's gone into the woods. Rowan's expecting you, go - I'll follow him."  
>Ash made a run - but Vikki grabbed his wrist and planted her feet on the carpet. Ash stopped and turned around.<br>"What did you tell Rowan?" He turned around sharply.  
>Vikki let go of his wrist to cut off the communication with him, then took a step back. "Nothing. We spoke about nothing."<br>"She asked you a question about me...what did you say?" He walked towards her, Vikki kept walking back and stopped suddenly when her back met the wall behind her. Vikki knew the question Ash was reffering too. The one an hour ago at the kitchen table when she'd been asked if she loved Ash.  
>"Rowan didn't ask me anything." It wasn't that Vikki was frightened about Ash knowing she was falling in love with him - she thought she could handle the heartbreak. It was the fact that she was being stubborn and couldn't get over her pride if he found out and started teasing her about it.<br>Ash was directly infront of her now. One more step and his trainers would be flushed with her dolly shoes. His eyes were still unsettled from the Soulmate connection.  
>Vikki looked away from his face and fiddled with her hands.<br>"Was it a good thing or a bad thing?" Ash asked. He'd totally forgotton about Rick and he was completely focused on Vikki.  
>"Define what you mean." One of his hands rested on the wall next to Vikki's head - making her look at him.<br>"Were you talking about something _good_ or something _bad_?"  
>Ash could be falling in love with Vikki too or it could all end in heartbreak. "Umm...I'd say pretty average."<br>"Did you tell her that I wanted to kiss you yesturday?" Vikki shook her head. "Can I ask you a question? You have to give me an honest answer for it."  
>"As long as it has nothing to do with the question at hand."<br>Ash nodded. "It doesn't. Not quite anyway."  
>"Okay."<br>"Do you really think anyone here is good-looking?" She nodded. "Do I know them?" She nodded again. "What's their name?"  
>She hesitated. "You know, that's really three questions...not one." Not really wanting to boost his ego anymore by calling him 'good-looking', Vikki stepped away from Ash.<br>"Have I met them before?" Vikki looked back at him before turning around again. "Wait." Ash grabbed her wrist and the amount of electricity that pulsed through them, caused their legs to buckle from underneath them. They hit the floor and Ash let go of Vikki's wrist. Looking into Ash's eyes, Vikki knew he just found out the answers to his questions.  
>"You're falling in love with me?" He asked, his eyes unsettled and mere inches away from hers.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - Teehee! Aww thank you so much! I think this is the best story I've written so it's really nice for you to say that :) x

**BookSessed** - I've just noticed there's no [dot] in your name anymore xD lol! I'm not very observant! I waited for you to review before I posted this chapter :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 14**

Vikki was frozen. Ash knew how she felt about him, and he was going to laugh in her face about it for the rest of her life. What else could she do?  
>"If you go after Rick now, I'll never speak to you again."<br>"Don't change the subject."  
>"There's nothing to change the subject from in the first place."<br>They stared at each other for a long time; waiting for the other to crack. Ash looked up at the ceiling, effectively giving in. "By morning Rick will be gone-"  
>"-He'll come back." Vikki cut in.<br>Ash turned to look at her. "I know. I want to kill him now before he can go away and eat. He'd become stronger."  
>"When was the last time <em>you<em> ate?" Ash looked away; a guilty expression crossing his face, his eyes an innocent blue palor. "Exactly." Vikki got too her feet and jogged downstairs, edging her way into the kitchen; looking for any sign that Rick may still be in there.  
>Eyeing the floor, Vikki noticed one of her mum's crystal's on the floor. '<em>That explains one of the smashes.<em>' Looking up towards the kitchen sink, Vikki noticed the window was smashed, glass fragments scattered everywhere; the window was framed with sharp shards of different shapes and sizes. It looked like a death trap.  
>Her dolly shoes crunched on glass as she made her way towards the window. When she got close enough to the window, she heard something groan like it was under strain.<br>"Vikki..." Ash said from the doorway next too her. "Don't move."  
>She turned her head to look at him and asked: "Why?" A chopping sound was audiable on the front of the house and Vikki turned to the window. Rope was falling quickly and suddenly, a pointed stake log was coming inside, the point heading straight for her chest. Ash was infront of her in a flash; wrapping his arms around her slim form. They closed their eyes and then Ash dropped too the floor, pulling Vikki with him.<br>"Ash?" He was silent, just looking at her with confused violet eyes. "Are you alright?"  
>"Why is it, that everytime I try to save you; you save me first?" Vikki looked up and saw the wooden stake encased in mid flight by blue fire.<br>"Sorry about that." She climbed too her feet and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down and saw glass fragments from the floor protuding from her arm, crimson liquid dotted her porcelain flesh. She looked up at Ash and her eyes widened when she saw how dark his tempted eyes were and then they changed to black to show he was dangerous.  
>"I won't be gone for a whole day again." The ash-blonde vampire chocked and looked away from the blood. Vikki grabbed a tea-towel and held it too her arm. "I guess I should eat before I next see you." Then he was gone.<br>Vikki jogged through every room in her house to see if he was still there. Finally, deciding that he had infact run off, Vikki closed her eyes and thought too him. It hadn't been long since the Soulmate connection was broken so she should be able to follow the silver thread.  
><em>'If you kill Rick now; I'll never talk to you again.'<em>  
><em>'So you've said. I'm not going to anyway, I'm hunting.'<em>  
><em>'Oh.'<em>  
><em>'Suprised?'<em>  
><em>'I'll leave you alone now.'<em>  
><em>'No don't, I like listening to your voice in my head.'<em>  
><em>'Why?'<em>  
>She could almost hear the smile creep onto his face. '<em>I don't know, you tell me.'<em>  
>Vikki stopped talking then. Tell him what? She knew Ash very well from school, his reputation anyway, but only from what she'd heard, she didn't know for sure if the rumors about him were true, but she didn't want to second guess anything from back then. Now however, she wished she did. Was this Ash's game? Leading girls' on and making them fall in love with him, and then he'd reject them? Was he doing that too her now? Vikki closed her eyes and sat on the kitchen table (the only furniture in the kitchen not covered in glass). She didn't want to think that Ash would do that. What if the Soulmate connection was the reason behind her feelings? Would Ash feel them too? Were the feelings she felt actually hers, or were they Ash's? Vikki didn't know, and <em>that<em> was the problem. The soloution to that problem however was to ask _him_. But there was no way in _hell_ she'd do that.  
>Gently picking each glass fragment out of her arm, Vikki slowly cleaned the scrapes with sterilised water and some kitchen roll. She eventually cast a healing spell on her arm before grabbing the dustpan and brush from the cupboard under the sink, then set to work sweeping up the debris.<br>Once that was done, she placed the dustpan on the windowsill next to the broken window and then set to work looking for a book of spells.  
>Vikki walked into the lounge and knealt down by the bookcase; running her finger over the books' spines. Tapping the title of the right one, Vikki pulled the book off the shelf and carried it back into the kitchen. She cast a spell on the glass fragments; making them blend together (almost like liquid) and fill the gap in the window, moulding into all the cracks and eventually becoming soild again.<br>Vikki took the book back in the lounge and slotted it back into it's rightful place on the bookcase before heading back into the kitchen to do the same spell on her mother's crystal. Taking a glance at the window. A message was written across the window. In blood.  
>"Holy crap." She whispered in shock. She pulled out her phone and dialled Sandra's number which her mother had left on the fridge. It picked up on the third ring.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi Sandra, it's Vikki. Is my mum with you?"<br>"No, she left early this morning to come home, why? Is something wrong?"  
>Vikki dropped the phone.<p>

There was unsettled buisness with Vikki. After Ash had eaten he made his way back through the woods towards her house. But stopped. He noticed Rick at the edge of the forest looking into the kitchen window. The scraping of glass signified that Vikki was sweeping and - once she stopped - a blue flash encased the window and fixed it, when the magic went away and Vikki's footsteps died in the house, Rick dashed forwards with a dead rabbit, swept his hand across the fixed window, then he changed into a brown bear and dashed back into the trees.  
>'<em>He's a shapeshifter.'<em> Ash thought. '_He was the bear Vikki and I encountered in the woods._' Ash darted for the house and knocked on the front door. No one came to the door. Ash frowned. '_Vikki? Are you alright?'_  
><em>'Yeah, fine, I'll be two minutes.'<em> Ash put his ear to the door and heard a tap running water. He was about to knock again out of impatience when it opened by itself. Not waiting to figure out what was wrong with the door, Ash went inside - shut the door - and ran into the kitchen.  
>"What're you doing?" He asked.<br>Vikki was kneeling on the kitchen worktop, leaning out the window and cleaning it. Red smears marked the glassy surface.  
>"What was written on there?" He asked, taking a seat at the dining table.<br>Vikki looked edgy and shrugged. "You know, death threats."  
>"To you?"<br>Vikki remained silent. The reply would lead onto other questions. Unfortunatley for her, Ash was smarter than she'd first thought.  
>"Your mum?"<br>Vikki crawled back inside and sat on the kitchen worktop - her legs hanging off the edge. She fiddled with the dishcloth in her hands, and Ash knew he'd guessed right.  
>"What did it say?"<br>The mahogany haired witch's eyes glistened. "She's dead and I'm 'dead' next." The fingers used for emphasis on Vikki's 'dead' signified something completely different.  
>Ash didn't know what to say. Was it true? Did Rick just write that to scare her? If so, he was doing a good job. "I'm sorry." Ash said. If Vikki cried now, he had no idea what he was going to do. Vikki frowned and pulled her mobile out her pocket.<br>_'One phonecall is all it takes._' She thought. Vikki held the phone to her ear after a few rings it picked up. "Dad it's me, I need your help."

As Vikki shut the front door to her house, Ash stopped her from walking down the hill.  
>"Lock it."<br>"It's not on the latch."  
>"How do you think I got in?"<br>"You opened the door." Vikki rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious statement ever. It was. Ash remained silent and shrugged. "You opened the door." She said in a more serious tone, she tried the latch and it didn't open. She gave him a look 'care to explain?' Ash knocked and the door flew open as if on command. "What the?" She locked the door.  
>"Try it now."<br>It opened again. Vikki looked at Ash. "When we get back. You're walking through the house to make sure no one's there." The ash-blonde vampire gave her a thumbs up.  
>"Is your dad a witch?" He asked as they walked down the hill.<br>"I think so, I don't really know him. His work piled up when I was five and he left."  
>"How'd you get his number?"<br>"He gave it too me and told me to phone if I had any problems. _Any_ problems."  
>"Do you think he's a hunter?"<br>"I wouldn't have thought so. He's definately _part_ of the Night World. His work society is filled with vampires and witches."  
>"Where're you going?"<br>"To meet him."  
>"Want me to come?"<br>Vikki blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. You can if you want...but he won't like you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Take a wild guess."  
>Ash thought about it. The phrase 'Daddies little Princess' came to mind. "Because I'm your Soulmate?"<br>"Got it in one."  
>"I'll wait for you outside." Vikki nodded and they got on the bus. "Where exactly are we headed?"<br>"The next town over. He said he's on business there. I'm just going to meet him at a cafe."

The bus rolled to a stop and they got off. As Vikki made a turn to go into Starbucks, Ash grabbed her hand.  
>"Don't be too long. It smells like a farmyard." In other words, Ash meant the place was populated with werewolves and shapeshifters. Vikki nodded and headed inside.<br>Vikki looked around the cafe before taking note of the man in the corner. He had short, wavy mahogany coloured hair and porcelain skin. When Claire said Vikki was the spiffing image of her father, it was most definately the case.  
>"Dad?" The man looked up and smiled.<br>"Vik." He got too his feet and pulled her into a hug. "How've you been?"  
>Vikki nodded and sat down in the chair opposite him. "I'm good, dad. I've just missed you a lot."<br>Tony nodded his head before getting straight into buisness. "What's the problem, Vik?"  
>Vikki sighed, even though he was her dad and she loved him, Vikki hardly ever saw him. It was like she didn't know him anymore, he was like a complete stranger. Although he wasn't. "I've got into some trouble with a shapeshifter. He's threatening to kill me, and...he said mum's dead."<br>"Rick?"  
>Vikki was stunned. "You <em>know<em> him?"  
>"He went to school with you. I work with his father."<br>"How do you know it's _him_?" Vikki sounded suspicious.  
>"I work with his father. I know his names Rick. I know he's a shapeshifter - the only one I know. He went to your school. I know him; horrible boy."<br>That seemed to make sense, although it was a little strange. '_Little?_' Ash thought in her head. '_Get out of there.'_  
>Vikki ignored Ash's warning and she spoke to her dad for a few more minutes.<br>"Why don't I come home tomorrow and we can sort this out?" Vikki was about to agree when she saw his eyes flash. Just like Matt's did. And just like Layla Quinn's on the bus. Animalistic amber.  
>"You're a vampire?" She whispered, getting to her feet.<br>"Vik, just listen to me..." But she was already out the door. She grabbed hold of Ash's wrist and ran down the street.  
>"Vikki, what's going on?"<br>"My dad knows Rick. Rick said he wanted me 'dead'...meaning a vampire. My dad_ is_ a vampire."  
>"Oh. Well, that does seem logical why Matt was trying to change you." Vikki punched him lightly.<br>"Ash! Pay attention! My dad is trying to turn me into a vampire. He could've killed my mum!"  
>"Can I kill Rick now?"<br>"If you want." They stood in silence for a couple of minutes.  
>"What're you thinking?"<br>Vikki shrugged. "I don't know what to do."  
>"You can't catch a break can you?"<br>"Mum's dead, dad's trying to kill me."  
>"Well, not <em>kill<em> you..." Ash began. "If you think about it, he's giving you imortality." Vikki sighed in a 'you're not helping' way. Ash pulled her back towards the bus stop and they got on as the next bus pulled in. A man wearing a black hoodie followed Vikki onto the bus again and Vikki couldn't help but feel that strange feeling of when that other dude followed her on the bus...the one Ash ate.  
><em>'Ate? You make me sound like a monster.<em>' Ash said in her mind.  
>'<em>In fairy stories - you are.<em>' Vikki replied.  
>'<em>Point taken, who did I eat?<em>'  
>She nudged Ash, and gestured to the man two seats infront of them and on the opposite side of the bus. Ash nodded, he'd spotted the guy aswell.<p>

The next stop wasn't the one they had to get off on, but they did...and so did the man in the hood. '_If I scratch myself...you won't go-'_  
><em>'-Crazy for blood? No. But I'm not letting you do that.'<em>  
><em>'Not with a blade! Just a tiny scratch...to see if he will react?'<em>  
><em>'You think he's a vampire?'<em>  
><em>'I don't know...but my dad wanted to come home and talk to me...I was just thinking...'<em>  
><em>'If he's your dad?'<br>'Victoria.'_ The tone was angry, but it sounded almost like a whisper being carried by the wind. But Vikki definately knew the man behind her said it. She turned around.  
>"Are you talking to me?" She snapped. But the man was gone.<br>"Nice. Talk to strangers when they didn't say anything...someone spoke in your mind." Ash stated. Vikki nodded. It was dark and growing darker. They took the bus for half an hour to get there so it would be an hour to walk home. "Where'd he go?"  
>"I don't know, Ash, you're the walking tomtom."<br>"That's for directions." He rolled his eyes. "You meant pinpoint."  
>"That's what I said!" Vikki snapped.<br>"Warn me when you're on your period so I can keep a distance from you." Ash crossed his arms and glared at the witch.  
>"I'm <em>not<em> on my _period_!" Vikki whispered harshly, turning pink from embarrassment.  
>"Like I said about two hours ago. Rowan's expecting you. Some sleepover plan...I'll hunt Rick and...the hooded guy, my sisters will keep you safe."<br>"Let me come, Ash - I'm a wildpower for Goodness sake!"  
>"<em>Who<em> used a pair of tights in self defense?"

They arrived at the Redfern's residence and Rowan pulled Vikki into a hug.  
>"How's everything?" The lamia asked.<br>"Long story, come on, I'll tell you." The went into the lounge and sat on one of the couches. "Basically..." Rowan was very understanding (like all best friends were) and started to cry when Vikki told her about her mother, Claire.  
>"Your dads a dick. No offence." Rowan held her hands up in defence.<br>"None taken. I'm just glad I realised in time and was able to get out of there!"  
>"So, you think he hired Matt and Rick to change you into a vampire? And now Matt's out of the picture, he got Rick to scare you into running to him for help?"<br>Vikki nodded. "I don't think Rick was lying when he said my mum was dead though." Vikki wiped tears from her eyes.  
>"Oh, Vikki, what makes you think that?"<br>"I phoned, Sandra and Michael, and they said my mum left their house early in the morning, and that she should've arrived home at that time. I phoned her on the way to see my dad and her phone went to voicemail."  
>Rowan pulled Vikki into a tight protective hug. "Us Redferns' will help you out...and, obviously Ash is already out kicking some ass, right Ash!" Rowan called.<br>_'Busted._' Ash thought, as he stepped into the doorway. His eyes were an innocent blue when he looked at Rowan, and when his eyes rested on Vikki (who'd finished crying now) his eyes changed to emerald green in heartache. "Vikki, I'll wait until morning before I hunt Rick. You can come aswell if you want."  
>She smirked. "Yeah, because you need me to save your life."<br>Ash shrugged. "I was hoping it would be the other way around this time. I mean, what happened to damsels in distress?"  
>Rowan laughed. "They took one look at you and ran for the hills."<br>Ash gave Rowan a 'whatever' look. "_Please_, when you have a face _this_ handsome, nothing runs _away_ from it."  
>Vikki and Rowan laughed and Ash held a hand to his heart; his eyes an innocent blue palor. But that just made the girls' laugh harder.<br>"Come on, Vikki. I need to talk to you." Rowan grabbed the mahogany haired witches hand and glared at her brother. "In private." Ash knew, in other words, if he listened in: he would be dead. No doubt about that.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1** - Glad you like it :D Thanks for the review :) x

**BookSessed** - Haha! Yes! You're back! I know Patch is very much like Ash, teehee ^^ And thank you for your review :) x

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Vikki woke up with Rowan's foot on her chest. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, '_when will Rowan stop running in her sleep?_' Vikki slid out from under the foot and sat on the edge of the bed.  
>'<em>Rowan runs in her sleep?<em>' The voice in her head was so unexpected that early in the morning Vikki nearly fell off the bed.  
>'<em>What did you think it was?'<em> Vikki replied.  
>'<em>Well...I know Steve wasn't in there.'<em> Vikki knew Ash was trying not to laugh, wierd thing was, she couldn't hear any movement from downstairs. '_By the way, the bus just left.'_  
><em>'Oh my God.<em>' She slowly got up from the edge of the bed and pulled on the spare clothes.  
>'<em>Aren't you going to hurry up? I'm not going to wait at the bus stop all day.'<em>  
><em>'You waited?'<em>  
><em>'No one really took my fancy. So I thought I might as well wait for you.'<em>  
><em>'Right. Thanks.'<em>  
>Vikki gently shook Rowan awake and the girls got ready together. Vikki pulled on her black leggings and her red Ambercrombie &amp; Fitch hoodie whilst Rowan dawdled downstairs to put the television on.<br>Five minutes later, Vikki jogged downstairs and sat on the couch next to her best friend; shoes in her hand. Rowan yawned.  
>"I like your uggs'." The brunette stated.<br>"Thanks. You got them for me for my birthday last year." Vikki stated as she pulled on her grey ugg boots.  
>"Really?" Rowan frowned. "I must've done."<br>"You were drunk when we went in the shop." Vikki got too her feet. "Which reminds me I owe you an expensive birthday present."  
>Rowan giggled. "You most certainly do, Victoria. Now, good luck, I'm coming to watch the show later."<br>"I'll look out for you." Vikki hugged Rowan before skipping out the front door.

The bus rolled to a stop just as Vikki turned the corner.  
><em>'Run.<em>' Ash thought too her.  
>Vikki rolled her eyes and quickened her pace...when a man in a black hoodie stood infront of her. "Victoria." They said aloud.<br>The mahogany haired witch stopped dead in her tracks - almost skidding into the man. He put out a hand to steady her, but she slapped it away out of reflex. "Who are you?" She asked, looking over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of Ash and the bus.  
>"I'm the one you need to look out for."<br>"Look out for? What do you mean?" '_No time for idle chit-chat with a stranger, get going!'_ She mentally scolded herself.  
>The man showed her a glimpse of white fangs before turning around and running into the woods. '<em>I'll be waiting for you.<em>' That man's voice echoed inside her head.  
>The engine of the bus reved, Ash had got on and was keeping the driver busy, and was doing a good job. As Vikki hopped aboard, the first thing she noticed was how the driver was female (no wonder Ash persuaded her to hold the bus) and the second thing she noticed was how good Ash looked today.<br>As if on cue, the ash-blonde Lamia vampire turned around and flashed one of his disarming smiles.  
>"I believe you owe me <em>twice<em> now." He stated as Vikki flashed the driver her pass.  
>'<em>You made me jump out a tree!'<em> She mentally snapped.  
>"You're <em>still<em> holding that against me?" He faked being wounded.  
>Vikki practically glared daggers at him, before taking her seat next to the window. "So." He leant back in his seat. "Rowan runs in her sleep?"<br>"Her feet were in my face."  
>Ash grimaced. "Nice. She's up now right?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>Ash shrugged. "Just, she hasn't been feeding much lately, that's all."<br>"I always offer."  
>Ash smiled, his eyes a blue-violet in concern. "You should stop." Vikki gave him a confused expression. "Do you think your witch blood revitalises after a couple of days? It doesn't. You'll always have that much vampire blood running through your veins."<br>Vikki blinked, '_well you learn something new everyday.'_ She thought. "Wouldn't it be easier then if I was just a vampire?"  
>"Not necessarily. You don't know how your body would take to the full transfusion."<br>"I'm alright so far." Vikki shrugged. "How much worse can I get?"  
>Ash hesitated, probably for emphasis. "You could die."<br>They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Oh."  
>"Yeah 'oh'." They sat in silence for another few minutes; Ash's stolen glances at the mahogany haired witch went unnoticed. Ash put his elbows on the back of the chair and fully leaned back. This bus went the long way to the Gym and Dance Studio.<br>Vikki tucked her feet underneath her and hugged her knees too her chest, staring out the window. To say it was awkward between them was an understatement. What happened to their playful flirty banter? As Vikki ran a hand through her hair, she caught Ash looking at her and averted her eyes back out the window.  
>She felt his eyes on her for another five minutes, and when she finally turned around, he didn't avert his gaze.<br>Their eyes met, and for a split second, Vikki saw them in a completely different light. They were unsettled, and usually that was only because they were touching. Her breathing paused when his eyes dropped to her mouth. She began nervously nibbling her bottom lip. The bus rolled to a stop - but not theirs. Vikki turned back to the window, and then began to see pink. She felt a hand on her chin, slowly turning her head around. Vikki managed to catch a blurred glimpse of Ash seconds before he leant forwards and placed his lips over hers. She was taken aback in shock; her back met the window and Ash's arm snaked round her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. The misty pink haze transformaed into a magnificent spectrum of colour...and then dissapeared as quickly as it came. Ash pulled away, got too his feet and climbed off the bus. Vikki sat there in shock. As the bus started moving again, Vikki watched as Ash sat down at the stop.  
>"What the?" She murmered to herself. She felt herself blushing and only just noticed some people on the bus were looking at her. Some with 'I'm happy for you' smiles and some with disturbed 'I wish I hadn't witnessed that' expressions.<br>She sat faced forwards again and tried to distance herself from everyone else on the bus. She touched her fingertips to her lips - which were still tingling, and she finally decided that she was head over heels for Ash. But what about him? Did he do that just for fun? Or did he actually want to?

Vikki stepped off the bus, and walked into the Dance Studio. Today was the dress rehersals, and tonight would be the first performance of the week.  
>She set her bag on her dressing table and looked up. The man in the black hoodie was reflected in the mirror behind her by the door. On impulse, she turned around quickly...but the man was gone. Vikki turned back to face the mirror and shook her head. '<em>Probably just paranoid.<em>'  
>Vikki changed her shoes into her black ballet shoes and pulled on black tights and her short black dress before slipping into the black feather tutu. That's when it happened.<br>She heard the noise just before the man in the black hood appeared right next too her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Just before she fell unconcious as the blood transformation took over; Vikki saw her fathers face.

Ash just put the weights on the stand when he was overcome with the strangest feeling ever. He had pain in his neck. Frowning, he sat up and ran a hand through his tousled ash-blonde hair. Ash got too his feet and headed to the shower.  
>As the hot water poured down on him like April showers and the steam gave the cubicle a misty haze, Ash felt pain over his whole body. His shower was shorter than usual, and as he stepped out; dried off and dressed, he collapsed.<p>

Ash opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor. '_Did I pass out?_' He thought. Ash manouvered himself until he sat on the bench; his elbows rested on his knees and his chin in his hands. He wasn't hungry so he couldn't have passed out because of that. His head snapped up.  
>"Vikki." He stated aloud.<br>Ash packed his things away in record time before jogging out the changing rooms and into reception. Hurridly, he signed out before taking off down the road and towards the Dance Studio. As soon as he made sure Vikki was alright, his mind would be at ease...but he couldn't help thinking something was off.  
>The main doors were locked. He didn't hesitate at all; he made his hand into a fist and hammered so hard on it the door hinges rattled. It wasn't long until a woman with long orange hair came to the door.<br>"Can I help you?" She asked.  
>"I'm looking for someone." He looked over the womans shoulder in attempts to see anything. "Can I go in?"<br>"Not right now, sorry. Who're you looking for?"  
>"Victoria Harman. I need to know if she's alright." He shifted impatiently from one foot to the other.<br>"She's at practice at the moment. Can I give her a message?"  
>"Can I talk to her?"<br>"I'm sorry, but that's not possible right now. She's busy. If you want to see her, she's performing later, buy a ticket and talk to her afterwards."  
>Ash sighed in frustration. "Can you just tell her to phone me?"<br>The woman raised her eyebrows in boredom. "Sure. Bye now." And then the door closed in his face. How rude!  
>Ash hopped on the next bus and headed home. All the way there he tried to make the silver thread appear, but nothing came.<p>

Kestrel had her key in the door and unlocked it. She'd just pushed the door open and set one foot on the hearth when an ash-blonde whirlwind pushed past her and stormed into the living room.  
>"An <em>excuse me<em> would've been nice!" She snapped as she closed the front door behind her. Rowan was out hunting and Jade was at school. The wild-blonde was hopeing she'd have the house to herself for a couple of hours before anyone came back. Obviously not. "What're you doing back so early anyway?" She snapped again.  
>"Don't start, Kestrel. I'm not in the mood."<br>"God sake, Ash. I was just asking."  
>"Don't use that tone with me!" His eyes turned amber in annoyance.<br>"Oh, so now your taking your mood out on me. Great. Just _great_." Kestrel dumped her bag on the coffee table and stormed into the kitchen. Ash was hot on her heels.  
>"I'm not in a mood! <em>You're<em> the one coming in and starting an argument!"  
>"Excuse me? <em>You're<em> the one who pushed past me like you _own_ the place!"  
>"I <em>do<em> own the place!"  
>"Alright, well, you could've been <em>polite<em> about it!"  
>"Oh my <em>God<em>, Kestrel can you _shut up_ for _one_ minute!"  
>"Don't tell me to shut up! <em>You started it<em>!"  
>Ash held his hands up. "I don't have time for this. You're <em>such<em> a child."  
>"<em>I'm<em> a child? Well you're...an asshole!"  
>Ash rolled his dark dangerous eyes and stalked out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom.<br>Ash dumped himself on his bed with a loud sigh of agression and frustration. He had no arguments with Jade, Rowan wasn't _that_ much of a problem, but Kestrel. Oh my, Kestrel was on a whole other level of annoyance. Everything was _his_ fault (most of the time it was, but he was blamed for _everything_) and never hers. Ash sighed again and focused on the main problem at hand: How was he going to see Vikki?  
>Ash lay on his bed for ten more minutes before he remembered Rowan had a ticket to the ballet. He frowned and blinked. If he stole her backstage pass, maybe he could see Vikki before she went on stage. It would be so much easier if he just asked Rowan, but this was Ash Redfern after all.<br>He stepped out of his bedroom and looked over the banister. Rowan hadn't come home yet - he would've heard the front door. Ash tiptoed across the landing; being extra careful about Kestrel. That girl had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox (figuratively speaking) and she wouldn't hesitate to tell Rowan what he'd done.  
>Ash entered Rowan's bedroom as quiet as a mouse and immediately felt guilty. He'd never thought he'd trespass into any of his sister's rooms to steal something that was actually important too him. But this he <em>had<em> to do. Opening the first draw he laid eyes on - he immediately shut again. His sisters knickers were _definately_ not on the agenda. He didn't need make-up; hair straigtners or nail varnish and he most certainly didn't read books.  
>He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, before looking slightly to the left. Bedside table. He opened the top draw and found it straight away. '<em>To make up for this, I'll make her a cup of tea.<em>' He thought, smiling as he snuck back into his own room. '_Problem solved and guilt sorted.'_  
>Tucking the backstage pass into the back pocket of his black jeans, he heard the front door open and close as the eldest of his younger sisters arrived home.<br>Ash made his way downstairs, acting nonchalantly. He strolled into the kitchen and put the kettle on.  
>"Do you want tea, Rowan?"<br>The brunette was standing in the kitchen in a flash. "What've you done?"  
>Ash placed a hand on his heart and faked being wounded. "I thought I'd be nice."<br>Rowan's eyes narrowed. "No thank you." Well, at least he asked.  
>"What about me?" Kestrel called from the lounge.<br>"I'm not making _you_ a tea!" Ash spat.  
>"Oh, now we know who <em>your<em> favourite sister is!" The wild-blonde retorted.  
>Rowan put her hand up when Ash opened his mouth. "Enough!" She whispered harshly. "You've done something. What've you done?" She looked into his eyes to see what mood he was in. Well, they weren't an innocent blue colour that was for sure. They were blue-green in guilt. "Ash."<br>"I apologise." He said, now his eyes were blue.  
>"For what?"<br>Ash reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pass. "I stole it."  
>"Why?" Ash was suprised she didn't snap his head off. She must've known he snooped into her room to get it.<br>"Something happened when I was at the Gym...I think Vikki might be in trouble. I stole it so I could go and see her."  
>Rowan sat down at the table. "What happened?"<br>Ash explained what'd happend at the Gym, beginning from the pain in his neck, then moving onto the full-body pain and then eventually passing out. Rowan was silent throughout the whole explanation.  
>"Hang on." The brunette placed her palms on the table. "You felt pain in your <em>neck<em>?"  
>"She was bitten." His eyes flashed blue-violet in worry.<br>"Full body pain...passed out" Rowan frowned. "She's dead?" Tears brimmed in her eyes.  
>Ash's eyes widened. One thing he studiply forgot to mention. "I went to the Studio after I woke up, some ginger lady said she was practicing. She's not dead Rowan...I probably would've felt <em>that<em>."  
>Rowan sniffed and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. "Good. But what could've happened?"<br>"She's a vampire." Kestrel stood in the doorway holding the tea Ash had made but not drunk.  
>"Thanks." He took the tea out of her hands and processed that new-found information. "I'm going to kill whoever did it."<br>"Hold on a minute Ash. We can't know for sure." Rowan tried to reason.  
>The front door opened and closed, Jade was back.<br>"Hello?" Came the child-like voice in the hall.  
>"We're in the kitchen." The other three siblings called out in unision.<br>"Umm...Rowan...can I talk to you for a second..." Jade said, her voice slightly wavering.  
>"What's the matter?" The eldest sister put a hand on Jade's shoulder and led her into the lounge.<br>"I was walking past the Dance Studio on my way to the bus stop and...I saw Vikki...she doesn't look so good..."  
>Rowan felt dizzy. "In what way?"<br>"She looks like _us_...but a little different."  
>"How different?"<br>"Well...we don't exactly look _that_ pale."  
>Rowan sat on the sofa. It was a lot to take in. Vikki was a vampire. Either that or she'd had a lot of blood taken from her, in which case, she'd have to see a witch doctor for a blood transfusion in order to recover, and that could take up to a couple of weeks at least!<br>"What do we do?" Ash stated from the doorway.  
>"We go to the ballet production. I'll watch her from the audience, you go backstage and grab her when she comes off."<br>"That has to be the quickest plan made in history." Kestrel stated.

Ash and Rowan got themselves ready and then headed for the taxi that waited outside for them. They climbed into the backseats and told the driver to hit the gas. Rowan wore a knee-length black dress (which she'd borrowed from Vikki a few weeks ago), black high-heels and a black jacket. Ash had on black jeans, a white shirt and a suit jacket. Casual but smart.  
>They arrived at the production a few minutes early; Rowan pointed Ash in the direction he had to go in and then she was taken by the crowd; swallowed by the people.<br>Ash saw the lady with the orange hair and headed towards her. He grinned as he handed her the pass.  
>"Oh. She'll be in room seven after the peformance."<br>"Can I go in now?"  
>"You're going to miss the peformance."<br>He shrugged. "I haven't got a ticket."  
>The lady chuckled. "It'll be a <em>long<em> wait."  
>Ash's eyes turned amber in annoyance. "<em>Believe<em> me when I say I have _all_ the time in the world." After he found out Vikki was a vampire, he'd stopped his aging process. Who wouldn't want to stay this good-looking for all eternity?  
>"Just go in and take a seat." She finally let him through.<p>

Vikki had already left when Ash got there. He took a seat at her dressing table and looked around. The smell of fresh blood hit him, like a dodgeball to the face. He looked down and saw a spot on the floor. Now, even though he hadn't taken any blood from Vikki, he'd kissed her, therefore he should be able to tell wether or not it was hers. Ash grimaced, he had to do it. Eat off the floor. '_Three second rule.'_ He thought for reassurance as he dipped his finger in the blood. This was going to be the _only_ time he'd ever eat off the floor - but it was for Vikki.  
>'<em>Hang on.<em>' He thought as the blood touched the tip of his tounge. '_That's not Vikki...but I've had it before._' Then his mind flashed back to when he'd first seen Vikki's tattoo of the Dahila flower on her hand, when he had the slight suspicion that she could've been a witch. Vikki had been too frightened to get off the bus because of a hooded man following her home. Ash had taken her by the arm and walked with her. The man stepped off the bus aswell. The blood was from the man he'd drained that very night. The fourty-year-old man. The human.  
>It was her dad.<br>Ash had been part of the process in turning Vikki's dad into a vampire.  
>Boy, was he in trouble.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**BookSessed** - Thanks for the review, I hope my inbox message was helpful xD I know, I don't like Rick either :( And the rabbit blood was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing, lol! I wanted to give the dark, foggy night scene a 'sleep-with-your-eyes-open' kind of feeling! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUGGESTNIG THIS STORY IN YOUR STORY! xoxo

**No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Black Swan Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World  
><span>Claimer:<span> I own the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognise

Vikki and Ash hated each other at school but Vikki is Rowan's BFF! As a ballet production begins and strange turn of event occurs Ash finds himself falling in love AshxOC

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 16**

Ash was waiting in Vikki's dressing room for more than an hour now. Surely Rowan had recieved his text! It was another ten minutes before he got a reply:

'Definately a vampire, she moves with more grace...u better b careful.'

If Ash didn't know he had to be careful around Vikki already, then he would've been dead a long time ago. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were deep blue in boredom. Time was ticking away slowly. '_How long does ballet go on for?_' He tilted his head back on the chair and looked up into someone's face. Not just someone. Vikki.  
>'<em>I suppose it goes on for a while judging by how bored you look.'<em> Ash fell off the chair. That must've been the first ever time she'd made him jump. When did she walk in? Ash didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was more beautiful than ever.  
>Vikki's skin was a shade just above white; her cerulean eyes were strikingly bright and her long mahogany hair looked vibrant. Ash was lost for words.<br>"What're you doing here?" She asked. Her voice in his head sounded almost normal, but aloud...it was trembling.  
>"I came to see if you were okay. I felt your pain-" He cut off his own words when she lunged for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist incase she was trying to bite him...but she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his. His eyes became unsettled due to the Soulmate connection and he began to see pink.<br>"I've done something awful!"  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"There's a body in my locker." Her voice was quieter than a whisper.  
>"What?" He repeated. Did he hear correctly?<br>"A dead one." He pulled her away so he could look into her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
>"Who?"<br>She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't look after I'd done it."  
>"Done what?" She mumbled something so quiet even he didn't hear it. "What?" He asked again.<br>"Ate him."  
>"Is that it?" His tone was almost bored. She nodded. "You'll get used to it."<br>"I doubt it." She replied. He shot her a questioning look. "I couldn't even destroy a rabbit's home in the woods."  
>Ash blinked. "Point taken. We'll have to work on it."<br>"We? You mean...you're not going to tell the police?"  
>He laughed. "In the past week I've killed five people including my Uncle...besides, I wouldn't want the Night World to dispose of such a handsome face." He was referring to the first rule of the Night World: Never let a human find out about it.<br>"So...what do I do with the body?"  
>"Dump it. In the woods. But first...I want to know who it is."<br>Vikki wrinkled her nose. "Why?"  
>"Because if it's who I think it is, then my work is done."<br>"Right..." She pointed to the locker by the door. "It's in there."  
>"So...you eat someone...it's my job to dispose of it?"<br>"Two points. One, you've done this kind of thing before and two, I need to change clothes." She headed over to her bag on her dressing table.  
>"Great, do I help you out before or after I've disposed of the body?" He smirked, his eyes golden-hazel in amusement.<br>"I don't need help getting dressed. But thanks for the offer." She pulled her dark blue skinny jeans and a white camisole out of her bag.  
>"I meant getting <em>un<em>dressed." Vikki turned to glare at him.  
>"I'm quite capable of doing that myself thanks."<br>"You sure?" Ash was already heading towards the locker.  
>"Positive." Vikki changed while Ash was busy trying to unlock the locker.<br>"Umm...key?"  
>"It's a code-locker. I always loose my keys." Vikki stated, turning the lock this way and that until the combination was entered correctly.<br>"Everyone knows _that_." Ash rolled his eyes. Vikki stepped back when the locker had been decoded and tied her hair up into a bun.  
>Slowly, Ash opened the door to the locker and the black hooded body slid out. Once the man in the hoodie was out the locker, Ash shut the door and moved towards the head of the body. He peeled the hood away from the man's face and turned to look at Vikki. Her eyes welled with tears.<br>"It's my dad." She said depressively. Well, at least Ash didn't need to kill him. Again.  
>"What do you want to do with him?" Ash asked.<br>Vikki shrugged. "Dump him in the woods."  
>Ash blinked. "He's your dad; you just want to 'dump' him?"<br>"He turned me into a vampire...I think I need some revenge, besides, he was holding my mum hostage."  
>"Claire's alive?"<br>Vikki nodded. "Thank God! She's going to have some harsh words with me later."  
>"Why? Doesn't she like vampires?" Ash's eyes turned emerald green in heartache. If Claire Harman didn't like vampires, then she didn't like him...but she likes Rowan...or is that an act?<br>"Of course she likes vampires! I meant the whole _murder_ thing..."  
>"It's not murder, Vikki. You had to do it. Craving for blood is almost as bad as torture."<br>"How can vampires be tortured? I didn't think knives or anything affected them."  
>"Wood." Ash stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"I guess I can't threathen you with stakes anymore."  
>"I guess there really<em> is<em> a positive side to everything." Ash shot Vikki a dazzling smile before getting too his feet. "We need to dispose of the body quickly. Obviously, before anyone comes in."  
>Vikki crossed the room and pulled a draw open. Inside was a roll of black bin liners. "Will these do? Will they be big enough?"<br>"We'll have to use two." Ash stated as Vikki opened one.  
>"We're not cutting him in half."<br>Ash gave her a dumbfounded expression. "I meant for thickness. His _weight_ Vikki. It'll put strain on the bag."  
>"Right." The mahogany haired witch-vampire held the first bag open as Ash dumped the contents of her father inside, then, she opened another bag as Ash lifted the full bag inside it. "Now what?" She asked.<br>"We're just taking out the garbage." He shrugged and slinged the bag over his shoulder.  
>"Right...and what do I do about the people with backstage passes?"<br>He shrugged. "Be creative. Say you don't feel well - with a face that pale - it'll work. Trust me." He turned to the door and walked down the hall, the bag over his shoulder.

Ash waited for Vikki out the back of the Dance Studio. She'd run off to find the orange haired lady to inform her of her 'illness' and that she was going to go home early. The people with backstage passes would get a refund or come back another day. Or just meet one dancer.  
>Vikki met him outside in moments.<br>"I've let Rowan know." Ash stated, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Vikki nodded and led the way through the alley and into the trees.  
>"I didn't know you could see so well in the dark." Vikki stated in awe.<br>"Yeah, that's not all we can do." Ash stopped walking when he felt something shuffle in the bag. He swallowed. "You didn't err...stake him did you?" He asked.  
>Vikki stopped walking and turned round. "Was I meant too?"<br>Ash nodded. "I'm afraid to tell you, Victoria." She growled. "Your father, is now, a ghoul."

Rowan arrived home that evening with a smile on her face.  
>"Everythings fine." She told her sisters.<br>"Vikki knows how to control herself?" Kestrel asked from her place on the sofa.  
>Rowan nodded. "I think it's because she's had so much vampire blood running through her veins for a few days she learnt to control herself and mentally learn <em>that<em> way."  
>Kestrel nodded. "That's good."<br>"It could be because she knows you lot and know you guys wouldn't hurt her...and I'm sure the Soulmate connection had something to do with it." Jade stated.  
>Rowan and Kestrel turned to look at their little sister in awe. She didn't know a lot about the Night World, but what she'd just said was absoulutely true.<br>Rowan kissed the top of Jade's head before heading towards the front door. "I'm going over to Vikki's. Claire's alive. And I think it's about time she knew everything."  
>"Everything?" Jade and Kestrel asked.<br>"Everything." Rowan stated with certainty. "Jade, you have school tomorrow, you need to complete your homework and go to bed."  
>"I've done my homework."<br>"Let her stay up a little longer!" Kestrel groaned, pulling Jade into a hug on the coach. The two of them gave Rowan puppy eyes.  
>"Alright, half an hour." Jade smiled her thank you and high-fived Kestrel.<p>

Rowan knocked on the Harman's front door and was greeted by Claire with a hug.  
>"My dear Rowan!"<br>"Hi, Claire! It's so good too see you! We were beside ourselves!"  
>"It's alright, I'm fine...but I do need to know everything that's gone on. And I meant, <em>everything<em>." Rowan knew she was going to drop Vikki in on a lot of mischeif (the house was trashed more than once and the kitchen widow was smashed after all) but there was no lying to Mrs. Harman. Besides, Vikki would thank her for it one day.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Ash and Vikki quickened their pace until they were running - vampire speed. They ran deeper and deeper into the woods, dodging tall trees and moving this way and that, until finally, they reached the hill they'd passed when Vikki was abducted by Matt.  
>Ash dumped the bag on the ground.<br>"Where do I put him?" He asked.  
>Vikki shrugged. "Are there no cliffs?"<br>"You're serious?" He asked in disbelief. "You want to throw your dad's body off a cliff?"  
>"Hey, you're the one who killed your Uncle."<br>"Yeah, but I didn't even move his body. We still have the whole ghoul situation on our hands anyway."  
>"What's a ghoul?"<br>"Someone who's too old to be made into a vampire."  
>"But he was a vampire the other day when I saw him."<br>"He must've been a witch beforehand then. Besides, you drained him, so, he was a vampire with no blood."  
>"Great description."<br>"I tried." Ash walked up to the top of the hill and looked around. "This hill has to be something. It practically square."  
>"It's a hill Ash, why would it be square?"<br>"Come to the top. It's square. Trust me."  
>Vikki rolled her eyes. "Alright." She grumbled, making a move towards Ash.<br>Once she reached the top, she looked around in confusion.  
>"See." Ash stood with his arms crossed, a triumphant expression written across his face. "I told you so."<br>"God, what is it with guys _always_ having to prove a point?"  
>"So girls understand that they're <em>always<em> right."  
>"They're not <em>always<em> right."  
>"They are <em>most<em> of the time." The sound of rustling caught their attention and they turned towards the bag. "It was never _that_ flat was it?"  
>"Crap, what do they eat?"<br>"Anything." Ash replied with certainty.  
>"Anything?" Vikki asked in disbelief.<br>Ash kept his eyes trained on the woods, looking for any signs of movement as he addressed Vikki. "They'll eat whatever the see. Preferably, people or animals. Anything with blood that'll satisfy them...but they're never satisfied."  
>"So...what about us?"<br>"Well, we're probably top of the list right now, what with being isolated with it and in clear view. Your fault."  
>"<em>My<em> fault? You're the one who suggested we took it into the woods! Look out!" Vikki gave Ash a hard shove - sending him toppling down the hill as the ghoul lunged at him from behind. It regained it's balance and turned to face Vikki; bared it's teeth and hissed.  
>"Thanks for that!" Ash called up from the bottom of the hill. Jumping to his feet he saw Vikki dodging lunges from the ghoul. '<em>Right, so if she's keeping him busy I can think of a plan...<em>' He looked around for any sharp looking sticks. There were none, instead, he snapped a branch off a tree and began sharpening the end with a flint; keeping his eyes on Vikki at the same time.

Claire finished the rest of her tea.  
>"So, Victoria's been in a lot of trouble since I've been gone." Rowan nodded. "Where is she now?"<br>"In the woods, with Ash...hiding a body..."  
>"Hiding a <em>what<em>?" Claire exclaimed, getting too her feet.  
>"Claire, I'm sorry...Vikki's a vampire."<br>Mrs. Harman took a seat again and put a hand to her forehead. "I knew this would happen at one point. I warned her to stay away from vampires and any danger. Let's go find her." Claire strode out the kitchen and towards the door, she pulled on her coat and shoes before shutting the door once Rowan had joined her on the porch. Once the door was locked they made their way into the woods.

Vikki caught sight of Ash at the bottom of the hill.  
>"Some <em>help<em> would be nice!" She snapped at him.  
>"I'm making a weapon!" He called back. This vampire Vikki was a lot to deal with, almost as bad as Kestrel...no, he couldn't compare Vikki to Kestrel.<br>"Well-" The ghoul clawed her skin; she hissed in pain. "-Use it!" The ghoul smelt the blood seeping from Vikki's wound and - like a shark - he went into a frenzy. His attacks were more vicious and his lunges were faster, he left no openings in his defense for Vikki to have a chance of attacking him. The ghoul turned when he heard Ash heading towards him.  
>"Woah, what did you do to it?" Ash asked when he saw how frenzied it was.<br>"It scratched me."  
>"Well, I know that - I can smell it." Ash replied. He was focusing on finding any opening in the ghoul's defense so that he could have the opportunity to stake him. The was one opening, but he struck too late. The stake flew from his grasp, Vikki ducked under the wind weapon. The stake rolled down the hill and stuck, point upwards in the dry ground at a fourty-five degree angle towards them.<br>Vikki created blue orbs in each hand and aimed to throw them at the ghoul, instead, it sensed the witch's power and the danger it would be in; turning around to face her, the ghoul's eyes glowed red, he snarled, and lunged. Vikki was pushed down the hill, falling closer and closer to the stake...

Claire and Rowan had walked through the woods for a while now.  
>"Shall I try phoning her? I could hear her phone from a mile away." Rowan asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket.<br>Claire nodded. "Alright, maybe that would work."  
>Rowan dialled and held the phone to her ear (mostly out of habit rather than because she was expecting Vikki to answer). The rock music was only just audible to Rowan's ears.<br>"That way!" The brunette pointed and together, her and Claire began their treck towards the music, it grew louder and louder with each step they took until, eventually, even Claire could hear it.  
>"We're getting close." Claire stated. Rowan nodded and, then heard something else, other than the music. Growling. "Oh dear." She said, quickening her pace.<br>"What's going on?" Claire asked.  
>"I think Vikki might've turned against Ash." Of course, they didn't know about the ghoul.<br>"We'd better hurry." Claire quickened her pace and began jogging.

They made it there within five minutes and the first thing they noticed was Ash fighting...  
>"Tony?" Claire asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. The ghoul, as if hearing his name, turned to face the witch. He sniffed the air and then headed at an alarming speed towards Claire. The witch - although shocked to see her husband - made swift motion with her hand before lifting Tony off his feet, and encasing him in a violet orb.<br>"What's happened too him?" She asked.  
>"Umm..." Ash scratched the back of his neck. "He turned Vikki into a vampire and then...she drained him."<br>"Why?" Claire asked.  
>"We don't know, probably because he wanted her to be like him."<br>Claire nodded in understanding before the violet orb shrunk in size, crushing the ghoul within it's strength. "Where's Victoria?"  
>Ash snapped into action and ran to the top of the hill, turning around and looking down to see which side she'd fallen down. When he saw her, his heart lurched and he slid down the hill towards her.<br>"One day as a vampire and you nearly get staked." Ash chuckled as he helped Vikki slide out from beneath the point of wood.  
>"Good thing you're skinny." Rowan stated, pulling the wood out of the ground and disappearing back to the other side of the hill to hand it too Claire to dispose of the ghoul with.<br>Ash helped Vikki too her feet, they both saw pink at the touch of their hands. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked once the misty pink haze cleared from her vision.  
>Ash smirked, his eyes a golden-hazel in amusement. "You just did."<br>Vikki rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not that, a different one."  
>"Alright." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.<br>"Why did you kiss me on the bus the other day?"  
>Ash blinked, he'd been expecting that question at some point, but was caught completely off-guard. "You're asking that <em>now<em>?" He asked.  
>"Are you answering a question with another question?" She planted her hands on her hips.<br>"Are you?"  
>Vikki's jaw tightened. "Yes. I'm asking that now."<br>"Do I have to answer now?" His eyes changed to blue-violet in worry.  
>"I just wanted to know." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand, causing sparks to fly and the pink haze to once again cloud their vision.<br>"Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Do I have to answer it now?" Came the reply.<br>Ash shrugged. "It's up to you." Vikki nodded and waited. '_Are you falling in love with me?_'  
>It was completely silent between them for what seemed like an eternity. '<em>I asked my question first.<em>' Came the reply.  
>"Victoria?" Claire called. Vikki took the opportunity to run away from Ash, but when she got close enough to her mother to smell the blood, she stopped dead and fought the urge to keep on going and bite her.<br>"Mum." Vikki rubbed her forehead and avoided eye contact. Rowan and Ash were beside Vikki in seconds.  
>"Mrs. Harman you're bleeding." Ash pointed to her hand. Claire looked down and quickly wrapped her hand in her coat.<br>"I'll take you home." Rowan stepped towards the witch and Vikki followed, but in pursuit. Ash managed to grab hold of Vikki's upper arm and pull her closer too him.  
>"I'll take Vikki to ours." Claire nodded and left the hill with Rowan.<br>Vikki struggled against Ash's grasp. "Let go!" She hissed.  
><em>'Calm down.'<em> He said. _'I know it's hard, you just need to be able to control yourself.'_ He knew New-Born vampires were really strong, but his Lamia vampire blood ran from a long heritage line, therefore he would be stronger anyway.  
>The sun was setting now and Ash still wouldn't release the witch-vampire from his grasp.<br>"Ash. I'm fine now."  
>"I know. I just want you to answer my question."<br>"Well, I want you to answer mine!" She snapped.  
>Ash looked away, his eyes emerald green in heartache, he clearly didn't like arguing with Vikki. "I kissed you because, I wanted too." He turned back to look at her. "I like you Vikki. A lot. I've stopped ageing for you...and I know for a fact I am deeply in love with you..." He looked into her eyes and frowned. "Are my feelings really that bad?"<br>Vikki wiped the tear from her eye and looked at his face. "No, they're not bad at all. I feel the same way. I love you."  
>Ash smiled a happy smile, and as the sun set, the sky held a beautiful warm palor, Ash leant forwards and Vikki stood on her tiptopes until their lips met. The Soulmate connection set the sparks flying between them and the misty pink haze returned and they welcomed it. Their minds became one, thoughts, feelings and even old memories were shared. Years and years of their past's were displayed to them like a roll of film. They embraced and shared each and everything in that one moment, and knew they were going to stay together for the rest of eternity.<p>

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Sportyno1 -** Haha! The plot finishes! I got near the end and I was like 'on't people normally have dads?' Haha, I thought I could make the story longer that way! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! xoxo

**BookSessed -** Glad it helped xD I know she does have the worst luck ever and, I can't remember if Ash tell's Vikki that he turned her dad into a vampire or not...oops! Thank you for adding me to your Favourite Author's list! I will try to write another NW fic, but I doubt it'd be any better than this one, lol!

**Paranormalcy -** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you don't get stalked too lol! Even though this is the final chapter, please don't stop reviewing, if you have any questions, I'll PM you :) Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list! Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing EVERY chapter! Haha! Yes Hunter is amazing, infact he's the only bad guy I like to write about in my fic's lol! x

**By the way, if anyone was wondering...the hill was square - because I wanted it too be xD**

**I hope everyone eljoyed the story! No Flames please :) Please Review ^^ xx)**


End file.
